HOMBRE DE MEDIANOCHE
by SEREDAR
Summary: El nuevo cliente de la decoradora de interiores Serena Tsukino es el hombre más peligrosamente sexy que ha conocido en su vida. El comandante de marina Darién Chiba, un antiguo seal (alias "Midnight Man") trabaja mejor en la oscuridad. A las pocas horas de conocerlo Serena tiene sexo salvaje y sin inhibiciones con Darién, después le entra el pánico por...
1. ARGUMENTO

**AUTORA: LISA MARIE RICE**

_**Adaptada A Los Personajes De:**_

_Sailor Moon Pertenecientes A Naoko Takeuchi_

_**Protagonistas: Darién Chiba y Serena Tsukino**_

_**titulo original: midnight man**_

**HOMBRE DE MEDIANOCHE…**

El nuevo cliente de la decoradora de interiores Serena Tsukino es el hombre más peligrosamente sexy que ha conocido en su vida. El comandante de marina Darién Chiba, un antiguo seal (alias "Midnight Man") trabaja mejor en la oscuridad. A las pocas horas de conocerlo Serena tiene sexo salvaje y sin inhibiciones con Darién, después le entra el pánico por la profundidad de su apasionada respuesta a un guerrero tan poderoso y peligroso. Serena no es de las que tienen esa clase de sexo. Darién es, definitivamente, alguien a quien tiene que evitar para su tranquilidad de espíritu. Pero cuando los asesinos vienen a por ella, Serena sabe que sólo puede recurrir a un hombre. Darién la cuidará y la protegerá. ¿Pero quién la cuidará y la protegerá de Darién?

…**_Esta historia esta relacionada con las de "Huida A Medianoche" y "Angel de Medianoche" en si seria la historia de Lita y Andrew…pero como ya saben mi pareja preferida es serena y Darién por eso los protagonistas son ellos y moví el personaje de Lita y Andrew a los que serian serena y Darién en Huida a Medianoche, es decir rei y Nick…_**

…_**Gracias a todos los que leen mis adaptaciones por sus Review y alertas…**_

_**Imágenes en el Facebook espero les guste…SEREDAR GONZALEZ**_

_**Saludos hasta la próximo…**_


	2. CAPITULO 1

**Capítulo 1**

_**21 de diciembre**_

_**Portland, Oregón**_

—Me tiene miedo —pensó él.

¡Maldita sea!

Siete horas antes había matado a tres hombres y herido a cuatro. La muerte y la violencia estaban adheridas a él como un sudario. Sentía todavía la adrenalina de la matanza y el fuerte latido de la sangre en las venas.

Y tal vez por eso, desde que había cruzado el umbral de la oficina de Serena Tsukino, no podía pensar en otra cosa que en llevarse a la maldita mujer a la cama.

Darién Chiba miró a Serena Tsukino desde el otro lado del muy elegante escritorio de la muy elegante oficina. Incluso Serena era elegante: con estilo, impresionante, increíblemente hermosa con la piel suave de color marfil, el cabello rubio oscuro y los ojos azules como las profundidades de un lago de montaña, que lo miraban con cautela.

—Y bien señor Chiba, en su email no dijo a que se dedica.

Por la forma en que lo miraba, si él hubiera dicho "a cazar osos y al canibalismo" ella le hubiera creído.

En el mundo de los negocios era un lobo disfrazado de cordero con ropa de Brioni y de Armani. Eso hacía que fuera algo difícil ver la clase de hombre que era, y algunas personas lo veían demasiado tarde.

Pero en estos momentos, cuando acababa de llegar de Venezuela, parecía el lobo que era. Chaqueta negra de cuero, jersey negro de cuello alto, pantalones vaqueros negros y botas de combate. Con la adrenalina recorriéndole todavía el cuerpo, no era alguien a quien la preciosa señorita Tsukino querría ver en su edificio. Sobre todo porque, según los indicios, ella vivía sola.

Ya se mostraba suspicaz y eso que no sabía nada sobre la Sig-Sauer en la pistolera del hombro, el cuchillo K-Bar en la vaina entre los omoplatos, o la 22 en la pistolera del tobillo. Si lo supiera lo más probable es que lo echara del edificio.

Lo miró con la ansiedad reflejada en los luminosos ojos.

La alta carga de adrenalina iba disminuyendo poco a poco. El trabajo de asesoramiento a los empresarios de aceite de Venezuela sobre cómo hacer frente a un mundo duro se había vuelto de repente muy peligroso. Un pequeño ejército de terroristas, el Frente de la Libertad, había bajado de las colinas y había intentado secuestrar a toda la junta directiva de la Corporación Occidental del Aceite en mitad de una fiesta.

Por suerte él había estado allí vigilando y los había derrotado, eliminando a tres e hiriendo a cuatro. Del resto se había ocupado la policía local. Después había salido del país en un jet privado del agradecido director general, con un contrato vitalicio para ocuparse de la seguridad de la Occidental del Aceite en todo el mundo y con un cheque de 300.000 dólares en el bolsillo, justo a tiempo para la entrevista con la magnífica señorita Serena Tsukino.

Ahora tenía que convencerla de que él no era peligroso. Lo era, pero no para ella.

—Dirijo mi propia empresa, Seguridad Internacional Alpha, señorita Tsukino. Tengo una oficina en Pioneer Square, pero me estoy expandiendo con rapidez y necesito locales nuevos. Aquí hay mucho espacio.

Darién miró a su alrededor. No había esperado algo así. El anuncio del Oregonian sólo mencionaba los metros y la situación en Pearl, una peligrosa parte de la ciudad que se iba rehabilitando poco a poco.

Entrar por la puerta principal de la histórica construcción de ladrillo había sido como entrar en un pedacito de cielo.

Y las cuatro habitaciones comunicadas entre sí que ella le había mostrado parecían haber sido hechas para él. Los espacios eran grandes, luminosos y altos. Olía a madera nueva y ladrillo viejo, tan completamente diferente a la lúgubre y moderna habitación que había alquilado en una torre de apartamentos en los límites de Pioneer Square.

Dentro, el edificio parecía una joya exquisita con sus accesorios de cobre, los suelos de madera y los muebles de colores suaves. Ella había colocado algunas discretas luces para resaltar los espacios y unas ramas de hoja perenne que olían a naranjas y canela sobre la chimenea.

La suave música de arpa que se oía parecía que venía directamente desde el cielo y no de altavoces camuflados.

De inmediato le pareció que había vuelto al hogar, algo extraño en un hombre que nunca había tenido uno. Sus nervios, todavía exaltados, empezaron a calmarse. Esto era exactamente lo que estaba buscando sin saber que lo buscaba.

Y había que añadir a la serena y deliciosa rubia que había encontrado en la puerta ofreciéndole una mano suave y pequeña. El cuerpo, ya preparado por la lucha, había estado inmediatamente preparado para el sexo.

Diablos, ¿desde cuándo se distraía con tanta facilidad? Durante el desarrollo normal de los acontecimientos, los disparos no podían distraerlo de una misión. Desde luego los disparos no eran una rubia salvajemente atractiva, pero su misión en esos momentos era encontrar una oficina nueva y ahora que había visto este sitio estaba decidido a tenerlo. Y a la propietaria. Pero primero tenía que controlar sus hormonas, si no lo hacía se quedaría sin los dos.

Abajo, muchacha, le ordenó a una parte de sí mismo.

Debía estar disparando al aire toneladas de hormonas porque ella, inconscientemente, fue echándose hacia atrás en la silla para poner una mayor distancia entre ellos —que pensara que un escritorio y un poco de espacio podrían detenerlo si él de verdad quisiera saltar sobre ella, era tan absurdo que casi resopló— y sus ojos se abrieron tanto que podía ver el blanco alrededor de las pupilas.

Hora de sacarla de aquel estado emocional y tranquilizarla de que él no se la iba a comer. Aún no.

Adrede estudió el cuarto sin mirarla. Mantuvo los ojos apartados del suave rostro, dándole tiempo para que lo observara, y oyó como se le tranquilizaba la respiración. El fingir estudiar el cuarto era una estratagema pero pronto se vio inmerso en la belleza del espacio que le rodeaba. No sabía como lo había conseguido ella, pero podía apreciar el resultado final. Impresionante. Suaves tonos pastel y muebles confortables que lograban ser tanto modernos como femeninos. Había conservado los detalles arquitectónicos de principios de los años veinte. Todo —cada detalle, cada rincón, cada objeto— era magnífico.

La mujer ya había tenido suficiente tiempo para calmarse, así que volvió a mirarla.

—¿Usted se ha encargado de la restauración, señorita Tsukino?

La pregunta la relajó. Miró alrededor con una sonrisa que asomó a los suaves y rosados labios.

—Sí. Heredé el edificio de mis abuelos. Antes era una fábrica de zapatos, pero la empresa quebró hace veinte años y desde entonces ha estado vacía. Soy diseñadora y decidí restaurarlo yo misma en lugar de venderlo.

—Ha hecho un trabajo magnífico.

Alzó los ojos hacia él. Lo miró fijamente e inspiró.

—Gracias.

Jugueteó durante unos instantes con una pluma dando ligeros toquecitos contra la brillante superficie del escritorio. Al darse cuenta de que los nervios la estaban traicionando dejó de hacerlo. Sus manos eran tan encantadoras como el resto de ella, pequeñas y pálidas. Llevaba dos anillos que parecían de mucho valor en la mano derecha, no llevaba ninguno en la izquierda.

Perfecto. No pertenecía a ningún hombre y ahora que él la había visto ningún otro hombre iba a tenerla. No antes de que él hubiera terminado con ella y eso iba a llevar mucho, mucho tiempo.

Vio como a ella le temblaban las manos.

Serena Tsukino podría ser una de las mujeres más adorables que hubiera visto, pero en lo esencial ella era un animal —un animal humano— y era muy probable que sintiera, incluso que oliera, el peligro que emanaba de él, especialmente fuerte ahora.

Siempre había tenido ese efecto en los civiles. Bueno, se recordó, ahora también él era un civil. Ya no estaba en el servicio donde al instante se le reconocería por lo que era.

Había vivido toda su vida en una fraternidad de hombres, amigos o enemigos, con la misma forma de pensar. Los guerreros que lo conocían sabían quién era y normalmente se movían con cautela cuando estaban cerca de él.

Los civiles nunca sabían cómo actuar, eran como corderos que sintieran a un tigre infiltrado en el rebaño. Inquietos sin saber por qué.

Moviéndose despacio para no alarmarla, se acercó a ella y le dio una carpeta. Le tocó la mano unos instantes. Era como tocar seda. Los ojos azules se abrieron mucho al sentir el contacto y él se retiró.

Ella apoyó la mano sobre la tapa con las cejas levemente fruncidas.

—¿Qué es esto, señor Chiba?

—Referencias, señorita Tsukino. Mi currículum, hoja de servicios, crédito bancario, tres cartas de recomendación y una lista de los principales clientes de mi empresa —Sonrió—. Soy honesto, pago mis impuestos, soy solvente y me gusta el orden y la limpieza.

—No dudo de nada de esto, señor Chiba.

Volvió a fruncir el entrecejo cuando hojeó el contenido de la carpeta. Él se mantuvo inmóvil, moviendo sólo los pulmones, un truco que había aprendido en el campo de batalla.

—¿Qué quiere usted decir con servicios… Oh —Ella alzó la mirada. Algo apareció en sus ojos—. Es usted comandante. Un oficial del ejército —Él pudo ver como se relajaba un poco. Un oficial le parecía algo seguro. No tenía ni idea de lo que había hecho estando de servicio, de lo contrario era seguro como el infierno que no se relajaría.

—Era oficial. Los documentos de baja también están ahí. Y estaba en la Marina —Intentó que la voz no delatara su desprecio y apenas pudo sofocar un resoplido. Ejercito, seguro. Los soldados eran unos mariquitas, todo ellos—. No es lo mismo.

La sonrisa de ella se hizo más amplia. Se estaba ablandando. Estupendo. Darién era muy hábil en leer el lenguaje corporal. El alquiler ya estaba en el bote. La señorita Tsukino se relajó cuando leyó la hoja de servicios.

La hoja mencionaba algunas de sus medallas, las suficientes como para impresionar a un civil. El resto —las medallas por las misiones de las que nadie llegaría a saber jamás— era información secreta.

La lista de clientes tampoco estaba nada mal. Había allí unas cuantas empresas bastante conocidas.

Ahora ella sabía que no iba a emborracharse y armar jaleos. No iba desaparecer sin pagar el alquiler. No iba a largarse con toda la plata. Algo importante ya que tenía mucha plata metida allí, sobre todo en forma de marcos antiguos de plata y en una colección de servicios de té. En alguna parte de sus referencias decía que él era un ciudadano serio sumamente respetado.

Lo que no mencionaba el archivo era que antes de convertirse en oficial había sido explorador y francotirador entrenado que acertaba a la presa a una distancia de dos kilómetros y medio. Que sabía cuarenta y cinco formas diferentes de matar a un hombre con las manos. Que podía hacer explotar aquel edificio con lo que había bajo el fregadero y que mañana por la noche él estaría en su cama, con ella.

—Marina, un oficial de la marina. Lo siento. ¿Cómo he de llamarle, comandante Chiba o señor Chiba?

—Basta con Darién, señora. Estoy retirado.

—Bien, Darién, yo soy Serena —Un momento de calma de la lluvia que arreciaba fuera creó un pequeño oasis de tranquilidad en el cuarto.

Tenía todos los sentidos desarrollados. Podía oírla respirar, el sonido del nailon cuando ella volvió a cruzar las piernas bajo el escritorio. Sólo podía verle los delicados tobillos, pero sabía que eran el final de unas piernas largas y esbeltas. Podía imaginarse aquellos muslos alrededor de la cintura, con las pantorrillas abrazadas a sus caderas…

—¿Perdón? —ella le había dicho algo, pero estaba tan absorbido imaginándola en la cama que no la había oído.

Darién se movió inquieto consciente de que habían pasado más de seis meses desde que tuvo la última relación sexual. Había estado demasiado malditamente ocupado levantando su compañía y haciéndola funcionar. Se miraron a los ojos y ninguno de los dos apartó la mirada.

—Tendrás que llamar a la gente de la lista —Él mantuvo la voz baja, tranquila, sin amenazas.

—Sí lo haré —Ella respiró profundamente—. Bien, umm… —Giró nerviosamente un anillo alrededor del dedo—. Entonces supongo que serás mi nuevo inquilino. Mi primer inquilino. Puedes hacer los cambios que quieras. Aunque preferiría que no tiraras ninguna pared.

—Ni en un millón de años podría hacer un trabajo tan bueno como el que tú has hecho decorando tu oficina. Debería contratarte para que decoraras la mía.

—En realidad, umm… —La pálida piel se tiñó de un delicado y encantador tono rosado. Ella se echó hacia atrás para coger un archivo. Lo abrió y lo giró para que él pudiera verlo—. Diseñando estas oficinas se me ocurrieron algunas ideas para la que voy a alquilar. Usé una combinación de colores diferente, la hice más… —Lo miró a través de sus espesas pestañas—, más masculina —Darién hizo avanzar la silla. Tenía los sentidos tan agudizados que podía olerle la piel. Alguna mezcla de loción y perfume y calor de mujer. Ella, ahora, se ruborizó furiosamente bajo el intenso escrutinio. Darién desvió la mirada hacia los dibujos que ella había puesto sobre el escritorio y luego se concentró en los papeles.

Asombroso.

—Esto es maravilloso —dijo él en voz baja. Estudio cada hoja con detenimiento. Había combinado unos insólitos tonos de gris oscuro y crema y un alegre azul para crear un ambiente elegante y moderno. Práctico, confortable, refinado. Era como si la mujer se hubiera paseado dentro de su cabeza para arrancar exactamente lo que él quería sin saber él que lo quisiera—. Elegante sin llegar a ser pretencioso. Me gusta mucho el techo beige con los dibujos azules.

—Ecru —Sonrió ella.

—¿Perdón?

—Estoy segura de que usted tiene palabras técnicas en su trabajo, comandante Chiba… Darién, al igual que yo las tengo en el mío. Los colores son pizarra, ecru y cerceta, no color gris, beige y azul. Y los dibujos azules son estarcidos —Empujó los diseños por el escritorio acercándolos a él—. Quédatelos. Puedes usarlos. Y si necesitas ayuda para el mobiliario, dímelo. Nada de lo que he dibujado es de diseño. Podrías comprarlo todo al momento. Me encantaría ayudarte. Tengo un descuento como profesional en los minoristas más conocidos.

—Muy generoso por tu parte. ¿Estarías también dispuesta a decorar las habitaciones destinadas a vivienda? Por unos honorarios, claro.

Ella jadeó.

—¿Vivienda? ¿También vas a… vas a vivir aquí?

—Mmm. Hay mucho espacio. Las tres habitaciones de atrás serían más que suficiente para mí. En mi trabajo el horario es muy irregular y necesito estar cerca de la oficina. Así que esto me iría muy bien. Ahora quiero que llames a las personas de la lista de la página dos.

—¿Perdón? —Cuando ella cambió de posición en la silla, un perfume floral flotó hacia él. Las ventanas de la nariz se le ensancharon para recogerlo.

—He puesto a cinco personas como principal referencia. Llámalos. Llámalos antes de que firmemos el alquiler. Podemos hacerlo mañana.

—Estoy segura de que no es necesario, coman… Darién.

—Es absolutamente necesario, Serena —Miró a su alrededor y después fijó los ojos en ella—. Vives en un sitio hermoso y has hecho un gran trabajo renovando el edificio, pero este vecindario es peligroso.

Era una de las razones por las que él quería que las oficinas centrales de la empresa estuvieran aquí. A veces contrataba gente que habría parecido demasiado extraña en un remilgado edificio del centro de la ciudad. Como Haruca, con piercings en la nariz y una víbora tatuada.

—Si vas a estar sola en un edificio con un hombre, tienes que saber quién es y que estás a salvo con él —la miró con ojos inexpresivos—. Estarás a salvo conmigo.

Pero no de mí, pensó.

—Bueno, supongo que tú eres el experto —dijo ella con un pequeño suspiro.

—Sí, señora. ¿Llamarás?

Ella empezó a leer el papel.

—Claro, si te empeñas. Tienes una lista impresionante de referencias. Un momento. Teniente Nicolás Kumada, Departamento de Policía de Portland. ¿Lo conoces?

—¿A Nick? Ya lo creo. Estuvimos juntos en el servicio. Después él lo dejó y se hizo poli. Llámalo. Y una cosa más antes de que firme. ¿Qué sistema de seguridad tienes?

—¿Sistema de seguridad? ¿Quieres decir una alarma? Déjame comprobarlo —Abrió un Filofax y repasó detenidamente las páginas con la rosada punta de un estilizado dedo—. Ahora no me acuerdo, pero sé que fue caro. Ah, aquí está. Interlock. ¿Los conoces? Oh, que tonta. Claro que los conoces, la seguridad es tu trabajo.

—Mi trabajo es la seguridad personal, no la seguridad en los edificios, pero los conozco —Interlock era una empresa que dejaba mucho que desear. Sus alarmas eran de pacotilla con códigos de siete dígitos que muy bien podrían haber salido de una caja de cereales. No había ni una jodida posibilidad de que él fuera a vivir y trabajar en un edificio con un sistema de seguridad de Interlock. Se levantó—. Me gustaría que conectaras la alarma cuando me marche.

—Yo… vale —Ella también se levantó. Parecía desconcertada cuando rodeó el escritorio—. Si insistes. Suelo tener la puerta cerrada durante el día porque es un fastidio conectar la alarma para tenerla que desconectar cuando quiero salir. Entonces… ¿debo suponer que hemos llegado a un acuerdo?

—Puedes apostar a que sí.

Él le tendió la mano. Tras una leve vacilación, ella se la estrechó. Era casi la mitad de la suya, esbelta y de huesos delicados. Él se la apretó con suavidad y se obligó a dejarla ir. Fue condenadamente difícil conseguirlo. Lo que quería hacer era tirar de ella hacia sus brazos y tumbarla en el suelo.

Algo de eso debió ver ella porque se le abrieron mucho los ojos con una expresión de alarma. Él retrocedió.

—Mañana empezaré a trasladar mis cosas. Y desde luego aceptaré tu oferta para ayudarme en la decoración. Por supuesto que me gustaría pagarte por diseñar mi oficina. Está claro que has trabajado mucho en ello.

Ella movió las manos en el aire, descartándolo.

—No, no te preocupes. Son sólo unos garabatos. Considéralo como un regalo de bienvenida —Fue hacia el vestíbulo y él la siguió intentando no comerle el trasero con los ojos y procurando que no fuera muy obvio el que estuviera oliendo el aire tras su estela. Sus hombres decían que tenía el olfato de un sabueso. Podía oler el humo del tabaco en la ropa de un hombre un día después de que hubiera fumado. El olor de Serena Tsukino casi le hizo caer de rodillas.

Aquel olor era como un perfume, algo ligero y floral, un combinado de champú con olor a manzana, aroma de ropa recién lavada y algo indefinible que supo sin ninguna duda que era propio de la piel. Pronto, muy pronto, olería esa piel de cerca. Era sólo una cuestión de tiempo.

Y cuanto antes mejor. Cristo, la vista de la espalda era tan tentadora como la de las elegantes curvas de la parte de delante, con aquel pelo de miel oscura que se movía con cada paso que daba.

Nunca había visto a una mujer tan curvilínea pero tan delicadamente hecha como Serena Tsukino. Todo en ella era delicado, hasta los huesos eran delicados. Tendría que tener cuidado. Nada de sexo duro cuando se la llevara a la cama. Tendría que entrar en ella despacio, dejarla que se acostumbrara a él antes…

Ella se giró y le sonrió.

—Entonces estamos de acuerdo.

¡Bien! Los ojos se entrecerraron y el cuerpo se le aceleró hasta que se detuvo en seco justo antes de llegar hasta ella. Está hablando del alquiler, idiota, se dijo.

—Prepararé un contrato y te haré una copia de las llaves. ¿Cuando quieres instalarte?

¡Ahora! gritó su cuerpo. Justo en este momento. Pero tenía asuntos de los que ocuparse.

—Probablemente traslade parte de mis cosas mañana por la mañana. No tengo mucho. Más que nada archivadores y equipos de informática. De eso sí hay mucho —La miró sonriendo—. ¿Te encargarás del resto del mobiliario? Gasta lo que creas necesario. Todo me parecerá bien.

Ella lo estaba contemplando, respirando con suavidad.

—¿De acuerdo, Serena?

La mujer parpadeó y pareció salir de un aturdimiento.

—Ah, sí, um, vale. Y te haré una copia de las llaves.

Él abrió la puerta. El contraste entre lo que había detrás de él —una dama delicada en un edificio que era una joya— y lo que había delante —los tristes y desvencijados comercios, las tiendas de alcohol y los solares vacíos— lo hizo retroceder y girarse hacia ella. La Pequeña Señorita Muffet1 tenía que saber que había alimañas ahí fuera. Unas muy malas.

—Comprueba quién soy, Serena. Asegúrate de que conoces a quién vas a meter en tu casa. Llama a Nick. Llámalo ahora.

Los suaves labios rosados se separaron ligeramente, los ojos muy abiertos lo miraron fijamente.

—Vale, yo… —Tragó—. Lo haré.

—Y conecta la alarma cuando me vaya.

Ella asintió sin apartar los ojos de su cara.

—¿Te sabes de memoria el código de siete dígitos?

—¿Cómo sabes…? Vale, no, no me lo sé.

—Es un requisito indispensable para la seguridad del edificio. Aprenderse el código de memoria. Me apuesto algo a que tienes el código escrito en una hoja en alguno de los cajones de tu escritorio. Eres diestra, así que debe estar en algún cajón de la derecha.

Ella sofocó un pequeño jadeo y volvió a asentir. Bingo.

—Eso no está bien. A partir de ahora guarda el código en una caja fuerte y memorízalo. Tienes un sistema de seguridad, así que úsalo. Quiero este edificio cerrado a cal y canto cuando me haya marchado.

—Señor, sí comandante, señor —Un hoyuelo apareció por un momento y luego desapareció—. O algo así.

—La respuesta correcta es: sí, haré exactamente lo que me dices.

Ella estaba tan cerca que le podría haber visto los defectos de la piel si hubiera tenido alguno. En cambio, su piel era tan lisa y perfecta como el mármol y hubiera apostado algo a que también era suave y tibia. Él tenía un pie a cada lado de la puerta, a un paso de un mundo a otro. Tuvo que obligarse a moverse.

—Cierra la puerta, Serena —dijo otra vez cuando cruzó el umbral, tirando del pomo.

1 Título de una poesía infantil que apareció por primera vez en la prensa en 1806.


	3. CAPITULO 2

Capítulo 2

Uff.

Serena se apoyó en la puerta y se puso un puño tembloroso en el corazón que le latía a toda velocidad. Parecía que tenía las piernas de cera y estaba a punto de derretirse y formar un charco en el suelo.

Darién Chiba… el comandante Darién Chiba no era como ella había esperado.

Su email había sido bastante inocente:

Querida señora Tsukino, hoy he visto su anuncio en el Oregonian diciendo que alquila una oficina y estoy interesado en verla. Busco una sede para mi empresa. Si le va bien, me gustaría concertar una cita para las diez de la mañana del veintiuno de diciembre. Darién Chiba, Presidente, ASI.

Qué bien. ACEO1, había pensado ella cuando contestó el email. Se imaginó a alguien parecido a un tío con el pelo canoso, intentando reflotar la empresa.

Pearl iba mejorando a un paso vertiginoso pero aún era peligroso vivir allí. Tener a un hombre de negocios cerca haría que se sintiera a salvo.

Pero el hombre que se había sentado en la oficina no hizo que se sintiera a salvo. Asustada, tal vez. No, no asustada, exactamente, sino… ¿qué?

No tenía el cabello cano, no era del tipo paternal. No era mayor. Ni hacía que uno se sintiera a salvo. Parecía peligroso. ¡Eso era! Eso era lo que hacía que toda ella se pusiera en alerta.

Al principio Serena pensó que había venido el hombre equivocado. No parecía el presidente de una compañía. Se le veía duro y peligroso. Como un motorista, no como un hombre de negocios. Un hombre grande con unos hombros tan amplios que ocupaban todo el respaldo del sillón, el pelo negro cortado a rape con algunas canas en las sienes, los ojos entre un azul muy oscuro y dorado, imposible de adivinar con la luz de un día nublado.

Pero fuera cual fuese el color, parecía que la miraba como si fuera a comérsela entera.

Nunca había visto a un hombre tan manifiestamente… masculino. Aunque claro, pensó con una sonrisa sardónica, los hombres que conocía como decoradora eran algo diferentes a los hombres de la marina. De todos modos el poder bruto y masculino que exudaba aquel hombre había sido apabullante.

Él no había hecho nada, apenas se había movido de la silla y nunca nerviosamente o con brusquedad, no había dicho o hecho nada hostil, pero ella había sentido estremecimientos por todo el cuerpo. Había logrado que las manos dejaran de temblarle por pura fuerza de voluntad.

Todo esto era una locura y debía pararlo ya. Darién Chiba pagaba mucho dinero por el alquiler, más de lo que valía considerando el emplazamiento. No podía permitirse el tener que apoyarse en la puerta y esperar hasta que su ritmo cardíaco se tranquilizara cada vez que le veía.

Tal vez debería salir más a menudo, pensó. Dejar de trabajar tan duro. Empezar a ligar. Tener una vida.

Tal vez la próxima vez que el gerente de su banco le pidiera una cita, debería aceptar en lugar de poner una excusa. Habían salido en un par de ocasiones. Pero es que Kakeru Ohzora era tan pálido, incluso para los estándares que había en Portland, y tan aburrido. Tenía las manos suaves y blancas. No grandes, oscuras y duras como las manos de Darién Chiba…

¡Para ya!

Por Dios, ¿qué pasaba con ella?

Cómo ya volvía a sentir las piernas estables y capaces de soportar su peso, atravesó el vestíbulo y se dirigió a la oficina. Ver los objetos familiares, cada uno de ellos seleccionados personalmente, cada uno con una historia, la calmó. Le había gustado tanto diseñar este lugar, con los suelos de madera, las vidrieras de colores y las lámparas de pared de terracota. El color y las formas le levantaron el ánimo, mejorándole el día.

El problema ahora era diseñar la oficina que alquilaba, tan diferente a la suya propia.

Era una tarde lluviosa y no tenía nada mejor que hacer, así que atravesó el vestíbulo y se dirigió a la parte del edificio que iba a alquilar. Cuatro habitaciones, una tras otra. Los espacios eran grandes y estaban vacíos. Un lienzo en blanco.

Diseñar siempre la excitaba y normalmente las ideas llegaban con rapidez, pero ese día, cuando se sentó en el enorme y vacío suelo de madera, apoyándose en la pared, el diseño fue fluyendo firmemente pero con lentitud, como si estuviera bosquejando una visión ya formada. Como si supiera que algo misterioso y poderoso estaba al llegar.

Su oficina y su vivienda eran de colores alegres y femeninos. Pero las del alquiler habían ido fluyendo de sus manos en tonos pizarra, negro y cerceta, sobrio y aerodinámico. Era como si hubiera estado pensando en Darién Chiba cuando había dibujado los diseños, como si hubiera sentido su poder y su fuerza.

Había visto la mirada de reconocimiento en sus ojos y supo que de algún modo había diseñado algo que encajaba con él.

De algún modo había sabido que Chiba necesitaría una butaca de gran tamaño. De algún modo había sabido que a un hombre como él no le gustaría lo recargado o lo de diseño, solamente un escritorio largo de líneas rectas hecho de titanio y mármol negro, estanterías abiertas, y una alfombra verde azulada y beig con figuras geométricas.

Para el dormitorio escogería una cama muy grande con una cabecera de caoba. Una imagen de Darién Chiba en la cama, desnudo, hizo que de repente sus muslos se pusieran a temblar y se tensaran. Le había notado los músculos pectorales a través del suéter. Debía tener el pecho cubierto de vello negro y espeso, que iría reduciéndose…

Esto era una locura. Estaba loca.

Temblando, Serena se sentó en el escritorio y trató de concentrarse en algo que no fuera el cuerpo de Darién Chiba. Magnífico aunque fuera…

Apretó con fuerza las manos en el escritorio y clavó los ojos en los nudillos, blancos, durante un largo momento. Agarrando el teléfono inalámbrico, hojeó la guía telefónica hasta que encontró el número que buscaba.

—Departamento de Policía de Portland —anunció una voz en tono aburrido.

—Teniente Kumada, por favor.

Un chasquido y luego otra voz.

—Homicidios.

—Me gustaría hablar con el teniente Kumada.

—Un momento.

Había mucho ruido de fondo. Alguien gritó, entonces oyó voces masculinas gritando, sonidos de pelea, luego se oyó en la línea una voz profunda.

—Kumada. ¿Qué?

Serena sonrió. Nick parecía agobiado y sin aliento.

—Nick, soy Serena. Me pregunto…

—Serena —La voz pareció agudizarse—. Oye ¿algo va mal? ¿Le ha ocurrido algo a Rei?

—No, no, no es nada de eso.

Nick estaba prometido con su mejor amiga. Serena lo había visto en un par de reuniones. Él estaba absolutamente embobado con Rei, pero su amiga empezaba a tener dudas. Demasiado machista, demasiado decidido a coger el mando, demasiado protector, le había dicho ella. Se le veía grande y duro, y amigo de Darién Chiba por añadidura, Serena podía comprender las razones de Rei.

—Rei está bien. No, llamo por otra cosa. Llamo porque mi inquilino ha escrito tu nombre como una de las referencias.

—Así que por fin has encontrado un inquilino. Bien. Rei estaba preocupada por ti, absolutamente sola en esa parte de la ciudad y, con franqueza, yo también. ¿Quién es?

—Un hombre llamado Darién Chiba. El comandante Darién Chiba, un antiguo oficial de la marina. ¿Lo conoces?

—¿Darién? —Soltó una breve carcajada—. Ya lo creo. Y si él es tu nuevo inquilino, entonces todos tus problemas se han acabado, cariño.

O acaban de empezar, pensó ella.

—¿Puedes decirme algo de él? ¿Cuáles son sus antecedentes?

—Bueno, era un soldado malditamente bueno, excelente. Le han dado un montón de medallas.

—Sí, eso ya lo he visto en su hoja de retiro.

—Cielo, allí sólo se mencionarán las medallas que ganó en operaciones abiertas. Tiene una caja fuerte llena de otras. Las de las operaciones de las que no sabemos nada y que nunca llegaremos a saber.

—¿Otras? ¿Qué… qué tipo de soldado era?

—Un seal. Comando de élite. Lo mejor de lo mejor. Experto en operaciones nocturnas. Trabaja mejor al amparo de la oscuridad. Sus hombres lo llamaban Midnight Man. Tiene una magnífica visión nocturna. Probablemente ha matado más blancos —o sea, terroristas— que cenas calientes hayas tenido tú. Ja ja.

—Ja ja —repitió Serena con voz apagada. No tenía ningún problema en absoluto en creer lo que decía Nick. La calma, la palpable aura de peligro alrededor del hombre, contaba su propia historia. Acababa de dejar entrar en su casa a un hombre muy peligroso. En absoluto un sencillo soldado, sino un asesino profesional. Un hombre que mataba por su país, eso era cierto, pero a fin de cuentas un asesino.

Nick interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Dime, ¿cómo es que Midnight Man ha ido a alquilarte una oficina? Ni siquiera sabía que estaba en la ciudad. Oí que se había retirado por incapacidad, pero después desapareció del mapa.

—¿Incapacidad? —El hombre que ella había visto no estaba incapacitado en absoluto. Todo lo contrario, de hecho—. No me pareció incapacitado.

—Recibió un mal disparo hace más o menos un año que le rompió la rodilla. La marina le pagó una nueva, pero ya no puede trabajar en los niveles más altos. No sé qué es lo que hace ahora.

—Tiene una compañía de seguridad internacional. Se llama Seguridad Alpha.

—No me digas —Serena oyó un suave silbido—. Seguridad Alpha es una compañía con clase. Tiene un representante realmente bueno. ¿Así que Darién es Alpha, huh? ¿Ahora vive en Portland?

—Supongo que sí.

—Bueno, que me condenen. Dile a ese hijo de p… er, a ese desgraciado que será mejor que se ponga pronto en contacto. Y querida, no te preocupes por Darién, es honesto y completamente, absolutamente de fiar, y si es el jefe de Alpha es más que solvente. Me alegro de que vaya a estar en ese edificio contigo. Ahora no tenemos que preocuparnos de que estés en Pearl. Has puesto a un tipo realmente peligroso a tu lado —El nivel de ruido de fondo aumentó otra vez. Dios santo, ¿ese sonido era un tiro?

—¡Kumada, trae tu culo aquí! ¡Ya!

—¡Eh, Serena!, tengo que irme corriendo, hoy esto parece un zoo. Hasta luego.

Un tipo realmente peligroso. Serena estaba de pie al lado del escritorio. Puso el inalámbrico en la base y se quedó mirando, sin ver, su mano. Un tipo realmente peligroso iba a vivir justo al otro lado del vestíbulo.

Pero se suponía que ella no tenía que preocuparse por nada.

Claro.

—Así que has llamado a Nick. Bien —dijo una voz profunda y áspera, y ella soltó un grito.

—Oh, Dios —Y pegó un bote hacia atrás del susto.

Él estaba allí, de pie, ante ella, aún más grande y más alto de lo que recordaba.

—Mira —Un rápido movimiento de la enorme mano y una tarjeta de crédito, un par de tenacitas y una vara de acero curvada cayeron sobre el escritorio—. Esto es lo único que ha hecho falta para saltarse tu seguridad. Y porque tenía prisa. Si hubiera tenido un poco de tiempo podría haberlo hecho con una escupida y un alambre. Así que ya ves que tu sistema de seguridad funciona como… ¡eh!

A Serena el corazón le latía salvajemente y parecía que iba a salirle del pecho. Tenía que sentarse y no había ningún sitio para hacerlo. Tratando de moverse, tropezó y algo tiró de ella y la lanzó sobre un enorme pecho mientras trataba de enfocar la vista y hacer desaparecer los puntitos luminosos que tenía delante de los ojos.

—Eh, eh, cálmate. Lo siento si te he asustado. Sólo quería demostrarte que necesitas mejorar tu sistema de seguridad. No hay nada como una demostración en vivo para convencer a las personas. No entraba en la demostración el que te desmayaras.

Ella todavía era incapaz de entender las palabras. Su voz era un estruendo profundo en su pecho sin ningún significado. Apoyó la frente en su clavícula con las palmas de las manos sobre los pectorales.

Él la abrazaba con fuerza, con tanta fuerza que hasta le podía oír el latido fuerte y tranquilo del corazón. Un latido por cada dos de los suyos.

Había estado fuera, bajo la lluvia. Olía delicioso, una mezcla embriagadora de hombre, lluvia y cuero. Serena movió ligeramente la mano derecha bajo la chaqueta y tocó una especie de arnés de cuero. Intrigada, movió la mano sobre el pecho, un poco más allá, y encontró madera y un cañón de acero.

Él no la soltaba y ella, sin aliento, sintió ahora otra clase de conmoción. Una mano grande cubrió la parte alta de su espalda, la otra la agarró por la cintura. Él apretó con fuerza con aquella mano y el vientre entró en contacto con algo igualmente duro.

No era una pistola.

Serena dio un respingo hacia atrás como si se hubiera quemado. Alguna parte de su cerebro comprendió que había podido moverse sólo porque él había abierto los brazos en el momento en que pegó el brinco. De otra manera no hubiera habido manera de poder liberarse del abrazo. Los músculos que había empujado al dar un salto atrás parecían de acero.

Sin poder decir ni una palabra, se lo quedó mirando.

—Necesitas un nuevo sistema de seguridad —dijo él.

Ella abrió la boca pero no salió ningún sonido. Un nuevo sistema de seguridad. Las palabras flotaron por su cabeza pero no encontraron ningún sitio para aterrizar. No lograba encontrar la manera de retenerlas, ni tampoco a sus emociones.

La expresión de él era como siempre. Decidida, seria, grave. No era posible leer su reacción.

Eso si había tenido alguna. No parecía afectado en absoluto. Aunque sabía que al menos una parte de él si se había visto afectada, y mucho.

La vergüenza apareció inmediatamente después del susto. En grandes oleadas. Sintió como el calor iba subiéndole a la cara junto con otro calor completamente incontrolable.

Serena buscó desesperada alguna manera de tratar con la situación. Alguna frase intrascendente, neutral y elegante que la ayudara a lidiar con el hecho de haber sentido el pene de un completo desconocido.

¡Un pene erecto, por favor!

Un pene enorme, erecto.

Oh, Dios.

Clavó la mirada a unos quince centímetros por encima de la cabeza de él. Tenía la garganta seca y le dolían los pulmones.

—Necesitas un nuevo sistema de seguridad —repitió él. Un nuevo sistema de seguridad. Nuevo. Sistema. Seguridad. ¡Ah! Necesitaba un nuevo sistema de seguridad.

Bien… sí. Si él podía burlar el sistema de seguridad en el tiempo que le llevaba hacer una llamada de teléfono, era posible que necesitara uno nuevo.

—De acuerdo —graznó ella. Se aclaró la voz—. Vale. Lo examinaré en cuanto pueda. Preguntaré…

—No te molestes. Yo te instalaré uno. Uno que no se pueda burlar. Como agradecimiento a tus diseños.

—No tienes que… —Serena lo miró a la cara. No era una cara a la que pudieras decir que no—. Vale. Gracias.

—¿Cuál es tu restaurante favorito de Portland?

Ella soltó un pequeño resoplido intentando adaptarse al cambio de conversación.

—Bueno, supongo… Comme Chez Soi. Pero por qué…

—Podemos hablar de tu nuevo sistema de seguridad esta noche, durante la cena —declaró él como si fuera un hecho tan irrebatible como la gravedad.

—¿La cena?

—Te recogeré a las siete.

Serena intentó centrarse, pero no hubo manera. Ni siquiera podía pensar, no con ese hombre en la misma habitación que absorbía todo el oxígeno junto con su sentido común.

Y dijo lo único que podía decir:

—Vale.

—Tráeme una llave porque no podré instalar el nuevo sistema de seguridad hasta pasado mañana como pronto. Empezaré a trasladar mis cosas mañana. Dormiré aquí mañana por la noche. Lo primero que traeré será la cama.

La cama. Su cama. Serena se lo podía imaginar demasiado bien en su cama, un cuerpo grande durmiendo entre las sábanas enredadas.

—Vale —susurró.

La miró fijamente durante unos pocos segundos, con aquellos ojos oscuros y serios que parecían poder pasearse por su mente. Luego él asintió y se dirigió hacia la salida. No dio la impresión de que se apresurase pero cubrió la distancia con rapidez. En un segundo ya estaba en la puerta.

Grande como era no hizo ningún ruido. ¿Cómo podía ser? Llevaba botas y tenían que haber hecho algún sonido en el suelo de madera, ¿verdad?

Pero desapareció tan silenciosamente como había venido. Había aparecido ante ella tan de repente como un fantasma. Y luego, ya no estaba.

Serena se quedó con la mirada clavada en el lugar donde él había estado durante mucho tiempo después de haber oído el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, luego buscó a tientas una silla. Tenía un día muy ocupado por delante pero no podía ir a ninguna parte hasta que las piernas no dejaran de temblar.

1 Artistas que hacen postales en miniatura que pueden venderse por correo o por internet.


	4. CAPITULO 3

Capítulo 3

A las siete en punto, Darién tocó el timbre de la entrada principal de Serena y a las siete y un minuto oyó el sonido ligero de los tacones. Tenía que reconocer que ella era puntual.

Darién supuso que no debería sorprenderse. A fin de cuentas, Serena Tsukino era una mujer de negocios, y con éxito. Uno no sobrevivía en los negocios si no cumplía con la agenda.

Se había encontrado con que el mundo de los negocios, a su manera, era tan exigente como la marina.

Esperó pacientemente ahí fuera absteniéndose, por piedad, de volver a forzar la cerradura y abrir la puerta. Ya se había hecho entender.

No, él estaba ahí fuera ante la puerta y tocando el timbre por la ridícula idea que debía tener ella de lo que haría un hombre normal esperando a una mujer. Para salir. Para tener una cita.

Suponía que era así como se hacía. El hombre esperando a la mujer tras una puerta. Su experiencia en estos asuntos era bastante limitada. Normalmente cuando quería sexo se iba a un bar de citas y echaba la red hasta que alguien picaba el anzuelo. A veces tenía que esperar cinco minutos, a veces diez.

Las mujeres no andaban buscando corazones ni flores y él no pretendía darlos.

Serena Tsukino era un asunto completamente diferente. Meterse en su cama iba a requerir alguna delicadeza y que sacudiera el polvo de sus oxidadas habilidades sociales. Tendría que mantener alguna clase de educada conversación intrascendental, algo que raramente tenía con civiles.

¿Por qué no podría ir directamente al grano? Se encogió de hombros bajo el abrigo de lana de cachemir, que era el disfraz de hombre de negocios, deseando haberse metido ya en su cama y reconociendo lo insólito que era el estar tan impaciente.

Una vez se había ocultado tras una roca en uno de los más peligrosos Stans1 durante cuatro días y cuatro noches sin mover un músculo para poder dispararle a uno de los tenientes de Abdul Rashemm. Esta picazón era diferente a aquella.

Iba a tener que pasar por esta tarde. Y posiblemente por algunas de otras tardes iguales a ésta. Pedirle que saliera con él a cenar —o sea, tener citas— era necesario. Tenía que haber algo entre conocerla y acostarse con ella. No podía simplemente decir "Vámonos a la cama". La cosa no funcionaba así, no con damas.

O al menos eso era lo que suponía. No tenía mucha experiencia con esa especie. Así que allí estaba él, encadenado a una tarde de conversación.

No quería ser agradable.

No quería tener que dar su opinión sobre como decorar la nueva oficina. Lo único que quería era plantar todo el enorme problema que tenía en la ingle en aquellas preciosas manos y dejarla que se ocupara de ello. Y seguro como el infierno que no hacía falta que ella supiera qué sistema de seguridad necesitaba el edificio. Él era bueno en esas cosas.

Lo que él quería era saltarse la cena e ir directamente a la cama. Sentir esas piernas largas y esbeltas alrededor de la cintura. Hundirse en ella. Seguro que sería ardiente y apretada…

Suspiró y cambió de postura con la mandíbula tensa. Era muy probable que meterse en su edificio fuera más fácil que meterse en su cama.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y allí estaba ella, Serena Tsukino, desde aquella mañana su nueva casera y casi la mujer más deseable que había visto jamás, enmarcada en la puerta, el fragante y cálido aire interior condensándose en la fría noche.

¡Maldición! Se le retorció el estómago. ¿Es que todo aquel peculiar edificio olía como ella?

Se lo quedó mirando, con un pie dentro y uno fuera, aturdida e inquieta, como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos, lo que, gracias a Dios, no podía hacer. Llevaba el largo abrigo desbrochado revelando una blusa de un rosa pálido con botones de perla lo bastante abierta como para mostrar la elevación redonda de unos pechos de marfil. Las manos fueron cerrándose hasta transformarse en puños.

—Hola —Serena no le podía leer la mente pero al parecer una parte de su energía sexual llegó hasta ella porque lo miró un poco aprensiva. Tal vez debería haberse dado dos duchas frías.

—Buenas noches —Retumbó su voz al responder y ella sonrió y pareció relajarse un poco.

Respuesta correcta.

Bien.

Podía hacerlo. Seguro que podía. Al menos durante unas horas.

Ella se inclinó para echar cuidadosamente el cerrojo a la puerta que él había dejado inutilizada en tres minutos. Se enderezó y cuando giró la cabeza hacia él, finos mechones de cabellos perfumados de color miel se aferraron a la lana oscura del abrigo de cachemir. Él los levantó con suavidad y le resbalaron por la mano como si fueran de seda. Lo miró con los ojos azules muy abiertos como si él estuviera a punto de comérsela entera.

Nada le gustaría más. Cogerla, prepararla antes de montarla…

La cogió por el codo e inspiró profundamente. Vayamos por partes. Tenía que alimentarla y obligarse a algo de conversación antes de subirse encima de ella.

Iba a ser una larga tarde. La primera de muchas largas tardes.

—Gracias por tocar el timbre y no forzar la cerradura —Serena miró hacia arriba —muy hacia arriba—, al hombre que caminaba junto a ella por el camino de entrada.

La boca de él se curvó en una media sonrisa.

—De nada.

—Estoy segura de que te viste tentado a hacerlo.

—No. Ya había demostrado mi punto de vista.

Sí, desde luego que lo había hecho.

Estaba tan cerca de ella que podía verle la gotitas de lluvia en el pelo negro cortado a rape. Qué sorpresa se había llevado al abrir la puerta unos minutos antes. Aquella mañana había parecido peligroso y de mala reputación. Había decidido firmar el alquiler sólo porque era un oficial, aunque no un caballero.

Esta tarde no le suponía ningún problema creer que llevaba una empresa con éxito. Guau, estaba guapísimo. Se le veía tan poderoso como por la mañana, pero vestido con un traje elegante y con un abrigo gris de lana de cachemir, parecía… respetable. Como alguien con quien podría salir para cenar sin necesidad de preocuparse porque se la comiera entera y escupiera los huesos.

Él le ofreció el brazo cuando bajaron las escaleras, deteniéndose en el pórtico que cubría la puerta. Ahora llovía bastante, algo habitual en Portland esas nubes plomizas y grises.

Darién había abierto un resistente paraguas bastante grande, pero se detuvo un momento esperando que menguara un poco el aguacero. Serena echó una mirada hacia abajo. No llevaba botas de combate como esta mañana, pero llevaba unos zapatos recios, elegantes y muy limpios, adecuados para el aguacero que caía.

A diferencia de sus zapatos de charol Rossetti. Suspiró. Los zapatos de charol le habían costado bastante y se le iban a estropear.

No importaba. Alzó la mirada y automáticamente escudriñó la calle, como hacía siempre.

Dos manzanas más abajo había una nueva galería muy moderna y tres bloques más allá, por el otro lado, un restaurante especializado en comidas asiáticas que tenía prevista la apertura la semana siguiente. Pearl se estaba civilizando.

Pero esta zona en particular de Rose Street estaba oscura y destartalada. A menudo Serena vacilaba antes de meterse apresuradamente en la calle e ir hacia su coche y nunca salía sola después del anochecer.

En cambio ahora no estaba asustada. Con la mano en el poderoso brazo de Darién Chiba, yendo a su lado, no sentía ningún miedo. Ninguno en absoluto.

—Vamos —Sosteniendo el paraguas sobre ella con la mano derecha, le puso el brazo izquierdo alrededor de la cintura y fueron rápidamente hacia el coche.

Camión, más bien. Serena miró consternada la puerta abierta del copiloto del Yukon y luego lo miró a él. Desde aquel ángulo y en la oscuridad lo único que veía era una gran mandíbula.

Apenas tuvo tiempo para contemplar la distancia y la imposibilidad de subir con la falda negra estrecha que llevaba cuando Darién la cogió en brazos y la colocó con suavidad en el asiento.

Era una mujer adulta y él la había cogido con el mismo esfuerzo que hubiera empleado para coger a un niño.

De nuevo tuvo que maravillarse por la rapidez con la que se movía el hombre. Todavía se estaba colocando el abrigo cuando la puerta del conductor se abrió y se cerró rápidamente dejando entrar un remolino de aire frío. Puso el coche en marcha.

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó ella cuando llegaron a Brandon Avenue.

Él le dirigió una rápida mirada de superioridad.

—Adonde tú querías —Aunque no dijo las palabras en voz alta, quedó flotando un "por supuesto".

Serena parpadeó.

—¿A Comme Chez Soi?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Exacto.

Ella casi se rió.

—¿Pudiste hacer una reserva en Comme Chez Soi un viernes por la noche? —Había una lista de espera permanente de dos semanas. Una reserva en el último momento en un viernes por la noche era imposible.

Iban por la zona del centro de la ciudad y le podía ver con más claridad el perfil de rasgos limpios y duros. Su rostro era fuerte, decidido.

—Los persuadí para que hicieran sitio a dos más, sí.

Los había persuadido… ella jadeó. Había estado armado. ¿Los había apuntado con una pistola?

Serena se llevó el puño a la boca.

—Oh, Dios mío, Darién, ¿qué les hiciste para convencerlos de que nos dieran una mesa?

Él se rió, un sonido áspero y bajo.

—No lo que estás pensando, cariño. Entré tranquilamente y le di al maître una nota con un billete.

Feliz de que la oscuridad no dejara ver el rubor en las mejillas, Serena miró a ciegas por la ventana.

"Cariño". La había llamado cariño. Eso no significaba nada en absoluto, desde luego. Pero el corazón le había dado un salvaje vuelco en el pecho. Puso una mano sobre la otra y respiró profundamente varias veces para tranquilizarse.

Era como estar en una cueva, los dos solos. Una cueva oscura apartada del resto del mundo. Había poco tráfico y las aceras estaban vacías. La enorme máquina rodó silenciosamente por las calles dejando un arco de agua a su paso. El suave zumbido del parabrisas iba al mismo ritmo que los latidos de su corazón.

Él conducía rápido pero seguro y Serena se sentía completamente a salvo como si estuviera envuelta en un capullo.

—Está lloviendo muy fuerte —dijo ella rompiendo el silencio. Él no había dicho una palabra en los diez últimos minutos. Tenía que aprender a hablar con ese hombre sin que le temblara la voz ni las manos. El clima parecía un tema seguro.

—No es que haga muy buen tiempo por aquí —Se quejó él—. Siempre llueve.

Por un momento se sintió encantada al pensar en Darién Chiba, grande y malo, descontento por un poco de lluvia, como si estuviera hecho de azúcar y pudiera deshacerse.

—Bueno… —Bromeó ella con suavidad—. No siempre. De vez en cuando hace un día de sol. O dos. No eres de por aquí, ¿verdad?

No podía situar el acento de su profunda voz. No era del oeste, eso seguro.

—No, señora.

La miró y sus ojos se encontraron. Aquella mirada tuvo tal poder sobre ella que Serena tuvo que apartar la vista. Fue como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago.

Di algo, idiota.

—Entonces, um, ¿de dónde eres?

Él guardó silencio un momento mientras conducía por la difícil intersección de Harrison.

—De todas partes en general y de ninguna en particular. Mi padre estaba en la marina y crecí en las bases navales. Cuando fui lo bastante mayor para alistarme, seguí sus pasos. He vivido en casi todas las bases navales de este país y en muchas del extranjero. La mayor parte de ellas con sol —añadió irónicamente—. Cuando me tomé la jubilación anticipada, me hizo falta una base de operaciones. Tanto me daba un sitio como otro.

—Entonces… ¿por qué Portland?

—La verdad es que no lo sé —Se encogió de hombros—. Muchos me hablaron de lo grande que era este sitio. Hacía años que conocía a Nick, de cuando él era marino. Me dijo que había buena caza y pesca y que se podía navegar. Parecía un lugar tan bueno como cualquier otro.

—Nick dijo que no se había enterado de que estuvieras en la ciudad.

—Sí. Había planeado expandir el negocio poco a poco, tener tiempo para ver a los amigos, tal vez ir alguna vez a pescar y a cazar. En lugar de eso, el negocio ha subido como la espuma y he ido de un lado a otro desde entonces. Apenas he tenido tiempo de recobrar el aliento. Debería haber buscado un local más grande ya hace tiempo. Pero… —La miró de reojo con ojos tan centelleantes que le cortó el aliento—, estoy realmente contento de haber esperado. Realmente contento —Hizo un viraje y aparcó—. Ya hemos llegado.

Otra vez, se movió muy rápido para un hombre tan grande. Unos segundos después de haber parado el SUV ya estaba en su puerta. En ese momento no llovía y el aire estaba silencioso. Pasó un coche y los faros le dieron a él de lleno en la cara.

Ella retuvo el aliento ante la intensidad de su expresión, de las profundas líneas que englobaban unos rasgos sombríos. Había abierto los brazos para bajarla. Ella le puso las manos en los hombros y se inclinó hacia delante. Él también se inclinó. Las narices se tocaron.

Algo en los ojos de él le dijo que estaba a un pelo de…

—No me beses —susurró ella.

—No —La voz era baja y áspera—. Cuando empiece a besarte no pararé. Y la primera vez que tengamos sexo será en una cama, no en el asiento delantero de un coche en medio de una calle. Así podremos tomarnos todo el tiempo que queramos.

Alargó aquellas manos tan grandes, la sacó del asiento y la dejó en el suelo sin ningún esfuerzo.

Quedaron allí de pie quietos durante unos instantes, de los amplios robles goteaba agua que caía sobre ellos. Todavía tenía las manos sobre ella abarcándole casi toda la cintura. El corazón de Serena iba a toda velocidad. Debería escandalizarse. Se escandalizó. Por las rudas palabras y por su significado. Debería decir… algo. ¿Algo como… "En tus sueños, tío" o "Que te apuestas"?

Las imágenes que traían aquellas palabras tan rudas —amplios hombros desnudos elevándose, calientes y fuertes, sobre ella, besos febriles y sexo duro y ardiente— la dejaron sin respiración.

El poder y el sexo surgían de ese hombre en olas tangibles completamente invencibles e imparables.

Nunca en su vida había sentido algo parecido. Estaba temblorosa, perdiendo la compostura, como un bebé que está dando sus primeros pasos. Se quedó mirándolo en silencio con la respiración formando nubecillas blancas en el aire frío de la noche y luego se apartó.

—¿Cómo te atreves a decir esto, aunque lo pienses? Dormir conmigo no entra en el alquiler —Le temblaba la voz—. No me acuesto con cualquiera.

Le puso la mano en los riñones cuando abrió el paraguas, grande y negro, sobre su cabeza y empezaron a andar hacia el restaurante.

—No —dijo con voz profunda—. Estoy seguro de que no lo haces.

Serena le echó una rápida mirada a la cara. No mostraba ninguna de esas sonrisas fatuas como la de algunos tipos desagradables cuando estaban intentando ligar. Su expresión era dura, seria y peligrosa. Un soldado que acababa de declarar un objetivo militar.

Vamos a tomar aquella colina. Vamos a tener sexo en una cama.

Era un soldado multi-condecorado. Probablemente por conseguir sus objetivos.

Qué Dios la ayudara. ¿En dónde se había metido?

Cuando llegaron al restaurante Serena lanzó un inconsciente suspiro de alivio, como si hubiera dejado atrás algo más que una tarde fría. Moviéndose en aquellos espacios familiares y elegantes sintió que pisaba terreno seguro, en el que conocía las reglas. Donde podría mantenerse firme. Allí estaba en el siglo XXI en vez de en una cueva donde el vencedor era el hombre con el garrote más grande.

El maître les dio la bienvenida y los acompañó a una mesa en un rincón aislado, uno de los mejores, cerca de la enorme chimenea encendida. Serena alzó las cejas. A menudo iba allí con clientes a la hora del almuerzo pero nunca le habían ofrecido este sitio tan selecto. El billete de Darién debía ser uno con mucho poder.

—¿Conoces la comida francesa? —Le preguntó ella cuando abrió el menú con tapas de cuero.

—Sí, algo —Darién se encogió de hombros—. Pero no soy un comilón exigente. Pediré lo que tú pidas —Él se había sentado a su lado en el banco en vez de al otro lado de la mesa y pudo sentir los fuertes músculos del bíceps cuando se encogió de hombros.

Serena bajó el menú.

—¿Pedimos entonces "Rognons La Créme Ardennais"?

Darién apoyó los anchos hombros en el respaldo del banco y bufó.

—¿Te crees que retrocedería ante unos riñones con crema? No sabes lo malas que son las raciones de campo. Eso cuando tenemos raciones. Mis hombres y yo nos escondimos una vez en una cueva durante tres semanas y lo único que teníamos para como era una cabra montesa que capturamos. Tuvimos que comérnosla cruda porque no podíamos arriesgarnos a encender un fuego. Nos lo comimos todo, incluyendo los globos oculares. Nos habríamos comido los cascos y la piel si hubiéramos podido.

—Ugh —se estremeció ella delicadamente—. ¿En donde pasó eso?

Él hizo una mueca con la boca.

—En algún sitio mucho más desagradable que éste, eso seguro.

—¿Si me lo dijeras tendrías que matarme? —preguntó ella en broma, enrollando un mechón de cabello que le caía por detrás de la oreja.

—No. Nunca —Él le cogió la mano, con la cara seria—. No hago daño a las mujeres, Serena. No podría. Nunca te preocupes por eso —se acercó la mano a la boca y le besó en el dorso—. Pero sí. Es mejor para ti que no lo sepas.

Sintió un hormigueo en la mano, allí donde él la había besado. Eso la sorprendió y la asustó.

El camarero se acercó para colocar ante ellos un platito de entremeses calientes y para tomar nota de lo que querían. Darién hizo el pedido en un francés bastante decente. El hombre estaba lleno de sorpresas. Podía forzar una cerradura, comerse una cabra cruda y hablar francés. Una combinación insólita para un hombre insólito.

—Hablas bastante bien. Tu francés es mejor que mi francés de instituto, eso seguro.

—La marina envió a algunos de nosotros a unos cursos intensivos en Monterey. Aprender francés y español estuvo bien, pero el farsi y el afgano fueron unas put… er, difíciles de aprender.

No le había liberado la mano. Con el otro bazo colocado a lo largo del respaldo del sofá, la mantenía eficazmente en un abrazo.

Serena se aclaró la voz. Tenía la pared en un lado y la pared de su pecho en el otro. Ni siquiera podía ver a los otros comensales. Él llenaba por completo su campo visual, abrumándola.

El parpadeo de la vela lanzaba sombras fascinantes sobre los rasgos duros de su cara. Aunque tenía una barba cerrada iba perfectamente afeitado. Debía haberse afeitado justo antes de salir. No había indicios de un aftershave pero era muy consciente del aroma que desprendía, ropa limpia, cuero y jabón. Y algo indefinible que debía ser… él.

Serena tosió y se removió inquieta. Él estaba tan cerca que le parecía que no había bastante aire para respirar. Tiró con suavidad de la mano, después más fuerte. Y la mano grande apretó más.

—Si estás intentando que desista, no lo conseguirás —Se inclinó hacia delante aún más y enterró la nariz en su pelo—. Me atraes demasiado para que desista —murmuró—. Hueles muy bien, demasiado bien. Cristo, te deseo —Cuando la mano derecha se movió por el respaldo del sofá hasta rodearle la nuca, ella dio un brinco.

—¿Te asusto?

—Un poco —susurró ella.

—Lástima. Porque no voy a desistir. De ninguna manera —Le estaba acariciando los dedos, jugando con ellos, pasándole la áspera almohadilla de sus propios dedos sobre la piel. Le centelleaban los ojos. Ella todavía no podía adivinar de qué color eran. Oscuros, pero no marrones. Tampoco exactamente azules. Él le liberó la mano para acariciarle las mejillas.

—Suave —murmuró Darién—. Tan suave —Uno de los grandes dedos se deslizó por su mandíbula, después bajó por el cuello. Trazó una vena que palpitaba—. Podrías pensar que estás asustada, Serena, pero no lo creo. ¿Sabes lo qué creo? ¿Hmmm?

A ella se le había acelerado la respiración, aspirando aire a bocanadas ligeras y rápidas.

—No —Incluso a ella la voz le sonó ronca—. ¿Qué crees?

—Tu piel es tan fina, puedo ver cómo te palpita la sangre en esta vena de aquí.

Movió el dedo seductoramente hacia abajo, le acarició la clavícula y subió por la redondez del pecho. Y luego rodeó el pezón.

—Aquí estás dura, cariño. Es como una piedrecita.

A través de la tira del sostén, a través de la seda de la camisa, las sensaciones fueron muy intensas. Las sintió hasta en los dedos de los pies. Y cuando él pasó rozando el pezón, de aquí para allá, ella sintió —oh, Dios— como se le retorcía el útero, preludio de las palpitaciones de un orgasmo.

—¿Quieres saber lo que creo? Creo que estás… excitada.

Ella miró alrededor salvajemente, esperando anclarse a otra cosa que no fuera Darién Chiba, y su voz, y sus manos. Pero él lo eclipsaba todo y lo único que podía ver era su cara cerniéndose sobre ella, mirándola con tanta atención como cualquier depredador vigilaría a su presa.

Volvió a acariciarle el pezón con el pulgar, observándola. Ella gimió suavemente y se mordió los labios.

—Y yo —Le cogió la mano con fuerza y —oh, Dios— se la puso en la ingle—, también estoy excitado —terminó con un áspero susurro.

El pene parecía una barra de acero, pero viva y caliente. Ella comprendió que inconscientemente había intensificado la presión sobre la ingle cuando él cerró los ojos con fuerza y su respiración se transformó en un siseo. El pene le saltó bajo la mano y se volvió, de manera imposible, más largo y más duro.

Serena, temblando, apartó la mano. La entrelazó con la otra, las puso sobre la mesa y clavó la mirada en ellas. Debería decir algo. Sabía que tenía que decir algo pero no le vino absolutamente nada a la mente.

Esto había sobrepasado todos los límites de su experiencia con los hombres. Había tenido muchas primeras citas y esto estaba totalmente fuera de su experiencia, mucho más allá de lo que consideraba una comunicación normal entre un hombre y una mujer.

¡Si esto ni siquiera era una cita! Deberían estar teniendo una agradable cena de negocios hablando de los detalles del alquiler.

Deberían estar hablando de la decoración de la oficina y de los proyectos para un nuevo sistema de seguridad. Tal vez con algún pequeño coqueteo dentro de una conversación seria y adulta.

Eso estaba permitido. Él era un hombre poderosamente atractivo. Un hombre muy… masculino. Un poco de apacible atracción sexual estaba bien. Un suave flirteo, alguna pequeña ráfaga.

No este vendaval que amenazaba con derribarla.

Él estaba sentado tan cerca que podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Un macho poderoso totalmente excitado que de algún modo tenía la capacidad de hacerla sentir como si estuvieran solos en una cueva en algún sitio en vez de en un restaurante atestado y civilizado.

Serena sabía que en algún sitio, más allá de los extremadamente amplios hombros, había una sala llena de comensales pasándoselo bien, comiendo bien, y teniendo conversaciones normales. Nada de eso llegaba hasta allí. Allí estaban sólo ellos dos, y los dos excitados.

A él se le notaba perfectamente bien.

Ella todavía podía sentir la caricia en el pecho, aunque él hubiera dejado caer la mano. El pezón —ambos pezones en realidad—, estaban doloridos. Le dolía entre los muslos y sabía que estaba mojada. La verdad es que había estado menos excitada que ahora haciendo el amor con otros hombres.

Y el recuerdo táctil del pene llenando la mano, caliente y duro como el hierro, haciéndose aún más grande al tocarlo, permanecía todavía allí.

Era tan poco propio de ella. Serena Tsukino no practicaba el sexo. No como éste. No caliente y duro y tan incontrolado que había acariciado a un hombre en una mesa de un restaurante.

Inspiró profundamente.

—Necesitamos… —Se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos. No pienses en lo que necesitamos—. Necesitamos, um, hablar. Hablar de ese nuevo sistema de seguridad. Y… y de la decoración de la oficina, si quieres que yo me ocupe de ello.

—Bien —El calor de los ojos no había desaparecido y todavía tenía la voz ronca por la excitación—. Hablemos.

Si ella había esperado que él se reclinara hacia atrás y cambiara el lenguaje corporal, se había equivocado. El fuerte antebrazo cayó sobre la mesa delante de ella. Con el otro brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá, estaba todavía rodeada por el macho grande y caliente.

Ella se movió y con el pecho le rozó el brazo. Un músculo de la mandíbula masculina dio un salto.

Se quedó congelada.

Él respiró profundamente.

—De acuerdo, seguridad. Lo primero que tienes que hacer es mejorar el alumbrado exterior del edificio, sobre todo la entrada —La miró con el ceño fruncido—. No me puedo creer que vivas en la zona de Pearl y no te hayas encargado de eso.

Serena frunció el ceño.

—La entrada está alumbrada —protestó. Ella misma había diseñado las luces. Cristal y hierro forjado en forma de tulipán.

La miró con compasión.

—Esferas de cien vatios sobre el portal no son lo que yo llamaría iluminación de seguridad. Esos vatios están totalmente desperdiciados. No necesitas iluminar el cielo. Lo que necesitas es luz donde más necesites ver. Lo que tienes ahora es un resplandor que crea sombras y un gamberro puede ocultarse en ellas y atacarte cuando salgas por la noche para sacar la basura.

Nunca se le hubiera ocurrido mirarlo de esa manera. Y nunca se le ocurriría. Ni en un millón de años. Abrió la boca y la cerró. La volvió a abrir.

—Oh.

—Lo que necesitas —continuó él—, es un metal ligero que no desvíe la luz y no resplandezca. Voy a instalar focos con sensores infrarrojos que se activan sólo cuando alguien pasa por delante de los detectores de seguridad. Es muy efectivo para espantar intrusos.

Ese era un mundo |completamente nuevo.

—Oh —dijo ella otra vez—. Vale.

Pero él no había terminado.

—También necesitarás sensores de movimiento y poner un sistema conectado a un temporizador para que suene música cuando estamos fuera del edificio.

Sensores de movimiento. Luces infrarrojas. Detectores.

—No sé —dijo ella ansiosamente—. Todo eso parece caro.

—No te preocupes por ello. Lo que has diseñado para mí lo compensa con creces.

—No lo diseñé para ti expresamente —protestó ella—. Sólo hacía garabatos un día mientras estaba sentada en las habitaciones vacías. Y sentí… —Sentí que tú venías. Contuvo el aliento—. Sentí que sería una buen espacio para un negocio —terminó.

—Es hermoso —dijo él con voz profunda y tranquila.

Ella lo miró alarmada.

—Sólo soy un soldado. Un ex soldado —añadió él con ironía—. Pero no estoy ciego ni estoy muerto. Vi que era exquisito. Y funcional.

Ella sonrió, adulada.

—Gracias. Eso es lo que un buen diseño de interior debe ser. Cuando me expliques algo más de cómo es tu negocio, es muy probable que pueda mejorar lo que has visto.

—Tendrás mucho tiempo para ver cómo funciona mi negocio —La miró con calma—. Viviré y trabajaré al otro lado del vestíbulo.

El pensar en eso le cortó la respiración. Él era una presencia tan poderosa. ¿Cómo diablos iba a poder concentrarse en su trabajo sabiendo que él estaba al otro lado del vestíbulo?

Serena cogió el tenedor de postre y empezó a trazar figuras en el mantel de lino.

—Debe haber sido difícil hacer el salto del ejército al mundo de los negocios. Nick mencionó que te habías retirado por una incapacidad.

Ella alzó la vista brevemente. Incapacidad. Era muy difícil asociar la palabra incapacidad con ese hombre. Duro, fuerte, resistente. Parecía que podía conquistar el mundo.

—Mmm —Claro, él no iba a discutir nada relacionado con su lesión—. Es gracioso. Cuando estaba en activo, no podía imaginarme otra clase de vida —Se medio rió—. Mierd… perdón, estoy demasiado acostumbrado a pasar todo el tiempo con hombres, sé que tengo que lavarme la lengua. De todos modos, durante la mayor parte de mi vida ni siquiera sabía que existía otra manera de vivir. Crecí en las bases navales y luego pasé mi vida adulta en la marina. Y, claro, muchas cosas son nuevas para mí. ¿Pero sabes qué? Me hace ilusión esta nueva etapa. Me hace ilusión montar mi negocio, echar raíces, tener una casa —Los ojos oscuros —¿qué color era aquel? Las luces eran demasiado suaves para adivinarlo— se clavaron en ella—. Eso es gracias a ti. Nunca he viviendo en un sitio como el que has diseñado para mí.

Serena agachó la cabeza. Ya antes había recibido elogios por su trabajo. Incluso le habían dado un premio por el diseño de un pequeño museo. Pero nada, nada, había significado tanto para ella como aquellas tranquilas palabras.

Se aclaró la voz.

—Bien… espera hasta que esté hecho antes de decir eso. Puede que no te guste el resultado.

—Me gustará —La voz profunda hablaba con seguridad—. ¿Nos vamos?

Serena asombrada, miró alrededor. Casi no había fuego en la enorme chimenea. La mayor parte de los clientes del restaurante se habían ido. Sólo quedaban unas pocas parejas a la izquierda, sentados muy juntos uno al lado del otro. Amantes. Sólo quedaban los amantes.

—Er… sí.

Bajó la mirada hacia su plato que todavía estaba lleno. Todo lo que ella había hecho era empujar la comida, tomando algún que otro mordisco diminuto. Asombroso. Se había pasado la noche entera en Comme Chez Soi —donde sólo los entremeses costaban 25 dólares, y valían cada penique— y no había comido.

Serena se dio toquecitos en los labios con una servilleta, súbitamente nerviosa. Repentinamente, completamente, totalmente consciente del hecho que él iba a llevarla a casa. Llegaría hasta la puerta del edificio, tal vez entraría por la puerta del apartamento y…

Los ojos se encontraron y el corazón le empezó a dar saltos.

—Te llevaré a casa —dijo él con suavidad, ayudándola a levantarse y ofreciéndole la mano.

Él debía tener algunos poderes mágicos o la capacidad de comunicarse telepáticamente porque sin que hiciera ningún signo visible los camareros les trajeron los abrigos y él la llevaba hasta la puerta, con una mano grande y caliente apoyada en la espalda, más rápido de lo que hubiera pensado que era posible.

—Ah, ¿Darién? —Ya estaban en la puerta.

—¿Sí? —Él la miró sonriendo. Fue la primera sonrisa de verdad. Una sonrisa asombrosa. Todavía parecía duro, probablemente nada cambiaría eso, pero la sonrisa le quitó años de encima.

De repente recordó la fecha de nacimiento de los papeles de la baja. Tenía sólo ocho años más que ella. Aunque era probable que fuera mucho más mayor que ella —eones más mayor— en experiencias de la vida, pero en término de años reales no había mucha diferencia. Él tenía treinta y seis años. Un hombre a esa edad todavía era joven.

—¿No tienes que pagar, o algo por el estilo?

La sonrisa se hizo más amplia, mostrando un surco a cada lado de la boca. En cualquier otra clase de cara serían considerados hoyuelos. En la cara de él, eran… abolladuras.

—No es necesario. Aquí tengo una cuenta de negocios.

Oh. Bien. Eso explicaba el tratamiento especial y la aparición mágica de una mesa libre en un viernes por la noche.

La rodeó para abrir la puerta.

Había empezado a caer aguanieve. Serena se detuvo y se abotonó el abrigo deseando otra vez haber tenido el sentido común de ponerse unas botas. Sus preciosos zapatos Rossitti iban a quedar empapados.

Darién contempló el cielo y le dio a ella el paraguas negro y grande.

—Ten, lleva tú esto.

—Vale —Alarmada, Serena cogió el pesado paraguas, preguntándose como podría protegerlos del agua a los dos si él era bastante más alto. Con un sencillo movimiento él la cogió en brazos.

—¿Qué haces? —gritó ella.

—Asegurarme que no te mojas esos preciosos zapatos. ¿Y bien? ¿Vas a usar ese paraguas para cubrirnos o recogemos agua de lluvia con él?

A oír esto, Serena se dio cuenta que estaba sosteniendo el paraguas al revés. Lo enderezó. La única manera de protegerlos a ambos del aguanieve era tener cogido el paraguas por detrás de su cuello, abrazándole. Tan sólo unos centímetros separaban ambas caras. Y los labios.

Él caminaba sin hacer ruido, llevándola con facilidad. Los alientos se mezclaban condensándose en la fría noche, formando una pequeña nube alrededor de ellos.

La mejilla de Serena rozó la de él al caminar. Este tiempo estaba hecho para resbalar y caerse. Estaba helando y la calle se había llenado de charcos. Si ella hubiera tenido que recorrer la distancia caminando, lo habría hecho moviéndose con cuidado y mirándose los pies.

Él no. Él no tenía ningún problema. Incluso llevándola, incluso sin poder verse los pies, tenía un paso estable y seguro, como si estuviera paseando en un cálida tarde de primavera.

Los brazos de Serena lo rodeaban. Al principio había intentado no tocarle, pero el paraguas era pesado y se zarandeaba con el viento. Sólo era capaz de mantenerlo estable apoyándole el brazo en la espalda. Era una posición perfecta para sentir como el conjunto de músculos de sus fuertes hombros se movía al llevarla.

El aliento de él le calentaba la mejilla. Olía a vino y chocolate, embriagador y caliente. Caliente. El calor de su cuerpo le traspasaba el abrigo. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para mantener la respiración estable, clavando la mirada sobre su hombro a la nada.

Se detuvieron y ella giró la cabeza y quedaron prácticamente nariz con nariz. Estaba tan cerca que podía ver rasgos que no había notado antes. Él tenía una cicatriz que le atravesaba la ceja izquierda, levantándola en una V invertida y dándole la apariencia de un diablo. Se había roto la nariz una vez, tal vez dos, y una cicatriz muy fina y blanca iba desde el oído hasta la barbilla, acabando justo bajo la mandíbula, como si alguien hubiera ido a por la yugular y hubiera sido detenido a tiempo.

Quién sabe qué otras cicatrices tenía en su… cuerpo.

Empezó a tener mucho calor.

Oh, Dios, piensa en alguna otra cosa, en cualquier cosa. Piensa en la nevisca y en la cena y tal vez en la cicatriz de la ceja, pero no en las del cuerpo. No mientras él la llevaba entre sus brazos, no mientras podía sentirle, sentir el cuerpo caliente a través de quién sabía cuántas capas de ropa.

Ya había sido bastante malo preguntarse sobre aquel cuerpo después de que él se hubiera ido, cuando el mero pensamiento de él desnudo había transformado sus piernas en gelatina. Era mucho más fácil imaginarlo desnudo ahora que la llevaba en brazos.

Él giró ligeramente la cabeza y ¡zas! Sus ojos en encontraron y ella sabía —lo sabía seguro— que Darién le leía los pensamientos. Peor incluso, lo que estaba sintiendo. Y él le había tocado el pecho, y le había tocado el pezón.

Él lo sabía.

Ella dejó de respirar.

Se miraron fijamente el uno al otro durante un segundo. Él bajó la cabeza y los sentidos de ella se dispararon con la alarma roja y el corazón le empezó a dar saltos, pero él sólo agarró la manilla de la puerta.

—Allá vas —dijo con suavidad y la colocó en el asiento del copiloto. Unos instantes después él estaba ya en el coche y lo ponía en marcha.

El agua nieve se convirtió en nieve acumulándose en el parabrisas mientras circulaban por la ciudad. Serena esperó a que el latido del corazón se tranquilizase intentando no mirarle. Pero eso era imposible.

El duro perfil apareció, desapareció y volvió a aparecer según iban pasando con rapidez las luces de la calle.

No había nada de lo que se pudiera hablar. La atmósfera en la cabina estaba tan cargada sexualmente que no había nada que pudiera decir que no traicionara su agitación. La voz le temblaría si abriera la boca. Incluso la respiración era errática.

Al final lo mejor era no decir nada y observarlo mientras él luchaba con facilidad contra el clima que cada vez era peor. Observarlo era fascinante. Ella estaría sudando si tuviera que atravesar la ciudad con este clima, pero él estaba tranquilo y eso la relajó, manos grandes que maniobraban el volante con facilidad, movimientos suaves, pero controlados.

Tal vez en la marina enseñaban a conducir por el aguanieve y por la nieve. Tal vez había ganado una medalla por eso.

Aparcó ante la corta acera que llevaba a la entrada. La nieve se estaba acumulando sobre la cerca de hierro forjado.

La nieve amortiguó todos los sonidos. Cuando él abrió la puerta y la cogió, fue como si todo el mundo hubiera enmudecido para que ella pudiera reclinarse entre sus brazos.

Enlazar las manos detrás de su cuello parecía ya a estas alturas un hábito muy arraigado.

—No tienes que llevarme —protestó ella—. Son sólo unos pasos.

Un músculo le bailó en la mandíbula cuando bajó los ojos para mirarla.

—Encantado de hacerlo, y mis brazos te dan la bienvenida.

El viaje desde el Yukon hasta la puerta de la calle duró lo de siempre. Unos segundos.

La dejó en el suelo al llegar a la entrada manteniendo alrededor de ella uno de los grandes brazos y extendiendo la otra mano.

—Ahora es un buen momento para darme la copia de la llave. Y darme el código de seguridad.

—Oh, por supuesto —Serena inclinó la cabeza para rebuscar en el bolso—. Siete dos cuatro seis uno tres nueve. ¿Lo ves? Lo he memorizado.

—Buena chica —Cogió la llave que ella le ofrecía, pulsó el código y abrió la puerta.

Por lo general, Serena se olvidaba de los peligros de Rose Street una vez había traspasado la puerta y se relajaba en el ambiente cálido y acogedor que había creado. Pero ahora estaba tensa, todavía con un brazo de Darién Chiba rodeándola y temblando por lo que ella se dijo que era frío.

—Apaga la alarma —dijo él. Las manos le temblaban cuando pulsó el código. Sólo estaban encendidas las luces del vestíbulo cuando lo cruzaron. De nuevo él caminaba sin hacer ningún ruido. El único sonido era el de sus propios zapatos que taconeaban nerviosamente al mismo compás que su corazón.

El vestíbulo no era largo. Antes de que pudiera reagrupar sus sentidos estaban ante su puerta. Buscó en el bolso y sacó una llave, apretándola tanto que los bordes dentados le hicieron un corte en la palma de la mano.

Serena se giró ligeramente y lo miró.

Y otra vez sus ojos se encontraron. Y quedaron mirándose.

Ella era muy consciente del hecho de que estaban los dos completamente solos en el edificio.

Iba a besarla. Estaba allí, en su lenguaje corporal, en el destello de los ojos, en la tensión de la piel de los pómulos repentinamente sonrojados.

Y ella quería que la besara. El cuerpo le decía claramente lo que quería. Tenía la respiración rápida y poco profunda. Los pechos estaban hinchados y le dolían, los pezones dolorosamente erectos, y sintió un hormigueo entre los muslos. Él lo sabía, esos ojos lo veían todo, lo notaban todo.

Cuando Darién alzó los brazos se le erizaron los cabellos de la nuca. Pero en vez de abrazarla con fuerza apoyó las grandes palmas de la mano en la pared, una a cada lado de su cabeza y continuó mirándola.

Ninguno de los dos habló. Darién bajó la cabeza despacio, observándola fijamente con una mirada tan intensa que al final ella tuvo que cerrar los ojos cuando los labios se unieron.

Suave. Tenía los labios tan suaves, pensó ella flotando. Todos los rasgos de su cara parecían tan duros y fríos, pero sus labios eran tan cálidos y suaves. Despacio, despacio, deslizó los labios por los de ella, manteniendo vivo el fuego. Tenía un sabor tan delicioso, a chocolate y a hombre y, de modo intrigante, al vino que habían bebido para cenar.

¿Era por eso que la cabeza le daba vueltas? Abrió un poco la boca y la lengua de él se deslizó por sus labios y ella los abrió aún más, impaciente por saborearlo mejor. Él apartó un poco los labios, luego volvió a bajarlos, todavía muy suavemente. La luz que Serena veía a través de los párpados cerrados se volvió dorada cuando echó ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás. Sólo lo justo para ofrecerle aún más la boca.

Él le besó las comisuras y ella no pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que el muy malo Darién Chiba, soldado, comando, resultaría ser un hombre que besaba con tanta suavidad? La sangre ya no le palpitaba en las venas por la anticipación y los nervios habían dejado de chisporrotear. Ahora le recorría el cuerpo como miel caliente.

Lo agarró con firmeza por las solapas del abrigo necesitando apoyarse en algo, anclarse a sí misma. Sintió el material suave y caliente bajo las yemas de los dedos. Igual que su boca.

Esa boca que se movía despacio sobre la suya, el único punto donde la piel tocaba piel. Él chupó, succionó con suavidad y ella lo besó lánguidamente. Suspiró en una neblina de placer y abrió aún más los labios. La suave caricia de la lengua masculina en su propia lengua la electrificó, enviándole olas de placer a todo el cuerpo.

Perezosamente, Serena abrió los ojos esperando verlo tan soñador como ella. Dio un brinco cuando le vio la expresión.

Ni soñadora, ni tierna. Su rostro era duro, de depredador, los labios estaban húmedos. Un músculo se le movía en el pómulo izquierdo. Los ojos le brillaban con intensidad y, sobresaltada, se dio cuenta de qué color eran. De color Zafiro.

La feroz intensidad de su mirada, tan fuerte que era como si la tocara con las manos, hizo que girara la cabeza hacia un lado sólo para volver a sobresaltarse. Las grandes manos crispadas contra la pared se habían puesto blancas. Él movió la mano y el polvillo del ladrillo flotó hacia el suelo.

Apretaba con tanta fuerza la pared que no hubiera sido raro que la agujereara.

Serena volvió a girar la cabeza y lo miró. Nunca se había encontrado con nada igual a esto, igual a él. Cada célula del cuerpo le latía llena de vida.

Aquel beso había sido tierno pero había visto con sus propios ojos lo que le costaba a él besarla de ese modo. Aquel poderoso control la excitó mucho más que cualquiera de los besos que le habían dado otros hombres.

Podía sentir el calor del cuerpo masculino entrando en ella a oleadas y abrumándola. Nunca le había pasado algo así.

A ella le gustaba besar —¿a qué mujer no le gustaba?— pero era un pequeño placer, como una buena comida o un vestido nuevo. Un beso nunca le había puesto el mundo al revés.

Si un beso suave, en el que apenas se rozaban los labios, una leve caricia de las lenguas, la tenía ardiendo de deseo, ¿cómo sería que la abrazara con fuerza mientras le devoraba la boca? Ya la había abrazado con fuerza antes brevemente aunque fue tiempo suficiente para sentir el poder de su cuerpo. También la había besado con suavidad.

Ella quería tener —tenía que tener— ambas cosas al mismo tiempo. Tenía que saber cómo era besarlo y abrazarlo a la vez. Quería sentir el poderoso pecho contra sus senos, quería arquearse contra él, rozarse contra él.

En el restaurante, una breve y ligera caricia en los pezones le había enviado ondas de choque por todo el cuerpo. Rozarse con fuerza contra el pecho de él podría hacer que el dolor desapareciera. Esto era un grado de pasión que no hubiera imaginado que su cuerpo pudiera sentir. Quería más. Como un drogadicto necesitando una dosis, se puso de puntillas, lo besó en la boca y cerró los ojos.

Él la había excitado en el restaurante. Todo él la excitaba. Su tamaño, aquel aire de peligro, el que pudiera… alterarla completamente. Cuando con la enorme mano le había tocado el pecho, ella casi había dado un salto en la silla.

Quería más.

A veces se besaba con una cita al despedirse en la puerta. Muy pocos hombres lo habían hecho dentro al tomar una copa y menos aún en su dormitorio.

Fuera, en la puerta, era un sitio agradable para despedirse de un hombre con un beso y si te gustaba podías ir un poco más lejos. Y si no te gustaba le susurrabas sólo "buenas noches" y te deslizabas hacia dentro y le cerrabas la puerta.

Un beso de despedida decía mucho de un hombre y de cómo reaccionaba ella ante ese hombre. Una forma segura de tantear el terreno.

Aunque nada sobre Darién Chiba le parecía seguro.

Quería que la besara con fuerza. ¿Cómo sería sentir toda aquella fuerza, todo el poder, toda la energía masculina enfocada en ella, su fuerte cuerpo abrazándola?

Tenía que averiguarlo. Quería que volviera a besarla. Como antes, pero más duro, más profundo. Aún de puntillas y con los ojos cerrados, volvió a besarlo otra vez. Sacó la lengua para acariciarle los labios y gimió, un gemido profundo en la garganta.

Todo pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Como un ciclón.

En un segundo la tuvo contra la pared, inmovilizándola allí con el enorme cuerpo. Se apoderó de su boca con dureza y le metió la lengua hasta el fondo. En un segundo le quitó el abrigo y lo tiró al suelo y con un solo movimiento, como si tuviera un cuchillo, le pasó la mano por la parte delantera, de arriba a abajo.

Oyó como los botones de perlas caían al suelo y un sonido de algo que se rasgaba y luego sus pechos estuvieron libres. Lo supo porque él la levantó y con la boca le aferró el pezón y mamó, con fuerza.

El placer fue tan intenso que casi fue dolor y soltó un grito agudo.

Él la sostenía bastante alto para que su montículo quedara al nivel del pene erecto. Con la espalda apretada contra la pared no tenía posibilidad de escape.

El hombre estaba duro como el acero y se movía atrás y adelante, frotando el pene sobre ella. Una mano dura la cogió por las nalgas y le inclinó la pelvis hacia delante hasta que él pudo colocarse entre los pliegues de su sexo y ella lo montó. Si no hubiera sido por la ropa de ambos, el pene hubiera estado dentro de ella.

Él se movió un poco y lamió el camino que llevaba al otro pecho. Tenía la boca caliente, ávida. Llegó hasta el pezón y mamó de nuevo. Sintió frío en el pecho abandonado, todavía mojado por su boca, y tembló.

Serena no tuvo tiempo de sobresaltarse o reaccionar de alguna manera. Demasiado tarde recordó las palabras rudas dichas fuera del restaurante: "Cuando empiece a besarte, no seré capaz de parar".

Abrió la boca para decirle que parara. Seguro que podía decirle que parara.

Esto era una locura.

Dado el tipo de hombre que era Darién Chiba, ella se había preparado para un beso muy intenso, pero no había esperado esto.

Tienes que parar. ¿Había dicho las palabras en voz alta, o sólo las había pensado?

¿Y cómo podía pedirle que parara cuando lo que él estaba haciendo era tan fantástico, tan sumamente erótico que la mente le había dejado de funcionar?

Quería más.

Él levantó la cabeza, como si hubiera oído sus palabras tácitas y la había izado aún más arriba, hasta que ambas caras estuvieron casi al mismo nivel.

¿Cómo pudo pensar ella en algún momento que los labios de él eran suaves? No había absolutamente nada suave en su cara. Sus rasgos parecían esculpidos en piedra, excepto por las ventanas de la nariz que se ensanchaban cada vez que respiraba. Se quedaron los dos mirándose mutuamente.

Esto era una locura. Tenía que parar. Ella clavó la mirada en los ojos Zafiro y abrió la boca para decirlo. Él bajó la cabeza otra vez atrapándole la boca. Movió la ingle con fuerza contra su montículo, rítmicamente, y ella se olvidó de todo, incluso de su nombre. Todo lo que sabía, todo lo que era, estaba concentrado entre sus muslos.

Un relámpago de calor onduló hacia arriba, envolviéndola. Gritó, y el salvaje grito hizo eco en el vestíbulo. Y de repente estaba cerca del orgasmo, tan cerca… cerró los ojos, cada sentido concentrado bajo el vientre, en el fuego entre las piernas, un segundo más y explotaría.

—Así no —gruñó Darién—. Quiero estar dentro de ti.

Sosteniéndola con una mano grande, la rodeó con la otra para abrir la cremallera de la falda, y se la bajó hasta quitársela, luego fue subiendo la mano rozándole la pierna hasta que encontró el borde de las medias y gruñó de satisfacción cuando se dio cuenta de que llegaban hasta lo alto del muslo. La mano continuó hacia arriba y con un fuerte tirón le arrancó las bragas.

La enorme mano se movió entre los dos y ella se quedó sin aliento cuando sintió el roce. Estaba justo al borde.

Él se liberó a sí mismo y un segundo más tarde la penetró.

Serena gritó, el sonido que retumbó en el vestíbulo fue alto y salvaje. La taladró con la mirada. Un músculo del pómulo empezó a palpitar. El cálido aliento de él le calentó la cara.

Esto era tan increíble, tan extremadamente erótico. Excepto por las medias, estaba desnuda, completamente abierta a él. Y él estaba totalmente vestido, excepto donde estaba sepultado en ella. Los pechos desnudos rozaban el abrigo, todavía mojado y frío del exterior, casi tan excitante como su boca.

A Darién se le tensaron los músculos de la mandíbula y todavía inmovilizándola con la mirada la penetró con más fuerza, más profundo y, sin más, ella explotó, temblando salvajemente por la fuerza del orgasmo, estremeciéndose y gritando, palpitando alrededor de él.

Él entonces se movió con fuerza, cómo si le hubieran liberado de alguna obligación y empezó un duro vaivén dentro de ella. Era tan grande y tan rudo que supo que le habría hecho daño si no estuviera tan completamente excitada.

La noche entera había sido una forma de estimulación sexual, un paso para llegar hasta aquí, hasta este coito salvaje contra una pared. Latiendo, temblando, estremeciéndose, la explosión parecía no acabar, hasta que él dio un grito, se puso imposiblemente más grande y más duro dentro de ella y explotó a su vez.

La agarró tan fuerte que estuvo segura que le saldrían marcas.

La respiración de los dos era tan fuerte que se oía en el vestíbulo vacío. Aquella enorme cabeza quedó colgando sobre el hombro de ella. El amplio pecho subió y bajo y la fricción del abrigo contra los pezones siguió excitando su cuerpo. Su cuerpo traidor, traidor.

¿Qué había hecho?

La cabeza de Serena fue reclinándose lentamente hacia atrás hasta dar con la pared. Darién se apoyó en ella tan pesadamente que sentía en la espalda todos y cada uno de los ladrillos. Abrió la boca para decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero la voz le quedó estrangulada en la garganta.

Él levantó la cabeza.

—Serena —empezó a decir.

Oh, Dios, oh, Dios, no podía tratar con esto. De ningún modo.

Lo que fuera que estuviera a punto de decir —"Eh, pequeña, ha estado genial, ya lo haremos otra vez en alguna ocasión". O peor, "Ha estado bien, pero vamos a fingir que nunca ha pasado"— ella estaría perdida. Lo que fuera que él dijese, ella no podía enfrentarse ahora a ello. Su comportamiento había estado tan lejos de lo que en ella era habitual que no tenía ningún instrumento, ningún modo de hacerle frente.

—Serena —volvió a decir él y no podía adivinarse si en la profunda voz había pesar, satisfacción o deseo —todavía estaba dentro de ella, duro—, pero a fin de cuentas eso no cambiaba nada. Lo que empeoraba las cosas era que no tenía ni idea de lo que él iba a decir.

Serena no sabía cuál sería su reacción porque no le conocía en absoluto. Sólo lo conocía desde esta mañana.

Él era un completo desconocido.

Al que acababa de dejarle tener un sexo explosivo con ella contra una pared. ¿Dejarle? Prácticamente se lo había suplicado.

Tenía que salir de allí, rápido.

Dejó caer las piernas y le empujó por el pecho, con fuerza.

Darién alzó la cabeza y retrocedió apenas un par de centímetros.

—¿Estás bien? —empezó a decir y ella se deslizó hacia abajo. No podía contestarle, simplemente no podía.

Milagrosamente tenía todavía la llave en la mano. Él, con una mano, se apoyaba con firmeza en la pared, respirando con fuerza, con la cabeza girada hacia ella, mirándola.

Una torsión de muñeca y pudo resbalar por la puerta abierta y cerrarla tras ella. Se apoyó allí, jadeando y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¡Eh! —La voz profunda hizo que le vibrara el estómago y luego otra vibración —su puño— en la puerta.

—¡Serena! ¡Serena! ¡Abre!

Menos mal que había usado madera de buena calidad para aquellas puertas.

—¡Serena! —bramó él—. ¡Déjame entrar!

Probó a mover las piernas. Por un instante pensó que no soportarían su peso. Tenía las piernas doloridas por haber estado tan abiertas y sobre todo el interior de los muslos por las acometidas duras y bruscas del hombre.

Dio un paso con cautela, agradecida de poder sostenerse en pie. Al pasar ante un espejo se detuvo paralizada por lo que vio. Sus ojos se abrieron asombrados.

Desnuda, excepto por las finísimas medias negras que le llegaban hasta lo más alto del muslo y los tacones, el pelo ondeando salvajemente alrededor de la cara, el rimel corrido y los labios hinchados y enrojecidos, se parecía a las que salían en la revista de contactos Gatitas Sexuales.

Otro ruido sordo hizo que la puerta se estremeciera en su marco.

—¡Serena! ¡Dime que estás bien o entraré! Te voy a dar tres segundos. Uno…

Ella tembló sobresaltada. ¿Bien?

¿Cómo iba a decirle que estaba bien?

—¡Dos!

Acababa de tener sexo salvaje. Con un desconocido. Contra una pared. Y había tenido el orgasmo más explosivo de su vida.

—¡Tres! —Sonidos metálicos. Estaba forzando la cerradura.

—Estoy… —La garganta tensa apenas podía hacer un sonido. Tosió—. Estoy bien. Estoy, um, bien —Respiró profundamente y alzó la voz—. Estoy bien. Ahora vete.

Ese, desde luego, era el momento de Scarlett O'Hara, decidió ella mientras iba hacia el cuarto de baño. Ya pensaría en todo esto mañana.

¡Maldición!

Darién se quedó allí de pie con el puño levantado. Lo bajó y luego apoyó la frente en la puerta.

Lo que le puso en una posición en que miraba hacia abajo y se vio a sí mismo, mojado por la corrida, ferozmente empalmado y tan duro que lo podría haber usado para derribar la puerta. Todavía la deseaba, con ferocidad, pero lo había hecho todo mal.

Había estado llevándolo tan bien, esforzándose tanto para besarla con suavidad. El beso de un perfecto caballero, aunque le había costado lo que parecían las reservas de control de todo un año. Y entonces ella había gemido, se había movido y él… estuvo perdido.

Las ropas de Serena estaban amontonadas en el suelo. El abrigo, la preciosa blusa con todos los botones arrancados, la falda, el sostén rasgado y las bragas rotas. Se inclinó, recogió las prendas y las colgó, una por una, en el pomo de la puerta. Luego se cerró la cremallera, estremeciéndose.

Había perdido la batalla esta noche.

Pero no la guerra.

1 Término para referirse a alguno de los países acabados en STAN, como Afghanistan, Kazhakhstan, Kyrgyzstan, Pakistan, Tajikistan, Turkmenistan, Uzbekistan, etc.


	5. CAPITULO 4

Capítulo 4

Finalmente a las siete de la mañana siguiente, Serena olvidó cualquier intento de dormir. Se había pasado la noche dando vueltas en la cama, enfadada y avergonzada de su comportamiento y aún más enfadada y avergonzada porque sus recuerdos casi prendían fuego de lo calientes que eran.

Intentó borrar a Darién Chiba de su mente y casi lo consiguió, pero su cuerpo seguía recordándolo.

Durante toda la noche estuvo rugiendo con vida propia el fantasma de aquella boca en la suya, el recuerdo de los dedos firmes agarrándola con fuerza por el trasero, aquel cuerpo empujando con ímpetu dentro de ella. Todas aquellas sensaciones volvían a recorrerle el cuerpo con tanta intensidad como la primera vez.

No, dormir no había sido una opción.

Se levantó y fue a descorrer las cortinas.

Todavía estaba oscuro fuera. Aunque ahora no llovía, debía haberlo hecho toda la noche porque la nieve se había derretido dejando enormes charcos en medio de la calle llena de baches.

De golpe, las farolas de la calle que no estaban rotas dejaron de parpadear. Pudo ver como un coche cruzaba Stuart Street y vio también las columnas que enmarcaban la puerta del St. Regis, un edificio de principios del siglo pasado que ahora era una pensión de mala muerte para los borrachos de la zona y un lugar de "alquiler por hora" para hombres lo bastante desesperados para pagar quince dólares por una hora con las prostitutas entradas en años que ejercían en la esquina de Lucern.

Si podía ver el St. Regis, eso significaba que estaba amaneciendo.

Ya era "mañana", el día que iba a verse las caras con el cliente más difícil que había tenido nunca, Zoycite Carson, y —eso era peor— establecer algún tipo de relación con el nuevo inquilino que no —absolutamente no— incluyera el sexo.

Podía hacerlo. Seguro que podía.

Había trabajado mucho para diseñar una casa para la señora Carson, la Cliente del Infierno, que cambiaba de idea a cada minuto. En la reunión programada para hoy con la señora Imposible, iba a mantener la calma sin importar cuantos ajustes le hiciera hacer la mimada y rica matrona.

Y podría enfrentarse a Darién Chiba en El Día Siguiente como una adulta y poner la relación en una base propietaria/inquilino, apartando completamente el sexo salvaje que hacía que se pusiera caliente solo de pensarlo.

Seguro que podía. Segurísimo.

Pasó delante del espejo al ir al cuarto de baño y se estremeció ante la imagen. El pelo ondeando salvajemente alrededor de la cara y los ojos enmarcados con círculos oscuros. Tenía un chupón en el cuello. Un cepillo redondo y un secador se encargarían del "pelo después del sexo" y Erace cuidaría de los ojos y la cara. Pero nada iba a ayudar a los labios todavía hinchados y a la mirada de "me acabo de levantar después de una noche ardiente". Sólo lo haría mucho tiempo y espacio entre ella y Darién Chiba.

Primero una ducha y un buen acicalamiento. En algún momento tendría que enfrentarse al guerrero y necesitaba alguna poderosa arma femenina a su favor.

Una hora más tarde estaba de pie parada tras la puerta de su oficina, vestida, bien engalanada y perfumada, pareciéndose más a su antigua yo. Serena Tsukino, serena, tranquila, una seria decoradora de interiores cuya idea de la excitación era combinar una manta escocesa con rayas. Y no Serena Tsukino, una mujer sexy fuera de control.

Ahora era perfectamente capaz de enfrentarse a Darién Chiba, pero de todas formas puso el oído en la puerta. No es que intentara esquivarlo ni nada de eso, pero las ocho era aún demasiado pronto para empezar a instalarse en una oficina nueva, ¿verdad? Él le había dicho que su antigua oficina estaba en Pioneer Square, y eso no estaba cerca. Probablemente empezaría llegaría para hacer el traslado a eso de la diez, la hora en que ella tenía una cita con Arman Armstrong, posible socio, y antes tenía que encontrarse con una nueva diseñadora de telas que le enseñaría unas muestras, así que estaría ocupada toda la mañana. Y Zoycite Carson le ocuparía toda la tarde, o sea, que no volvería a casa hasta la noche.

Tal vez no vería a Darién hasta mañana. Mañana sería mejor. Oh, sí. Mañana estaría descansada y se sentiría normal y no como si fuera a morirse de miedo.

Sí, hablaría con Darién mañana.

Se le relajaron los hombros al pensarlo mientras ponía otra vez el oído en la puerta para ver si se oía algo. Escuchó durante otro minuto el completo silencio al otro lado de la puerta y con un suspiro de alivio la abrió. Y se quedó congelada.

La puerta del apartamento para alquilar estaba abierta de par en par y la gran habitación al otro lado del vestíbulo ya tenía montones de cajas apiladas, lo que hacía que pareciera un depósito de material electrónico. Cuatro hombres grandes —cuatro hombres muy grandes— marchaban en fila india con grandes cajas apoyadas sobre un hombro. Los seguía Darién Chiba llevando la pantalla de un ordenador, una de esas pantallas planas de lujo.

Ninguno de ellos hacía ni un ruido. Ni siquiera se oía un susurro.

Darién se giró cuando oyó que la puerta se abría y se detuvo con la cara tensa. Un músculo se le movió en la mandíbula.

Todos los buenos propósitos que se había hecho a sí misma sobre cómo iba a permanecer calmada, serena y tranquila cuando se encontrara con Darién Chiba desaparecieron en una ola gigante de calor que la recorrió entera.

Dios, por favor, no permitas que me sonroje. Desesperada, elevó un rezo silencioso, pero ya fue demasiado tarde. Podía sentir el rubor que fue bajando hasta los pechos, el corazón bombeando sangre a toda velocidad. El latido repiqueteando en la caja torácica.

¿Cómo iba a poder estar serena y tranquila cuando la mera vista de aquel hombre hacía que la sangre en las venas se le calentará a toda velocidad?

Ésta no era la primera vez que el corazón se le desbocaba. El ritmo cardíaco se le aceleraba bastante después de un duro entrenamiento en el gimnasio. Le gustaban las películas de miedo e incluso volver a ver después de un montón de veces La Noche de los Muertos Vivientes, hacía que el corazón se le disparara.

Pero esto era diferente.

En el mismo momento que había visto a Darién, todo su sistema empezó a latir. El corazón le retumbaba como los tambores en la selva. Feroz y duro. Prehistórico, primitivo. Habría sido casi… excitante si no la asustara tanto.

Sus ropas, rasgadas y rotas, colgaban del pomo de la puerta y Serena se puso aún más roja. Los trozos de su bonito sostén de un color rosa perla colgaban lánguidamente encima. Cogió con fuerza las ropas, hizo un nudo y las lanzó hacia atrás, a la oficina, cerrando la puerta con firmeza tras ella. Pero la firme resolución había desaparecido por completo.

Darién avanzó tan silenciosamente como siempre lo hacía, con los ojos oscuros inspeccionándola con cuidado. Un extraño color brilló cuando entrecerró los ojos, el color de una espada antigua reflejando la luz del sol.

Era tan alto, tan ancho como recordaba. El efecto que tenía sobre ella era peor que la primera vez que lo había visto, porque ahora sabía cómo besaba él, lo áspera que era la piel de sus manos, como era tener su…

¡No! No sigas por ahí o te desplomarás.

—Buenos días —dijo ella tratando de que mantener la voz distante y seria. De propietaria a inquilino. Completamente impersonal. Tuvo que alzar la cabeza para dirigirse a él, consciente una vez más de lo alto que era, de lo grande que era—. Empiezas temprano.

—Sí, no me gusta perder el tiempo —No apartó los ojos de ella, así que fue ella la que desvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

Los cuatro hombres habían dejado su carga en el primer cuarto, habían salido, y volvían con más cajas. Todavía sin hacer ni un ruido.

—Hombres —La voz de Darién fue suave, pero obtuvo resultados. Los tenía a su espalda, pero los cuatro hombres se detuvieron, dejaron las cajas y se pusieron firmes—. Os presento a nuestra casera, Serena Tsukino.

—Señora —dijeron cuatro voces graves al mismo tiempo.

Darién le sujetó la parte superior del brazo con una mano grande, se dio la vuelta y la empujó hacia delante con un codazo en la espalda. No particularmente suave.

—Serena, deja que te presente a mis hombres. Los verás mucho por aquí. Neflyte, Steve, Taiki y Haruca —Mientras decía los nombres, cada hombre daba un paso hacia ella, le cogía la mano con la suya, mucho más grande, y se la estrechaba, con mucho cuidado, durante dos segundos. Durante todo el proceso, Darién no le soltó el brazo izquierdo.

Qué tonta había sido al pensar que Darién parecía un motorista. Estos hombres sí parecían motoristas, con vaqueros rotos, pendientes y camisetas con las mangas arrancadas. El último —¿Haruca?— era realmente espantoso, incluso más grande que Darién con una cabeza afeitada —probablemente para compensar la de Taiki con su larga trenza francesa que le llegaba hasta la cintura—, hombros de levantador de pesas, bíceps tan grandes como un balón, las ventanas de la nariz con piercings y un tatuaje de serpiente desde el antebrazo hasta el poderoso hombro. Pero él dijo "señora", igual que los otros, y con cuidado le estrechó la mano con una tímida sonrisa.

—Dentro, hombres —dijo Darién, sin apartar en ningún momento los ojos y la mano de ella—. Cerrad la puerta.

Como si nada, volvieron a coger las cajas y desaparecieron en la oficina de Darién. El sonido de la cerradura hizo bastante ruido en el silencioso y vacío edificio.

Darién inmediatamente avanzó, invadiendo su espacio personal. La intimidad del amante. Ella dio un paso atrás, alarmada.

Esa, se suponía, era una señal para que él se echara atrás pero no hizo ni caso. Ella siguió retrocediendo y él siguió avanzando hasta que la espalda de Serena dio contra la pared. Cerró los ojos un segundo, recordando aquella pared. Lo que él le había hecho contra aquella pared. Cuánto le había gustado mientras él se lo hacía y cuánto esperaba que no volviera a pasar.

Con una vez bastaba.

Cerrar los ojos no ayudó mucho porque podía olerlo. La lluvia, el cuero y el hombre, un olor que siempre estaría grabado a fuego en los recovecos más profundos de su cerebro, la parte animal, de elefante, del cerebro que nunca, nunca olvida. Aquel olor estaría asociado para siempre a la clase de sexo salvaje que ninguna mujer debería tener jamás para su tranquilidad mental. Aquel olor la envolvió y todo su cuerpo se puso a temblar.

—Mírame, háblame. ¿Estás bien? —La voz de Darién era áspera, con la mano le dio un par de sacudidas como si ella se hubiera dormido—. ¿Te hice daño anoche?

Ella, de golpe, abrió muchos los ojos. Si respirara profundamente le tocaría el pecho con los senos. Puso la mano en la chaqueta de cuero. Estaba mojada del exterior. Empujó un poco y él dio un paso atrás lo suficientemente grande como para que ella se sintiera un poco menos… invadida.

—Claro que estoy bien —Se mordió los labios—. Estoy bien. ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

—Porque fui rudo y tú estabas muy apretada.

Ella parpadeó, las duras palabras le trajeron recuerdos a los que no pudo hacer frente.

—No, um, no, estoy bien. No te preocupes. Estoy… bien. Muy bien. No te preocupes, estaba… estoy… —Si volvía a decir bien, se pondría a gritar. Él la miraba fijamente. ¿Cómo tratar con este hombre? No tenía ni idea y empezó a andar con decisión hacia la puerta esperando hacer una rápida escapada. Él se puso a su lado adaptándose a su paso.

Eso no era en absoluto como el guión que ella se había hecho mentalmente —aquel en que ellos se decían hola con educación, como estás, se deseaban una jornada provechosa y seguían cada uno por su lado—, aunque se pareciera muchísimo a un guión de Darién Chiba. En donde ella perdía los papeles constantemente.

—Ayer no usé una goma —dijo él y ella se detuvo y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Recordó la sensación de él, fuerte y caliente dentro de ella, explotando. Después la humedad inconfundible.

Los muslos empezaron a temblarle. Podría estar intentando borrar los recuerdos del sexo duro y apasionado de la mente, pero el cuerpo —maldito traidor— recordaba. Oh, cómo lo recordaba.

—No —dijo ella ente dientes—, no lo hiciste.

—Nunca me había pasado. Siempre tengo cuidado. Te lo habría dicho enseguida anoche si te hubieras quedado en vez de encerrarte en tu apartamento para evitarme.

Serena se mordió los labios y no dijo nada.

—En la marina nos hacían chequeos constantes y nunca tuve ningún problema. Y de cualquier manera tengo un tipo de sangre muy raro —continuó él—, dono sangre cada tres meses y cada vez me hacen un análisis. Estoy limpio y no he tenido relaciones sexuales en seis meses, así que no hay posibilidad de que te haya contagiado nada.

Ella abrió la boca y luego la cerró. ¿Dónde estaba la puerta más próxima para darse con ella golpes en la cabeza? No había pensado en enfermedades, ni una sola vez. ¿Es que estaba loca, en los tiempos que corrían? Desde luego, este hombre le hacía perder la cabeza.

—Yo estoy… bien, también.

—Sí, tú seguramente lo estás —dijo él con voz baja y ronca, y un deje de… algo en la voz. ¿Era un leve acento del sur?—. Excepto tal vez aquí.

Extendió una mano grande y le tocó con mucho cuidado el cuello, allí donde le había hecho un chupón.

—Me gustaría decirte que lo siento, pero no sería verdad. No siento nada de todo esto —Le acarició el cuello mientras ella intentaba con mucha, mucha fuerza, no temblar de placer. Después él dejó caer la mano.

Eso en cuanto al maquillaje, pensó ella. Ya había llegado a la puerta principal y tenía la mano en el picaporte. El bendito respiro estaba al otro lado y miró el pomo con ansia.

Darién apoyó una enorme palma en la puerta, manteniéndola cerrada.

—Quiero saber al segundo si se te atrasa el periodo —Lo dijo con tal tono de mando que ella instintivamente casi contestó: Señor, sí, señor.

Al menos podía responder algo a esto.

—Oh, no, um, yo tuve algunos… problemas. Yo no era… —Serena inspiró profundamente e intentó reunir los pensamientos y los pocos fragmentos de dignidad que le quedaban—. Tomo la píldora —dijo finalmente—. Así que no hay problema.

—¿La píldora? Jesús —Una lenta sonrisa iluminó sus duros rasgos—. Esas son muy buenas noticias, la próxima vez que tengamos sexo, podré volver a correrme dentro de ti.

No habrá una próxima vez. Tenía las incisivas palabras en la punta de la lengua cuando oyó fuera el pito de un coche tocando la bocina con impaciencia. Le echó una mirada al reloj y dijo:

—Es mi taxi. Tengo que irme.

—¿Taxi? —La sonrisa desapareció, borrada instantáneamente—. ¿Qué taxi? ¿Por qué coges un taxi? ¿Qué le pasa a tu coche?

Buena pregunta. Serena suspiró.

—No lo sé. Está en el taller. Hacía esos… esos ruidos jadeantes y se calaba en los semáforos. Mi coche es un verdadero cacharro y siempre está en el taller. Lo llevé ayer y ellos me dijeron que seguramente estaría listo esta tarde.

—Se ahoga y se cala. Parece problema del carburador. ¿Quiénes son "ellos"?

—Los del taller. El dueño, que es realmente desagradable, se llama Fiure —Sólo pronunciando el nombre ya se ponía de mal humor. Sucio Fiure era un patán perezoso, grande y gordo, que usaba su tamaño para intimidarla y hacer que se gastara una fortuna cada vez que su coche se deshacía. Que era muy a menudo.

El taxista puso la mano en la bocina y la mantuvo allí.

Serena tiró inútilmente del pomo de la puerta.

—Ahora me tengo que ir.

Darién la miraba frunciendo el ceño con la enorme mano todavía en la puerta. Ella suspiró.

—Darién, de verdad tengo que irme ya o llegaré tarde a una cita de negocios.

—¿Cuál es el nombre del garaje?

—¿Y por qué demonios quieres saberlo? —El ceño fruncido de él se acentuó y ella levantó las manos rindiéndose—. De acuerdo, de acuerdo, es Alquiler y Reparaciones Fiure. Entre la Catorce y Burnside.

—Dame las llaves del coche. Me aseguraré de que lo tengas hoy y también de que han hecho una reparación decente. Éste no es clima para conducir con un carburador en mal estado —Quitó la mano de la puerta y extendió la mano hacia ella con la palma hacia arriba—. Te aparcaré el coche delante.

Serena vaciló, pero la verdad era que tenía ante ella un día muy ocupado y le iría muy bien si alguien fuera a recogerle el coche. Y tal vez Sucio Fiure no intentaría liar a Darién con misteriosos detalles mecánicos en una tentativa de engañarla, que era lo que hacía normalmente. Seguro que no intentaría intimidar a Darién.

No y seguir vivo.

Una cosa que ella había aprendido, cuando se trataba de coches, es que todavía era un mundo casi exclusivamente de hombres. Si Darién aparecía, era muy probable que Fiure le hiciera un buen descuento. Tal vez la trataría mejor en el futuro si creía que ella tenía algunos músculos que la respaldaban.

—Vale —Rebuscó en su bolso y dejó caer las llaves en la mano extendida—. Dile a Fiure que iré mañana a pagar. Y gracias —El taxista estaba tocando Shave and a Haircut con la bocina—. De verdad, de verdad tengo que irme ahora.

Darién la siguió al exterior, subiéndose el cuello de la chaqueta para protegerse de la fría humedad. Mantuvo una de sus grandes manos en el codo de ella cuando la acompañó hasta el taxi y le dirigió al taxista una larga mirada al abrirle la puerta trasera. Pero antes de que ella pudiera subirse y cerrar por fin la puerta, la adelantó un paso. Serena miró anhelosamente el taxi, su única tabla salvadora.

—Tengo que cogerlo —dijo ella. Nubes bajas y grises dejaron caer unas gotas—. Hay una buena carrera hasta el metro y empieza a llover.

—Dentro de un momento —No le hizo caso a la lluvia, que empezó a caer cada vez más fuerte—. Hoy tengo que ir a la ciudad y no volveré hasta tarde. Pero tenemos que hablar. Mañana.

Mañana. Genial. Mañana podría manejarlo todo. Era sólo hoy que no podía.

Darién sacó un bloc del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y garabateó algo.

—Éste es mi número del móvil. Por si acaso me necesitas —Y se lo dio. Ella lo cogió y las manos se tocaron. Él tenía la piel áspera. Recordó la mano tocándola en… Temblando, metió el papel en la agenda.

—Vale.

Él asintió con la cabeza, muy serio, y se apartó.

—¿Adónde vas?

—¿Qué… ahora?

—Sí, ahora.

—Al centro de la ciudad. A Salmon Street —Siseó ella cuando se deslizó dentro.

La ignoró y puso un brazo grande sobre el techo del coche y con el puño golpeó bruscamente el metal. El taxista bajó la ventanilla.

—¿Sí? ¿Quiere algo, amigo? —preguntó, aburrido.

Darién se inclinó y bajó la visera del sol, mirando con dureza la identificación del taxista y luego trasladó esa dura mirada al conductor.

—Escúcheme bien, Harris. La señora quiere ir al centro, a Salmon Street. No quiere dar una vuelta por los suburbios de Portland y quiere llegar a su destino en diez minutos. ¿Está claro? —Llevaba puesta la cara de guerrero y esa no era una cara a la que uno replicara.

—Sí, señor —contestó el taxista, pronunciando muy cuidadosamente. Darién clavó los ojos en él otro largo momento, dio un golpe con la mano en el techo y se apartó.

—Bien, en marcha.

El conductor salió como si le persiguiera el diablo y Serena no tuvo el valor de mirar hacia atrás. Pero pudo ver perfectamente bien a través del retrovisor del conductor. Darién se quedó ahí de pie, justo en mitad de la calle, grande como una montaña e inamovible. Con el ceño fruncido, observó bajo la lluvia como el taxi se alejaba.

Hombres.

Mujeres.

¿Por qué diablos no le había pedido a él que la llevase, si tenía el coche en el taller? ¿Por qué llamar a un taxi si él la podía llevar? Él estaría encantado de llevarla hasta Islandia, si ella se lo pedía.

Sabía por qué no se lo había pedido. Por la misma razón por la que le evitaba.

¡Jesús, lo había hecho todo mal! Su intención había sido alisar las plumas erizadas de Serena, tranquilizarla convenciéndola de que era un buen tipo, no algún enloquecido maníaco sexual, porque obviamente eso era lo que ella pensaba. Era verdad que había estado obsesionado con la idea de meterla en la cama desde que había puesto los ojos en ella, pero no era ningún animal.

La forma en que lo había mirado, con cautela, con esos grandes ojos azulados abiertos de par en par, lista para saltar en cuanto él se moviera, le habrían enojado si no supiera que se merecía su cautela. Había actuado como un gilipollas, arrancándole la ropa y alzándola contra una pared. Ahora dependía de él el arreglarlo.

Tenía que hacerlo bien. Tenía que encontrar la manera de hacerlo bien. Pero, malditos infiernos, sólo ver a la mujer y ya estaba duro. Maldición, si que estaba preciosa esta mañana, más deseable aún que anoche, aunque no hubiera creído que eso fuera posible.

Todavía elegante, todavía llena de gracia, todavía dolorosamente femenina, pero ahora no tenía que especular cómo serían sus pechos, a qué sabrían. Lo suave que sería su boca, lo sedosa que sería su piel, como sería enterrarse profundamente en ella. Ya lo sabía.

Quería más. Más de lo mismo, sólo que esta vez en una cama, con horas por delante para besar otra vez esa preciosa boca hinchada. Lo haría bien la próxima vez, se aseguraría que ella estuviera preparada. Tal vez bajaría hasta sus muslos primero, se aseguraría de que estuviera mojada, y luego entraría en ella despacio. Había estado sorprendentemente apretada.

Ella mostraba los signos de haber hecho el amor. Los labios ligeramente hinchados y una erótica blandura.

Y él le había hecho un chupetón.

Recordaba cada segundo en que tuvo la boca sobre aquel cuello. Su sabor. La había chupado con fuerza al correrse. El cerebro estuvo a punto de explotarle y fue una suerte que no la hubiera mordido.

Había querido hacerlo. Todavía quería.

Quería morderla, besarla, chuparla, penetrarla. Lo quería todo, cada cosa que ella pudiera dar, y más. Pero si no actuaba adecuadamente no iba a poder meterse bajo sus bragas otra vez. Ahora mismo tenía más oportunidades de hacerse bailarina que de llevar a Serena Tsukino a la cama. Le rehuía como si él fuera el anticristo.

Sabía cuál era el problema pero no tenía ni idea de cómo solucionarlo.

Era un problema que había tenido toda la vida, aunque no había tenido importancia estando en la Marina porque la Marina estaba llena de hombres como él.

Pero aquí fuera, en el mundo civil, era un verdadero problema. Si no hubiera sido tan bueno en su trabajo, eso le hubiera fracasar en el negocio.

Había dos tipos de personas en este mundo. Aquellos cuyos pensamientos y emociones era como un dial y aquellos cuyas emociones eran como un interruptor. Él mismo era un guardagujas y se había pasado toda la vida entre interruptores.

Algo era o no era. Había ocurrido o no. Podías hacerlo o no podías. Daba resultado o no lo daba. Eras feliz o desgraciado.

Las personas dial eran diferentes. En ellos las emociones crecían y bajaban rápidamente en una escala y tenías que adivinar en qué punto estaban e intentar engatusarlos para llevarlos a donde tú querías.

El tener al mando a hombres que se jugaban la vida en combate necesitaba un conocimiento básico de la psicología humana. Darién sabía que él era un buen líder. Había trabajado duro para serlo. Pero había límites a lo que él podía hacer.

Sus hombres eran tan susceptibles como cualquier hombre en lo que se refería a problemas de mujeres, problemas de familia y problemas de dinero. Pero los soldados tenían pocas oportunidades de perder el tiempo. Si sus hombres tenían problemas Darién debía saberlo enseguida. No podía tolerar chorradas y ellos no le defraudaban. Si uno de sus hombres tenía algún problema, entonces Darién trataba de ayudarle a resolverlo. Si no se podía solucionar, y esto afectaba el rendimiento de un hombre, aquel hombre quedaba fuera de los Teams1. El soldado lo sabía, él lo sabía, todos y cada uno de ellos lo sabía.

Darién no era capaz de ir con subterfugios o engatusar.

Casi había perdido el contrato de Occidental del Aceite por su manera de ser. El presidente, Larry Sorensen, lo había invitado a cenar a su casa y a su club de golf al día siguiente. Darién sabía que era una prueba y había estado condenadamente cerca de suspenderla. Lamerle el trasero a un cliente no era su estilo.

La cena había sido un maldito puro infierno con la señora presidente intentando meterle el pie en la entrepierna por debajo de la mesa y el señor presidente intentando hablar de arte, algo sobre lo que Darién sabía exactamente cero.

Y el episodio del campo de golf, ese estaba el primero en la lista de las cosas horribles que había tenido que hacer en su vida. Peor, mucho peor que una incursión submarina en las aguas negras de Jakarta para buscar un nido de terroristas.

Había tenido que aguantar a Sorensen que intentaba crear algún vínculo con él tratando de meter una pelotita en un agujero, casi la actividad más inútil que la mente del hombre haya podido inventar jamás. Todo ese tiempo perdido subido a un carrito de golf —¡un carrito de golf, por el amor de Dios!— para hacer el recorrido.

Sorensen tenía un sobrepeso de unos veinte kilos —todo michelines— y ni siquiera se molestaba en andar unos kilómetros. Por si fuera poco, el señor presidente había hablado todo el tiempo de lo que su siquiatra le había dicho "para recuperar el contacto con su virilidad"

Darién hubiera querido decirle al tipo que recuperar el contacto con su virilidad le costaría bastante más que darse un revolcón con su secretaria una vez al mes.

Eso no era lo suyo. Así que había descartado el contrato hasta que el episodio de Venezuela le había demostrado a Sorensen y a toda la Corporación Occidental del Aceite que las acciones eran más poderosas que las palabras, siempre.

Darién era bueno actuando. Malo hablando.

Eso nunca antes le había preocupado. La acción era lo que siempre había querido de la vida. Hasta ahora. La acción no iba a devolverlo a la cama de Serena Tsukino. Y tal vez tampoco las palabras, ya que estábamos.

Pero fuera cual fuese la manera de lograrlo, él la encontraría.

Aún no había fallado nunca en una misión.

1 Technical Emergency and Mission Specialists.


	6. CAPITULO 5

Capítulo 5

—¡Hombres! —dijo Arman Armstrong asqueado, reclinándose y cruzando los pantalones de lino impecablemente planchados. Estaban en la elegante oficina de Arman, en un alto edificio de acero y cristal que él lograba que pareciera un tocador. Los gustos de Arman eran siempre elegantes, pero clásicos. Él podía descubrir un Louis Quatorza a cien pasos y conocía todas y cada una de las casas de subastas de Estados Unidos.

Hacían un gran equipo. Serena tenía una afinidad natural para el diseño moderno y Arman tenía un toque mágico en todo lo que concernía al diseño tradicional. Juntos no había quien los superara. Arman impedía que ella fuera demasiado post-moderna, y ella refrenaba la tendencia natural de él a entusiasmarse por el extravagante estilo Rey-Sol-en-Versalles.

—¿Una mala cita, querido? —preguntó Serena.

Arman frunció los labios.

—Pues vaya. Un infierno de cita. Escucha esto.

Serena se recostó, dispuesta a divertirse. Las correrías de Arman en el salvaje mundo de las citas eran legendarias.

—Aquí estamos en ese sitio tailandés nuevo, ¿lo conoces?

—¿El Tigre de Oro? —Si era nuevo y estaba de moda, Arman había estado allí. Serena acababa de leer en el Oregonian la lista de los sitios para comer y sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo que Arman fuera al Tigre de Oro y se lo contara.

—Ese mismo. La decoración fatal pero la comida para morirse. Al menos la comida estuvo bien. Bueno, ya estamos allí. Buena comida. Mi cita es una monada. Corte de pelo estilo Hugh Grant, traje Versace, trasero firme. Pensé que esta vez iba a funcionar. Y luego cuando nos acabábamos el pollo satay1 le oigo decir cuánto odia a su madre. Me informa con insoportable detalle exactamente cuánto. Aunque si la mitad de lo que me contó es verdad, tenía algo de razón. Luego empieza a relatar con aún más insoportable detalle, ¿el qué? —Arman se reclinó hacia atrás y la miró con la cabeza inclinada.

Ella intentó pensar en todas las cosas que Arman podría encontrar aburridas.

—Los pagos fiscales.

—Noooo. Esa fue la cita del martes, con el auditor de cuentas —Arman se estremeció delicadamente—. Esto es peor.

—¿Organismos modificados genéticamente?

Arman se rió.

—No. La verdad es que ese tema resultaría interesante. Inténtalo otra vez, pero esfuérzate más.

—Lo política republicana.

Él alzó la mano y la meneó.

—Casi —dijo—, pero no. El modelo de voto holandés.

—Uff —Serena se acomodó en la silla y se imaginó una cita hablando de una madre insoportable y de política holandesa—. Qué horrible.

—Toda la tarde fue tan divertida como hacer rodar un vaso —Arman suspiró teatralmente—. No volveré a tener una cita hasta Cuaresma.

Arman sin tener citas. Serena se rió sólo de pensarlo.

—Cuaresma es dentro de tres meses. Y de todos modos, tú no eres católico. No creo que te anotes muchos puntos esperando hasta Cuaresma si no lo eres. De todas formas, no tener citas durante una temporadita puede que no fuera mala idea. ¿Por qué no te das un pequeño respiro? Tal vez —no sé—, ¿tal vez una semana?

—Tal vez —contestó él dudoso.

Serena disimuló una sonrisa. Conocía a Arman y sabía que tenía una naturaleza romántica. Siempre estaba a la caza del hombre de su vida. Estaba absolutamente convencido de que su compañero del alma le estaba esperando en el siguiente cabaret, o restaurante o fiesta. Arman no podía dejar de tener citas como no podía dejar de comer o respirar.

—Bueno —dijo ella, bajando la taza de té después de tomar un sorbo. El té era delicioso, perfecto, una mezcla especial que Arman había importado de Inglaterra. Servido en la taza de té perfecta. Villeroy y Boch de Vieux, Luxenburgo. Dispuesta en la bandeja de plata perfecta. Christofle. Colocada en la mesita de centro perfecta, hecha con la madera de una puerta de un monasterio del siglo XVI. Trabajar con Arman era un placer en todos los aspectos—. ¿Estamos preparados para enfrentarnos esta tarde a la mujer dragón? Se me ocurre una idea. Tú traes la silla y yo traeré el látigo.

—Lo siento, querida —suspiró Arman—. Tal vez tengas que entrar en la guarida de la mujer dragón tú sola. Mi contable dice que si no voy hoy a su oficina, él mismo me denunciará al Servicio de Recaudación de Impuestos. Así que Zoycite Carson es toda tuya. Puede que tú la convenzas de que, no, tanto rojo en el cuarto de baño hará que parezca una sangría interna y que esos 70 metros de shantung2 azul que pidió en un envío especial desde Beijing no se pueden teñir de amarillo.

—Y que no se puede tirar una pared de carga sólo porque le molesta a su… ¿de qué raza es ese perro? ¿Lapsang souchong3? El que es todo pelo y ladra constantemente.

—Llhasa apso4.

—Eso —Serena se estremeció al recordar cómo era intentar argumentar con Zoycite sobre esto—. Y que a pesar de lo que nos gustaría que pudiera tomar el sol en el solarium por la tarde, que es cuando ella se levanta, el sol sale por el este, y lo ha hecho así durante muchos, muchos años y no, no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto —Zoycite Carson era imposible. Serena fulminó a Arman con la mirada. Iba a dejarla sola con una mujer que ni el Prozac podría domesticar—. Gracias por echarme una mano. ¿Quién sabe qué nueva y absurda idea habrá estado empollando desde la última vez?

—Acaba de llegar de Nueva York —dijo Arman pensativo—. Está como loca con la nueva producción de Aida en la Ópera del Metropolitan. Me estremezco sólo de pensarlo. Eso probablemente significa que ahora está con…

—Elefantes —dijeron los dos a la vez y Serena se echó a reír.

Le dio un sorbo a su té, relajada por primera vez en veinticuatro horas, y contempló a Arman. Era todo un placer mirarlo. No era mucho más alto que ella, con un cuerpo maravilloso, rasgos delicados, cabello castaño largo y sedoso y ojos de un profundo caoba. Era tan apuesto que a menudo la gente lo subestimaba.

Ella le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

Arman era un gran tipo. Se llevaban muy bien, y así había sido desde el mismo momento en que se conocieron. Se compenetraban tanto que Arman podía acabar las frases que ella empezaba. Conocía tan bien el estilo de decoración de Serena, que bastaba con ella le hiciera una vaga descripción visual con la mínima cantidad de bocetos y él podía ver el proyecto completo en su cabeza. Tenía un fino sentido del humor que compensaba la tendencia de ella a ser demasiado seria y ella a su vez lo anclaba a la realidad.

Serena sabía que Arman pensaba pedirle que se hiciera socia de la empresa. Hasta ahora sólo trabajaban con contratos ocasionales, como en la nueva decoración de Zoycite Carson. Pero lo que habían hecho juntos había sido espectacular y plenamente satisfactorio. Architectural Digest los había mencionado dos veces.

A ella le entusiasmaba la idea de entrar como socia en la empresa de Arman. Era una de las empresas de decoración con más éxito en el Noroeste del Pacífico y eso haría que su carrera subiera como la espuma, sin mencionar que sus ingresos aumentarían en un mil por ciento. Pero no sería por eso que ella aceptaría.

Aceptaría porque no podía imaginarse nada más agradable que trabajar con él a jornada completa, con un hombre que la entendía. Que entendía sus sentimientos incluso antes de que ella misma supiera que los tenía. Un hombre con el que se sentía cómoda, no como con…

Si sólo…

Suspiró.

—Hay un montón de pensamientos girando en esa preciosa cabeza tuya. ¿Quieres compartirlos? —Arman se acabó el té y se inclinó hacia delante con elegancia para dejar la taza.

Serena le sirvió más té y luego llenó también su taza.

—En realidad pensaba en que haríamos una pareja estupenda. Piénsalo. Nos llevamos muy bien. Nos gustan las mismas cosas y casi tenemos los mismos gustos. Con una diferencia lo suficiente grande como para hacerlo interesante. He aprendido mucho de ti sobre antigüedades y yo te he arrastrado gritando y pataleando al siglo XXI. Nunca nos peleamos y… ¿qué?

Arman estaba sonriendo y negando con la cabeza.

—No saldría bien, querida. Ni en un millón de años.

Serena puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, ya lo sé. Sólo estaba especulando…

—No, no saldría bien por esa razón, sino por otra.

¿Otra? Serena se enderezó.

—Bien, ¿por qué no? Excepto por lo de las inclinaciones, por supuesto. Quiero decir que nosotros nos llevamos realmente bien, y…

—Sí, nos llevamos bien, demasiado bien, de hecho.

Serena sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Puede llegar a ser un problema llevarse demasiado bien? Guau. ¿Los abogados matrimonialistas lo saben? ¿Qué quieres decir con "demasiado bien"?

Arman inclinó la cabeza, observándola en silencio con sus ojos caba.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella.

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

—Claro que quiero. Quiero que me expliques eso de que llevarse bien es como el beso de la muerte.

—Tú ya sabes lo que quiero decir, sin necesidad de que te lo explique detalladamente. Es sólo que no quieres reconocerlo. Y es por eso que no le has dado el corazón a nadie, y al paso que vas, nunca lo darás. Sé que no has tenido una cita desde hace tiempo, pero cuando te conocí vi como quedabas con hombres sumamente convenientes. Hombres con buen gusto y con clase, que compartían tus mismos gustos por la música y el teatro. Ese era el patrón. Conocías a un hombre, disfrutabas de su compañía durante unas cuantas tardes y luego…

Serena se removió inquieta en el sofá. ¿A qué venía esto? ¿Y qué si su vida amorosa estaba un poco de capa caída últimamente? Después de todo, había estado muy ocupada trabajando. Arman no tenía por qué hacer un mundo de eso.

—¿Y luego? —incitó ella, intentando no parecer enfadada, intentando parecer aburrida.

—Y luego, bum, te deshaces de él. Y vuelta a empezar.

Bueno, eso era gracioso viniendo del señor Ámalos y Déjalos. El hombre que había convertido las citas de una sola noche en una obra de arte. Hizo un mohín.

—Tal como lo dices me haces parecer… superficial. E imposible de complacer, y…

—Inquieta. E insatisfecha. Los hombres con los que te citabas no te excitaban, querida. ¿Y cómo iban a hacerlo? Eran como tú. Pero en hombre. Conversaciones sobre programa del Century Theater y la nueva película de Scorsese y en cómo el beige sustituirá al negro. Eso ya lo consigues con Rei y conmigo. Tú eres una mujer tan femenina, Serena. Necesitas lo contrario. Alguien yin para complementar tu yang. Alguien que despierte tu sexualidad. Alguien… alguien muy… macho.

Serena cerró los ojos. Ella conocía a alguien con un montón de yin para su yang. Alguien que despertaba su sexualidad y la hacía subir como la espuma. Alguien muy, muy macho.

—Alguien alto, y peligroso y con unos hombros hasta aquí —La voz de barítono de Arman continuó soñadora—. Con el pelo corto y negro, justo con unas pocas canas en las sienes, con una mirada primitiva estilo Gianni Agnelli ¿sabes? Y unos ojos para morirse. Ñam.

Serena, sorprendida, abrió los ojos de par en par y miró furiosa a Arman, sentado con aire satisfecho en el sofá Sanderson tapizado con tela de rosas de Jericó. Le habría lanzado un cojín, pero podría fallar y era muy difícil limpiar la seda de manchas de té.

Arman sonrió con complicidad.

—La comida es muy buena en Comme Chez Soi, ¿verdad? Hay un nuevo chef. Pero claro, ¿cómo vas a saberlo si no comiste nada?

1 Plato originario de Indonesia y muy popular en Tailandia.

2 Especie de seda china.

3 Té negro originario de Zheng Shan parte de la Monte Wuyi en la provincia de Fujian, China.

4 Raza de perro de origen tibetano.


	7. CAPITULO 6

Capítulo 6

El taxi la dejó en la puerta. Serena pagó y miró la calle. Su coche estaba aparcado allí mismo, a la derecha. En un impulso, fue hacia él y se subió, apoyando durante unos momentos las manos en el volante. Le dio al contacto y el coche arrancó a la primera sin ese rugido como si se ahogara al que ya se había acostumbrado. Ahora ronroneaba con suavidad y fuerza. Se quedó sentada allí, contenta, escuchando el zumbido de su coche arreglado y de una pieza.

Su coche había resucitado de entre los muertos y estaba mejor que nunca gracias a su inquilino. Su inquilino pecaminosamente sexy.

Ella había reaccionado de manera exagerada. Sí, habían tenido sexo, y tanta culpa tenía él como ella. No es como si la hubiera avasallado o algo así. En el mismo momento en que la había besado en los labios, ella se había derretido. Y aunque había sido áspero también había sido excitante. Desde luego más excitante que cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido desde… nunca.

Serena no tenía ninguna duda de que si, en lugar de escaparse llena de pánico a su apartamento, le hubiera invitado a pasar, Darién la habría seguido y se habrían pasado la noche… ¿cómo?

Haciendo el amor, sin lugar a dudas. En una cama. En lugar de tener sexo. Contra una pared. Y entre asalto y asalto, habrían hablado. Tal vez reído un poco, habrían abierto aquella botella de Chablis que tenía en la nevera desde hacía semana y se habrían terminado el tarro de caviar de contrabando que le había traído un cliente.

Darién se había precipitado, pero ella también. Había huido de él como un conejo asustado.

Y no era como si él la hubiera evitado al día siguiente. Se había acercado a ella enseguida, había asumido la responsabilidad y había dicho que tenían que hablar.

Y había tratado con Sucio Fiure en su lugar y había recogido su coche que ahora ronroneaba en sus manos. Contenta, lo apagó y se quedó sentada allí, sintiéndose un poco tonta por haber reaccionado así con él.

Una repentina imagen de Darién Chiba se formó ante sus ojos. Su tamaño, su fuerza, su intensidad, su bruto poder masculino. Pues no, no había reaccionado de manera exagerada. Aquel hombre era formidable en todos los aspectos.

Recapacitó en lo que había dicho Arman mientras abría la puerta del coche y caminaba hacia la puerta. Que tal vez los hombres con quienes había estado saliendo eran demasiado previsibles, demasiado blandos, demasiado… seguros.

¿Qué había de malo en querer sentirse segura? Se preguntó mientras desconectaba la alarma, abría la puerta y volvía a conectar la alarma, tal como le había prometido a Darién que haría. Sentirse segura era agradable, cálido, cómodo. Palabras que nunca asociaría con Darién Chiba.

Él la desconcertaba.

Lo había tenido durante todo el día de hoy metido en la cabeza. También todo el día de ayer. Cada segundo, de hecho, desde que lo había conocido y eso no era bueno. Ella era una profesional ocupada, a punto de dar el salto hacia el éxito y no tenía tiempo para obsesionarse. Apenas tenía tiempo para citas, tan poco tiempo tenía que debería pasarlo con hombres que se quedarían amablemente a un lado, donde pertenecían, y no le ocuparían cada momento que estuviera despierta.

Como ahora, entrando con cautela en su propio edificio. Preguntándose si él estaría allí. Esperando que no estuviera. Esperando que estuviera.

No estaba. Se detuvo un momento en el vestíbulo. Él era un hombre silencioso, era casi un misterio lo silencioso que podía llegar a ser, pero ella conocía su edificio. Tenía la quietud de una casa vacía. Y ahora que lo pensaba, no había visto el Yukon aparcado fuera.

De repente Serena estuvo segura que subconscientemente había estado buscando el SUV y escuchando por si le oía. Él le había dicho que estaría fuera de la ciudad y que regresaría tarde. Bueno, pues lo vería mañana. Definitivamente necesitaba dormir toda una noche, si quería enfrentarse a él con algo de ecuanimidad.

Y para conseguir dormir toda la noche tenía que sacarse al comandante Darién Chiba de la cabeza. Tenía que recuperar su vida.

Mañana. Recuperaría su vida mañana. Hoy estaba demasiado agotada. Zoycite Carson se había superado a sí misma cambiando de idea sobre todo lo que se había decidido hasta ahora. Ya habían pedido la mayor parte del mobiliario. Cuando Serena le indicó que eso le costaría mucho dinero, Zoycite había inclinado su preciosa cabeza hacia atrás y se había reído histéricamente un buen rato diciendo que pronto iba a ser muy rica.

Zoycite había estado muy nerviosa, casi saltaba en la silla. Serena se imaginó que debía tener problemas con el señor Carson, al que todavía no conocía. Pero sabía cómo era. Sus retratos, un hombre hermoso, rubio, de ojos fríos, estaban colgados por todo el apartamento. Habían estado colgadas. Ahora las habían descolgado de las paredes o puestas boca abajo en la mesita de café. Estaba claro que había problemas en el paraíso. El hombre alto, rubio y de ojos fríos lo había confirmado cuando casi la atropella al salir del edificio de Zoycite hacía unas horas. La había mirado furioso y Serena estuvo segura de que los fuegos artificiales estaban a punto de empezar.

Había sido difícil lidiar con la histeria de Zoycite mientras trataba de llegar a un acuerdo con lo que deseaba para el apartamento, cosa que cambiaba a cada momento. Al final habían quedado en verse otra vez dentro de dos semanas, cuando al parecer Zoycite tendría una idea más clara de lo que quería.

Con todo esto, la tarde de Serena había sido emocionalmente agotadora y había tenido que saltarse el almuerzo, lo que la puso irritable.

El ritual de la noche la calmó, la apaciguó. Un baño caliente de espuma con aceite de lavanda. Una sopa minestrone congelada que calentó en el microondas, una copa de vino tinto, media hora en la cama con la última novela de Nora Roberts y las luces apagadas a las diez.

Serena cerró los ojos, disfrutando de las sábanas de lino limpias, el ligero y cálido edredón y la quietud de la noche. El pronóstico meteorológico había dado nieve, así que había abierto las cortinas de todas las habitaciones porque le gustaba la nieve. Cuando se acurrucó en la cama, bien tapada, sintiéndose segura, empezaron a caer copos de nieve flotando suavemente, visibles por el halo de las farolas. Se le empezaron a relajar los músculos, a deslizarse en el sueño…

Que no llegó.

Dos horas más tarde, el reloj del abuelo tocó la medianoche desde la sala de estar. Oyó el lento zumbido del mecanismo y luego los solemnes carillones. Contó doce, suspiró y se levantó.

La noche era hermosa. Nubes blancas bajas, como la imagen infantil de la Navidad, abrazaban las cimas de los edificios. Como en un póster, gruesos copos de nieve flotaban suavemente hacia el suelo, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo.

La nieve embellecía la calle. Cubría los surcos, las grietas y los baches. Suavizaba los contornos de los edificios casi en ruinas por el tiempo y la negligencia. Esparcía su suave manto por esta parte de la ciudad, abandonada y algunas veces violenta, llena de almas infelices, fracasadas.

El cielo de la noche resplandeció, un reflejo de las brillantes luces del centro en las nubes bajas. Las nubes brillaban tenuemente y los copos de nieve bailaban. Serena observó durante unos minutos, intentando encontrar un poco de paz.

Y como el sueño, ésta no llegó.

Tenía los nervios de punta y estaba llena de dudas, como si de algún modo hubiera cruzado sin darse cuenta una línea divisoria. Sin ni siquiera quererlo. Había entrado en una nueva etapa de su vida donde no conocía las reglas.

Las palabras de Arman seguían resonando en su cabeza. Eran ciertas, ella siempre se citaba con hombres con los que pudiera mantener cierta ventaja, y también era cierto que no había ninguna posibilidad de mantener alguna ventaja con Darién. Él era un hombre dominante en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Desde luego ellos no habían tenido exactamente una cita. Salir una noche, un combate sexual… ¿cuál era la palabra para esto? ¿Una cita? No tenía ni idea; lo sucedido no encajaba con ninguna de las categorías que tenía claramente delineadas. Y por si fuera poco, vivían juntos. Mejor dicho, no vivían juntos, si no que vivían en el mismo edificio. Solo ellos dos.

Darién era como un tigre. Un animal magnífico, salvaje, al que te tenías que acercar con cautela porque podía arrancarte el corazón sin ni siquiera intentarlo. Uno tenía que guardar las distancias con los animales magníficos y salvajes. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo si lo vería todos los días?

La silenciosa noche no ofrecía ninguna respuesta, sólo mostraba los suaves copos de nieve cayendo lentamente de las nubes que resplandecían trémulamente. Una luz se movía de forma errática por el seto bajo el grupo de árboles que rodeaban el edificio, y Serena vio como parpadeaba y se reflejaba en las hojas oscuras.

Miró más detenidamente poniendo más atención.

¿Por qué se movía allí? ¿De dónde diablos venía esa luz? No del centro de la ciudad, eso seguro. Tampoco del seto.

Y la luz no era trémula sino un resplandor preciso. Frunció el ceño. ¿Un coche? No, el haz de luz era demasiado pequeño y daba brincos por todas partes. Y de todas maneras se veía en la parte del seto que daba a la casa, no desde la calle. En ese ángulo tenía que venir de… ¡su casa! De su oficina.

¡Fuego!

A Serena se le subió el corazón a la garganta cuando fue corriendo hacia la puerta, atravesó la sala de estar y la cocina sin molestarse en encender las luces. Todas las habitaciones tenían ventanales grandes y ella fue vigilando el temblor y el juego de la luz en el seto mientras iba de habitación en habitación.

El pequeño círculo de luz siguió parpadeando y ella se detuvo a un paso de la puerta de su oficina. Su mente acababa de ponerse a la par con el cuerpo.

¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Es que estaba loca?

Ningún fuego haría esa clase de luz. La luz de un fuego sería más estable, y más grande. Sólo había una cosa que haría esa clase de luz. Una linterna.

Y una linterna significaba… que alguien estaba en su oficina.

Gracias a Dios que iba descalza. No había hecho ningún ruido. Quien quiera que estuviera en su oficina no podía haberla oído.

La puerta estaba entreabierta y cuidadosamente se apartó el pelo de la cara y echó una ojeada por el interior de la oficina.

Al principio no vio nada, sólo la penumbra de una habitación grande y oscura. En ese momento se oyó un sonido de un golpe, como un miembro humano contra un mueble, y una suave maldición. Si no hubiera tenido la cabeza prácticamente dentro de la habitación no lo habría oído.

Alguien había forzado la entrada a su casa.

Un hombre. El tono bajo de la maldición era inconfundible. Luego una forma oscura pasó por delante de la ventana. Vio la silueta recortada por el cielo más iluminado que el interior y el corazón de Serena se detuvo. Luego volvió a latir con fuerza. Tuvo que apretar los dientes para evitar jadear.

El intruso era alto, desgarbado, con el pelo hasta los hombros y sostenía una linterna en la mano. La linterna era la fuente de luz que ella había visto salir de la ventana.

En la otra mano llevaba una pistola grande y negra.

¡Oh Dios, oh Dios! pensó ella, dando involuntariamente un paso atrás. Otra maldición, en tono bajo y cruel vino de la habitación. Había tropezado con otro mueble.

Su oficina era complicada, casi sobredecorada, algo que había hecho deliberadamente, como un instrumento publicitario, una muestra de lo que podía hacer. Era casi imposible circular por allí sin ver. El hombre encontraba los muebles casi al tacto. O golpeándose las espinillas.

Él tenía una pistola. Un ladrón de casas con una pistola. ¿No había leído en alguna parte que los ladrones de casas no llevaban armas? Sabían que la pena por allanamiento de morada era menor que la de asalto a mano armada. Ellos tenían un perfil psicológico diferente al de otros criminales y eran, básicamente, no violentos.

Lo que querían los ladrones, decía el artículo, era entrar, llevarse la mayor cantidad posible de cosas, y salir sin incidentes.

Pero aquel intruso no hacía esto. La linterna iluminó su Bang & Olufsen1 completamente nuevo que valía mucho dinero, más de lo que normalmente podía permitirse. Luego siguió sobre su colección de marcos de plata antiguos, coleccionados por tres generaciones de Barrons, del que un tasador dijo una vez que valía más que su coche nuevo. La luz iluminó brevemente un original de Winston Homer2 que la bisabuela Bodine le había comprado al mismo artista. Serena lo había usado como garantía para la hipoteca.

La linterna no se detuvo sobre todas estas cosas, sino que siguió vagando por las paredes. Buscando algo.

¿Pero qué? Esta era una zona pobre de la ciudad. No había muchos edificios que contuvieran lo que el ladrón acababa de descartar. ¿Qué más podía estar buscando?

Y entonces, de repente, Serena lo supo.

El ladrón no estaba allí para robar su equipo de alta fidelidad o sus marcos o sus pinturas.

Estaba allí por ella.

Estaba armado y preparado para cazar. Cazarla a ella. Por alguna razón desconocida este hombre con el arma quería matarla. Por eso había forzado la entrada en su casa y por eso no hacía ningún caso de todos los objetos de valor que podría robar sin ningún problema. No los quería. La quería a ella y la tendría porque no había ninguna otra salida del edificio excepto la que él había usado.

Su casa era de cuatro grandes habitaciones, una tras otra, y sólo la última, la oficina, tenía una puerta que daba al pasillo. El resto eran puertas interiores y todo lo que el intruso tenía que hacer era examinarlas, una tras otras, hasta encontrarla.

Las ventanas tenían alarmas y eran antibalas. Abrir una ventana haría saltar el sistema de alarma que sólo podía desconectarse en la puerta de la calle. No era posible romper una ventana y huir por ella. El hombre que le había vendido las ventanas le había hecho una demostración de lo que significaba antibalas. La había llevado al cuarto de pruebas, en la parte trasera de la empresa y había disparado a un cristal de prueba con un arma, había quedado una marca como de una estrella, pero no se había roto.

No podía huir por ningún sitio.

La comisaría más cercana estaba en el centro. Les llevaría al menos un cuarto de hora llegar hasta allí, y para entonces el intruso ya habría recorrido todas las habitaciones, la habría encontrado y…

¡Darién! Sólo Darién estaba lo bastante cerca —y era lo bastante fuerte y lo bastante peligroso— para ayudarla. Si estuviera en casa.

Por favor, ven, Darién, rezó corriendo velozmente y en silencio a través de la cocina, la sala de estar y por fin el dormitorio. Sin hacer ruido fue cerrando cada puerta y una vez cerrada corría hacia la siguiente.

Las puertas cerradas no contendrían durante mucho tiempo a un hombre capaz de saltarse el sistema de seguridad, pero tal vez ganaría unos minutos si él intentaba guardar silencio y no atraer la atención. Todo lo que necesitaba era el tiempo necesario para pedir ayuda a Darién. Si él estaba aquí, entonces sólo estaba al otro lado del vestíbulo.

¿Y si no estaba?

Llegaré tarde a casa, había dicho. ¿Qué era tarde? ¿Había vuelto mientras ella intentaba dormir? ¿Estaba él durmiendo a sólo unos pasos de distancia? ¿O estaba todavía fuera de la ciudad, completamente incapaz de contestar su llamada a tiempo?

¡Por favor, no dejes que todavía esté fuera de la ciudad!

Serena estaba sollozando cuando cerró la última puerta, la de su dormitorio. Ahora estaba tan atrapada como un ratón en una ratonera. Si el intruso llegaba al dormitorio no tendría ningún otro lugar donde ir, ningún sitio donde esconderse.

Andando a tientas, llorando, cogió el bolso y con dedos que parecían tan gruesos como morcillas buscó el móvil. Las manos le temblaban, inútiles. Con una maldición puso el bolso boca abajo, rebuscó como una loca, y entonces —con un sollozo entrecortado de alivio— encontró el móvil. Lo agarró y lo conectó.

Le dolía la garganta por los sollozos aterrorizados que intentaba reprimir. Sostuvo el teléfono en una mano mientras con la otra buscaba desesperada entre, al parecer, los miles de trozos de papel que guardaba en el bolso.

¡Maldición! Ella por lo general era ordenada, pero últimamente había estado tan ocupada que no había tenido tiempo de poner en orden el contenido del bolso. Parecía que todos y cada uno de los números que le habían dado alguna vez estaban allá dentro escritos en un trozo de papel. ¡Allí estaba! No, ese era el número de su asesor fiscal. Éste el antiguo amigo del instituto que se había encontrado en Nodstrom, éste el anticuario, y éste el peluquero nuevo, todos habían garabateado sus números en trozos de papel.

¡Piensa, Serena! Se ordenó. Cerró los ojos, apretó la mandíbula, e intentó pensar sobre las palpitaciones del corazón y de los estremecimientos nerviosos, en el momento en que Darién había escrito el número de su móvil.

Si el intruso había encontrado la puerta de la cocina y había descorrido el cerrojo, ya la habría atravesado. Era básicamente un espacio abierto. Ningún obstáculo en absoluto. Puede que ya estuviera en la sala de estar, o peor. Tal vez estaba ya en la puerta del dormitorio.

Gimoteó. ¡Piensa!

Frío. Hacía frío fuera. Darién había estado de pie, cerniéndose sobre ella, enojado con ella por haber llamado a un taxi, escribiendo el número —recordó la letra decidida, negra y distintiva— y ella lo había metido en…

¡Su agenda!

Frenética, la abrió, miró por las páginas y… ¡allí estaba!

Temblando, marcó los números, esperando acertarlos en esas teclas tan incómodas. Rezó para que el temblor de las manos no la traicionara. Las teclas del teléfono eran tan desesperadamente pequeñas. ¿Y si marcaba un número equivocado? Ah. La línea había conectado y empezó a sonar. Que sea el número correcto, siguió rezando.

Uno…

¿Había oído un ruido sordo en la habitación contigua? Oh, Dios.

Dos…

¡Vamos, vamos!

Tres…

—¿Qué pasa, Serena?

Casi dejó caer el teléfono, aliviada al oír aquella voz profunda. Tan calmada, tan segura. En parte le alegraba que él siempre pareciera ir un paso por delante de ella. Claro que él tenía identificador de llamadas y ya sabía que no iba a llamarlo a medianoche a no ser que tuviese algún problema.

—Darién —susurró—. ¿Dónde estás?

—A unas tres manzanas —contestó él. El tono profundo pareció vibrar a través del teléfono. Sólo con oír su voz ya se sintió mejor. Menos aterrorizada—. ¿Por qué?

—Por favor, date prisa. Hay un hombre en la casa. Estaba en mi oficina hace unos minutos. Darién, no creo que sea un ladrón. No intentaba robar nada y va… va armado.

—¿Dónde estás ahora? —La voz todavía era tranquila, pero ella pudo oír un profundo estruendo cuando Darién aceleró el motor del SUV y el chirrido de neumáticos al girar una esquina.

—En el dormitorio —susurró. Agarró el teléfono con las manos húmedas, como si fuera una cuerda salvavidas—. La última habitación, la del fondo. He echado el cerrojo a la puerta.

—Bien, esto es lo que quiero que hagas. Pon una silla bajo el pomo. No muevas los muebles, harían demasiado ruido. Desenrosca las bombillas de las lámparas. ¿Tienes un armario grande?

—S-sí —La palabra salió entre el castañeteo de los dientes.

—Métete allí y cierra desde dentro. Ponte en el sitio más alejado y espérame allí. Ya casi he llegado ¿Me oyes, Serena?

—Sí —Le tembló la voz. Se mordió los labios—. Date prisa —susurró y cortó la comunicación.

Sólo tenía una silla y la colocó bajo el pomo. Era muy bonita pero frágil. Cuando el intruso llegara a la puerta del dormitorio, ya no le importaría hacer ruido. La silla mantendría alejado a un hombre decidido sólo unos segundos. Rápidamente desenroscó las bombillas de las tres lámparas del dormitorio antes de ir al armario.

Por primera vez en su vida, Serena maldijo lo ordenada que era cuando cerró la puerta tras ella. Sería mejor agacharse en un enredo de vaqueros, camisas manchadas y batas descartadas, en lugar de hacerlo en el suelo desnudo del armario superlimpio tratando de esconderse detrás de dos filas de zapatos, pulcramente alineados y ninguna defensa en absoluto, a no ser que se pudiera contar como estiletes asesinos un par de zapatos de tacón de Manolo Blahnniks que se había comprado en un momento de locura y que nunca se había puesto.

Se agachó y esperó. Y lamentó amargamente no haber tomado nunca alguna clase de autodefensa, aunque no estaba segura de lo que podría hacer contra un hombre armado.

La Mujer Maravilla habría sabido qué hacer. También lo sabría Xena, la princesa guerrera. Y los Ángeles de Charlie. Ellas sabrían cómo desarmar a un hombre armado y sacarlo luego a patadas, pero ellas eran tres y Serena era sólo una.

Se movió ligeramente, rozando la bolsita de lavanda atada a una cinta de satén que había colgado de la barra. Cerró los ojos en la oscuridad, aspirando el olor. Ella misma había hecho la bolsita; de lavanda que cogió de la casa de retiro de sus padres, en Baja. Olía a jardines en verano y a sol y a tierra. Con la mano tocó un mantón de cachemira que había llevado en el estreno de El Mikado3 al que había ido con Arman. Lo acarició con un dedo, encontrando consuelo en su suavidad y su calidez.

No quería morir.

Quería más veranos con sus padres, más tardes de teatro con Arman. Más picnics, más vacaciones para esquiar. Más tardes iguales, más tardes diferentes.

Más.

La vida era tan dulce, tan enriquecedora, con sus buenos y malos momentos. Amaba a sus padres, amaba su casa, y amaba a sus amigos. Su carrera empezaba a despegar. Iba a vivir a un vestíbulo de distancia del hombre más sexy que había conocido nunca. Se había asustado por el sexo que habían tenido, pero él la había hecho sentirse viva en cada célula de su cuerpo. Quería más.

No quería morir. Oh, Dios, no quería morir.

¿Dónde había dicho Darién que estaba? ¿A tres manzanas? Incluso conduciendo de prisa, ¿cómo qué de rápido podría llegar? ¿Estaba aparcando ahora? ¿Corriendo hacia la casa?

Desconcertada por la repentina certeza, Serena supo que tan rápido como un ser humano pudiera ir, así de rápido llegaría Darién hasta ella. Fuera lo que fuese que tuviera que hacer para protegerla de un intruso armado, Darién lo haría.

En estos momentos no había nadie más en el mundo que ella prefiriera que viniera a su rescate que Darién Chiba.

¿Dónde estaba ahora el intruso? La sala de estar también tenía muchos muebles, dos sofás, butacas, mesas auxiliares, reposapiés, floreros de pie diseminados por todas partes. Si el intruso quería moverse furtivamente, todos los objetos de la habitación lo retardarían bastante.

Sin embargo, si ya no le importaba hacer ruido, se movería rápido. ¿Había encendido las luces, cansado de tropezar en la oscuridad? Si él sabía que ella estaba en la casa, también sabría que había sólo otro lugar donde podría estar. Si él quería, podría forzar la puerta del dormitorio, abrir el armario y pegarle un disparo en cuestión de un minuto.

¿Qué era ese ruido? Se le tensaron todos los músculos y se le cortó la respiración de golpe. La boca se le quedó seca.

Era horrible estar allí agachada en la oscuridad como un zorro acosado en su madriguera. El corazón le palpitaba con tanta fuerza que parecía imposible que no hiciera ruido. A ella le sonaba muy fuerte. ¿Podría oírse desde la otra habitación?

Se secó la cara con la manga. Ocurriera lo que ocurriera, ella necesitaba verlo. Incluso aunque sólo fuera la pistola que acabaría con su vida. Se dio un manotazo en los ojos, se mordió los labios y se ordenó dejar de llorar. Dejar de temblar. Se presionó las manos con las rodillas para poder decirse al menos que las manos no le temblaban.

No sabía que fuera tan cobarde. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Nunca se había enfrentado a un peligro, a un peligro real, a diferencia del peligro a que está sujeta cada día una mujer que vive sola.

No quiero morir, pensó otra vez cuando apoyó la frente en las rodillas. Una lágrima cayó sobre la rodilla y se deslizó por la pantorrilla.

Esperó en la oscuridad, una espera sin fin.

El reloj estaba en la mesita de noche. No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había descubierto al intruso. Desde que había llamado a Darién. ¿Diez minutos? ¿Dos minutos? ¿Media hora? No había ninguna referencia aquí, en la oscuridad perfumada del armario, ninguna manera de llevar la cuenta de los minutos excepto por el retumbar de su corazón.

¿Había enviado a Darién a la muerte? Él ni siquiera había vacilado, simplemente había dicho que iba hacia allá. ¿Debería haber llamado a la policía en vez de llamarlo a él? Ella podía muy bien morir si había llevado a la muerte a un hombre. Un hombre bueno. Un hombre que de buen grado se había puesto en peligro por ella.

Ahora mismo podía estar ahí, sangrando, muriendo…

En cierto modo, eso era lo peor de todo.

Serena se enderezó de golpe. Eso, definitivamente, había sido un sonido. Parecido a algo pesado que caía. ¿Un mueble? ¿Un… cuerpo? El sonido venía de la sala de estar, al otro lado de la puerta del dormitorio. Un largo momento de silencio, mientras ella agudizaba el oído.

Y luego otro sonido, esta vez metálico.

Alguien forzando el cerrojo.

Serena se enjugó las lágrimas. Ocurriese lo que ocurriese allí dentro en los siguientes instantes quería verlo.

Una rascadura… la silla apartada a golpes. De repente la luz entró por las rendijas de la puerta del armario. Una sombra delante de la puerta.

Serena esperó, con los ojos ahora secos, respirando despacio. Tratando con desesperación de encontrar fuerzas para enfrentarse a una bala. Se deslizó tan lejos como pudo de la pared, presionando la madera con los hombros, deseando poder traspasarla.

El armario de la puerta se abrió y un hombre llenó el espacio. Los anchos hombros apenas cabían en el marco. Mejillas afiladas de la cara de un asesino, ojos fríos de color Zafiro, una boca severa. La miró con los ojos entrecerrados, con una pistola grande y negra en la mano.

Con un alegre grito, Serena se echó en sus brazos.

1 Empresa dedicada a la creación de productos audiovisuales.

2 Gran pintor naturalista americano (1836—1910)

3 Opereta cómica en dos actos.


	8. CAPITULO 7

Capítulo 7

Los brazos de Darién se cerraron alrededor de ella con ferocidad.

Serena estaba temblando, intentando no llorar. Conmocionada, respirando entrecortadamente. Suave y caliente y —te doy gracias, Dios— viva.

Darién le puso la mano derecha en la nuca y le pasó el otro brazo alrededor de la cintura, abrazándola con fuerza, intentando transmitirle tranquilidad. Apretándola para quitarle esos horribles temblores.

Se había llevado un susto de muerte. Igual que él. Darién no recordaba haber estado nunca tan asustado. Ni en la más feroz de las batallas.

No había estado asustado por él. El abortar el ataque había sido sencillo, una operación de manual de los seals. El tipo malo no se había enterado de que Darién estaba allí hasta que éste le lanzó un cuchillo que le había cortado la garganta. Pero hasta este momento, hasta que tuvo los brazos apretados con fuerza alrededor del esbelto cuerpo de Serena, Darién no había estado seguro de haber llegado a tiempo. No había estado seguro de no encontrar a Serena yaciendo en un charco de su propia sangre.

Estaba conduciendo hacia casa, contento con el trabajo del día: aconsejar a un banco de Eugene sobre la seguridad con un contrato de cinco años como asesor en el bolsillo. Si el negocio continuaba así tendría que expandirse otra vez. La tercera vez en seis meses. Tal vez llamaría a unos cuantos tipos de su equipo que estaban a punto de retirarse.

Él había tenido que dejarlo antes por la maldita lesión de la rodilla, pero de todos modos no era probable que le quedaran más de siete u ocho años de servicio activo. En ese trabajo, uno se moría en el trabajo o se jubilaba pronto. No era un trabajo donde se envejeciera.

Los Teams tomaban todo lo que tenía un hombre, y luego chupaban un poco más.

Si se expandía otra vez, sabía a quién llamaría. El mayor Furuhata estaba a punto de retirarse y sería un empleado perfecto, tal vez algún día un socio. Muy buen tío, experto, honesto y con un aspecto de película de terror. Darién sonrió al pensar en presentar a Serena y a Furuhata, aunque a ella no se le había movido ni un pelo de su encantadora cabeza al conocer a Haruca.

A pesar de su aspecto frágil, la señora Serena Tsukino parecía bastante decidida. Y simpática y guapa y todo. Oh, sí, ella era sencillamente magnífica. En general, Darién estaba bastante satisfecho cuando conducía de vuelta a casa.

A casa.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuvo un lugar al que llamar casa? A diferencia de una cama para acostarse. Pero en el 437 de Rose Street se había sentido al instante en casa. Y eso antes de que la deliciosa señorita Tsukino le decorara la oficina y la vivienda.

No podía esperar para verlo, algo extraño en un hombre al que nunca le había importado como era su entorno. La principal combinación de colores en su vida había sido el aceituna apagado. Pero ahora se moría de ganas de vivir en lo que había visto en aquellos dibujos. Esos colores luminosos, esas líneas elegantes y depuradas, diablos que sí, podría acostumbrarse realmente rápido a trabajar en una oficina así. No podía esperar para empezar.

Sí, había acelerado todo lo permitido cuando regresaba a casa a través de la lluvia. Vivía en el mismo edificio con la mujer más bella y deseable que había visto nunca. Habían tenido sexo explosivo y volver a estar dentro de ella en una cama —volver a estar dentro de ella a secas, no tenía por qué ser en una cama— era cuestión de tiempo. Y por si fuera poco estaba en el buen camino para conseguir éxito y dinero. La vida no podía ir mejor.

Y entonces Serena había llamado y él al instante se había puesto en Defcon 1, el estado de alarma más alto.

En el mismo momento en que había visto el número en la pantalla supo que algo iba muy, muy mal. Serena no le llamaría a medianoche a no ser que estuviera metida en problemas, y lo estaba.

Un hombre en su apartamento. Un hombre armado. No hacía falta ser un seal entrenado para saber lo que eso significaba. Los ladrones de casas no llevan armas. Los ladrones de casas son agradables criminales caballerosos. Todo lo que quieren es infiltrarse en una casa, llevarse lo más caro que encuentren sin hacer destrozos y salir en silencio. Nada de armas. Nada de violencia. La alternativa era un drogadicto, entrando violentamente en la casa de Serena para robar el equipo de alta fidelidad o la televisión para revenderlo y así ir tirando hasta el próximo chute. Pero los drogatas no eran organizados. Un drogadicto no se movería furtivamente intentando no hacer ruido.

No, el cabrón que había entrado en casa de Serena estaba allí con un sólo objetivo. Asesinarla. Cualquier intruso que ignorara la plata, el arte y la electrónica cara, era porque iba tras algo más importante, buscaba sangre. La sangre de Serena.

No mientras Darién respirara.

Las manos habían apretado con fuerza el volante cuando frenó a una manzana de la casa, en una esquina y fuera de la vista. El hijo de puta estaba armado. Bueno, él también. El Sig Sauer, el cuchillo y determinación. Aquellas tres armas habían superado a algunos de los hombres más peligrosos del planeta.

En la oficina, había dicho Serena. Sólo habían pasado unos minutos.

Los hilos de la alarma colgaban de una rendija por encima de la puerta. El intruso no había desconectado la alarma, la había roto. Y por lo que veía, también había cortado el hilo telefónico. Gracias a Dios que Serena había tenido la presencia de ánimo de usar el móvil para llamarlo en lugar de la línea telefónica.

El tipo no era precisamente un amateur. Desactivar un sistema Interlock y el tendido telefónico requería un poquito de conocimiento. Pero no esperaba mucha resistencia. Darién le había oído casi enseguida en la habitación que Serena usaba como sala de estar. Podía oírle dos habitaciones más allá, chocando con todo, como un oso ciego en el bosque.

Usar la Sig estaba descartado. Darién no sabía si el tipo llevaba chaleco antibalas, y el tiro en la cabeza no era una opción, el arma le destrozaría la cara y Darién quería saber cómo era. Quería ver la cara del hijo de puta que amenazaba a su mujer.

Eso dejaba el K-Bar.

Darién tenía una excelente vista nocturna. Se movió con rapidez y en silencio, de un cuarto a otro. La cocina. Vacía. Oh, Jesús, Jesús. Las habitaciones de Serena eran una copia de las suyas. Cuatro cuartos. El dormitorio era el último, había dicho ella. Sólo quedaba una habitación más.

Aunque el hijo de puta podría no estar ahí. Podría haber matado ya a Serena y haberse ido. Darién se movió con más rapidez, entrando silenciosamente en la siguiente habitación y… ¡allí estaba! Apuntando con el arma, frente a la puerta del dormitorio, con la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta.

Todavía no se había dado cuenta de que había alguien más en la casa. Y murió sin darse cuenta, boca abajo en el suelo, con el K-Bar de Darién atravesado en la garganta.

Darién encendió las luces, cruzó la habitación con rapidez cuando el hombre se tambaleó dos, tres segundos, antes de caer al suelo. La sangre salió a borbotones, salpicándolo todo. Darién observó, con ojos fríos, como el hombre se desangraba en el suelo de madera, luego se quedó quieto en la inconfundible postura de la muerte. Darién lo miró durante unos largos instantes, pensando.

Al lado del sofá estaba la guía telefónica de Portland. Había dos páginas de Morrisons, pero sólo un Nicolás Kumada. Marcó el número.

—Kumada —Aunque era muy tarde, la voz de Nick sonó alerta. Darién sabía que sonaría así incluso si lo hubieran despertado de un sueño profundo.

—Nick, soy Darién Chiba —Darién mantuvo el tono de voz bajo.

Nick no perdió tiempo en conversaciones.

—¿Qué pasa, Darién? ¿Hay algún problema?

—Al parecer sí. Acabo de matar a un hombre —Darién oyó el sonido de sábanas y la voz suave de una mujer al fondo murmurando algo. Recordó que Serena le había dicho que Nick salía con una amiga suya—. Siento molestarte a estas horas, Nick, pero te necesito aquí. Estoy en el edificio de Serena Tsukino en Rose Street. Un intruso ha entrado en su casa esta noche. Armado. Me lo he cargado. Más vale que vengas con tu equipo. No es agradable.

Nick puso la mano sobre el teléfono y Darién oyó ruidos amortiguados tranquilizando. Volvió al teléfono.

—Saldré ahora mismo —chirriaron algunos muelles—. Los llamaré e iré directamente a casa de Serena. El resto del equipo estará allí en un cuarto de hora más o menos.

—La puerta está abierta. Abierta de par en par. El tipo hizo saltar el sistema de seguridad. Y puedes usar las sirenas. No irá a ninguna parte. Espera un momento, Nick.

Darién se agachó para estudiar al hombre muerto.

El equipo forense estaría pronto allí y Darién tenía el suficiente sentido común como para no alterar la escena del crimen, pero veía que era un mal asunto. El intruso había dejado caer la linterna y el arma para agarrarse la garganta. La pistola era un Colt Woodsman 22 con silenciador. Un rectángulo en la mirilla contaba su propia historia. A Darién se le tensó la mandíbula.

Un Colt Woodsman era la pistola habitual de un asesino.

Darién apretó los puños al pensar en una bala del 22 hiriendo a Serena. La 22 era de ondas subsónicas, perfectas para silenciadores. Una 22 era ideal para matar. Se garantizaba que la bala, al atravesar el cuerpo, destrozaba todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Apartó de la mente lo que le hubiera hecho a la cabeza de Serena y volvió a hablar por teléfono.

—Creo que es un asesino a sueldo, Nick.

—¿Sí? ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Tiene un Colt Woodsman con el número de serie limado. Con silenciador. No llevas un arma así para largarte con el juego de té de plata —Darién golpeó con el nudillo el hombro del tipo. Hizo un sonido hueco. Había tenido razón—. Y lleva chaleco antibalas. No es del material estándar de B&E —Darién empezó a sentir una picazón en la nuca. Conocía esa picazón, se fiaba de ella, y no era buena—. Date prisa, Nick.

—Voy para allá, tío.

Darién colgó el teléfono, forzó el cerrojo del dormitorio, apartó con facilidad la silla del pomo y enroscó la bombilla de la lámpara que estaba más cerca de la puerta.

Buena chica, pensó al ver el armario al otro lado del dormitorio. Había seguido sus instrucciones al pie de la letra.

Forzó el cerrojo de la puerta del armario y miró dentro. Dos enormes ojos azules en una cara muy blanca lo miraron y sintió que el corazón se le encogía. Se miraron fijamente el uno al otro durante un momento muy largo y luego Serena se echó en sus brazos. La abrazó con fuerza, con mucha fuerza.

Ella estaba a salvo.

Y así iba a continuar.

Serena no dejaba de temblar. En aquellos instantes Darién la abrazaba con mucha fuerza como si quisiera absorber los estremecimientos que la recorrían. Por primera vez en lo que parecían horas se sintió segura.

—¿Mejor? —La voz le retumbó en el oído. Ella asintió con la cabeza varias veces.

—Sí —susurró. Mordiéndose los labios, se apartó.

—Bien —gruñó él. Siguió sujetándola aunque ahora a cierta distancia y la observó con detenimiento. No había absolutamente nada de amante en la forma en que la miraba. Sus ojos eran fríos, impersonales y muy atentos. Serena supuso que la estudiaba para juzgar su estado de ánimo.

Bien, para empezar estaba viva, gracias a él. Eso era bueno, desde luego mucho mejor de lo que creía que estaría hacía sólo unos minutos. El pánico iba desapareciendo y en cualquier momento lograría controlar el temblor. Esbozó una trémula sonrisa y él asintió y la soltó.

No había sido una verdadera sonrisa pero pareció satisfacerlo porque dio un paso hacia atrás, recorrió el dormitorio con la mirada, lo observó todo con atención y dio unos pasos hacia delante. ¿Estaba buscando a otro intruso? Todavía llevaba un arma en la mano. La sostenía sin apretarla, con el cañón hacia abajo, pero parecía una extensión de su mano. Se detuvo y movió ligeramente las plantas de los pies, como un bailarín calentando. Le dio la impresión que estaba preparado para cualquier cosa. Que nada le cogería desprevenido. Empujó la puerta de baño para abrirla, el cañón hacia arriba, al lado de la oreja, una rapidísima mirada al interior, y luego cerró. Moviéndose en silencio lo comprobó todo, cada punto de donde podría venir el peligro, antes de darse la vuelta. Volvió a estudiarla otra vez, observando el camisón y los pies desnudos.

—He llamado por teléfono, así que la policía llegará pronto. Tal vez quieras ponerte algo de ropa. Ropa caliente y cómoda. Pantalones, jersey y botas. Y Serena, mientras lo haces, prepara una bolsa con un par de mudas de ropa.

¿Una bolsa? ¿Mudas de…? ¿Por qué? Abrió la boca para preguntarlo y entonces vio la expresión sombría de su cara.

Vaaale.

Había venido a rescatarla en un tiempo record. Podía preparar una bolsa.

—Vale —dijo ella en voz baja y él asintió. Complacido por que no protestara, pero con un aire de… distanciamiento, como si estuviera escuchando sonidos que llegaran de muy de lejos.

Y ahora ella también los oía. Una sirena, débil al principio, luego dos, cada vez más fuertes, el ruido era casi insoportable cuando de golpe cesaron. Dos coches de policía, con las luces de emergencia puestas, parados delante de su edificio y el golpe sordo de las puertas del coche que se filtraba a través del aire de la noche. Otro coche se detuvo detrás y una figura alta y familiar bajó de él.

La caballería había llegado.

—Esperaré fuera —dijo Darién al desaparecer por la puerta—. Date prisa.

Serena se vistió con rapidez. Hizo exactamente lo que él le había dicho, y se puso un jersey grueso y caliente, unos pantalones de lana cómodos y botas para combatir el frío. Sacó la maleta pequeña del armario, e hizo el equipaje en un momento. Otra vez, exactamente lo que él quería, se dijo. Dos pares de pantalones, tres jerséis, otro par de botas, ropa interior y dos camisones. Encima de todo puso los artículos de tocador, y ya estaba lista.

Había voces hablando en voz baja en la otra habitación, pero todas callaron cuando ella abrió la puerta. Serena dio un paso hacia la sala de estar tirando de la maleta, luego se detuvo.

Sólo se detuvo y se quedó mirando fijamente.

Estaba tirado a la derecha de la puerta. Un poco más a la izquierda y hubiera bloqueado el paso.

El único muerto que Serena había visto era a la bisabuela Bodine que había muerto plácidamente mientras dormía a los noventa y tres años y que habían colocado primorosamente en su ataúd. Este hombre no había muerto plácidamente.

Estaba tumbado en el suelo boca abajo, las manos curvadas en forma de garras, con una agarrando el mango de la hoja que le sobresalía de la garganta. El cuchillo le había cortado la yugular. Había un charco de sangre bajo la cabeza del hombre y salpicaduras por todas partes.

Serena respiró profundamente una vez, después otra, intentado desesperada controlar el estómago. Parpadeó cuando el muerto pareció elevarse en el aire y flotar hacia ella. Un sordo rugido le llenó los oídos.

Una mano áspera le rodeó la nuca, empujándole la cabeza hacia abajo con suavidad.

—Respira.

No necesitó verlo para reconocer la voz de Darién, reconocer su tacto. Obediente, se dobló hacia delante y respiró a pesar de los temblores. Las estrellas que había antes sus ojos fueron desapareciendo con lentitud. Había gente en la habitación, conversaciones, movimiento alrededor, pero sólo se dio cuenta de la presencia de Darién. Grande y sólido a su lado.

—Venga, otra vez, respira profundamente.

Ella tragó con dificultad y miró a lo lejos, hacia abajo. Respirar. Profundamente. Inspirar, expirar. Concentrándose en esto y no en su estómago que trataba de salirle por la boca.

—¿Serena? —Otra voz masculina. No era Darién. Se arriesgó a mirar hacia arriba y casi lo lamentó. Cualquier movimiento hacía que el estómago cayera en picado.

Nicolás Kumada. Todo el mundo menos su amiga Rei lo llamaba Nick. Se parecía a un brote1. Alto y con un cuerpo poderoso, el pelo castaño y los ojos marrón claro que se tornaban suaves cuando miraba a Rei. Ahora los ojos eran duros, estaba trabajando.

—Hola, Nick.

—¿Está bien?

—Estupendo —jadeó ella y tragó otra vez. El estómago se le había colocado en algún sitio en medio del pecho, pero al menos no había llegado a la boca. Darién la soltó y un momento después le cogió la mano y la puso alrededor de un vaso.

—Toma, bebe esto.

Serena agradecida se bebió el agua helada de un trago, que bajó por su cuerpo rápidamente. Aquel frío serenó la sensación de ardor que acompañaba a una oleada de nauseas.

—Gracias —murmuró. Le sonrió trémula pero Darién no le devolvió la sonrisa—. Lo necesitaba —Se giró hacia Nick—. Has venido muy rápido.

—Es la nueva política de la policía de atención al ciudadano. Nuestro objetivo es complacer —Nick sonrió apenas pero era obvio que él estaba allí como "la policía" y no como el novio de su amiga Rei, un hombre con el que había compartido cenas y bebidas. Tenía la cara seria y una actitud formal—. Bien, cariño. Hay algunas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar. Pero antes, necesito que hagas algo por mí. Acércate.

Él hizo un gesto y Serena le siguió hasta el cadáver tumbado sobre su estómago. Tuvo que rodear el charco de sangre y sintió como la boca se le llenaba de saliva. Con un enorme esfuerzo, Serena obligó a su estómago a quedarse donde estaba. Darién le deslizó el brazo alrededor de la cintura. Ella se apoyó en él, en su fuerza y en su calor. En aquel momento no le importaba lo que pensara Nick. Simplemente estaba agradecida por el apoyo de aquel brazo de hierro. Le temblaban las piernas y supo que él la mantendría en posición vertical en todo momento, si era necesario.

Había tres hombres arrodillados alrededor del cuerpo. Los tres habían escogido los pocos sitios que no estaban manchados de sangre. Uno estaba acabando de tomar las huellas dactilares usando un instrumento curvado que le recordó a CSI. Otro tomaba muestras de sangre y un tercero recogía fibras con unas pinzas, poniéndolas en un sobre transparente.

Una luz brillante destelló detrás de ella y Serena pegó un salto.

—Tranquila —murmuró Darién con voz profunda, un susurró escueto sólo para sus oídos.

Ella inspiró profundo y asintió. El brazo de Darién se apretó a su alrededor. Estaban cadera contra cadera, pero parecía que él estaba muy lejos. Tenía la expresión remota, la mirada fría y vigilante que barría la habitación cada pocos momentos. Si no fuera por el brazo que la rodeaba con fuerza, Serena hubiera pensado que él ni siquiera era consciente de su presencia. Sin embargo él se daba cuenta de cada movimiento de ella.

Otro destello, luego otro y otro cuando el fotógrafo, un hombre pequeño, rubio rojizo, con un bigote rubio en forma de U invertida fue rodeando el cuerpo. Los destellos continuaron de forma regular hasta que por fin la cámara bajó, descansando en el pecho del técnico que la llevaba colgando del cuello con una correa.

—Por este lado ya está, teniente —dijo el fotógrafo, apartándose.

—De acuerdo, Lou —contestó Nick—. Estate preparado. Vamos a ver lo que tenemos aquí.

Poniéndose unos guantes de látex, Nick se arrodilló en un trozo limpio del suelo. Estudió durante un largo momento la espalda del muerto. Luego extendió la mano y tiró con firmeza del hombro izquierdo del hombre hasta que quedó de frente.

—De acuerdo, ahora —Nick se sentó sobre los talones—. ¿Quién es? —preguntó mirando a Serena y después a Darién.

Ella reunió valor y miró hacia abajo.

El hombre muerto tenía una cara larga, estrecha, muy bronceada y con rasgos regulares. Sin el rictus de una muerte dolorosa, podría haber sido moderadamente atractivo aunque era difícil de saber. Los ojos totalmente abiertos eran de un marrón como el fango, con profundas líneas en la piel alrededor de ellos, más un resultado del sol y de las inclemencias del tiempo que de la edad. Tenía los dientes torcidos, amarillentos. Un colmillo estaba montado en el incisivo. El pelo era marrón oscuro con algunas canas.

Nick la miraba.

—¿Serena?

Ella siguió mirando un par de minutos más, con nauseas, y luego negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca antes había visto a este hombre —dijo con firmeza.

—¿Darién?

Darién sólo le había echado una ojeada al muerto y luego había vuelto su atención a la habitación. También él negó con la cabeza.

—No lo conozco.

Nick se enderezó, quitándose el polvo de las manos.

—Bien, puede que tú no le conocieras, Serena, pero él si te conocía a ti. He de hacerte unas cuantas preguntas —Revisó la escena—. A ti también, Darién —añadió con una leve ironía en la voz.

Serena no tenía dudas sobre la clase de preguntas que le tenía que hacer Nick a Darién, no con el cuchillo de Darién clavado en la garganta del muerto.

—Vamos al sofá —dijo Darién, con el brazo todavía alrededor de ella. Serena sabía que la protegía. Desde el sofá no se veía el cadáver.

La colocó en el pequeño sofá, luego se sentó a su lado, ocupando casi las dos terceras partes. Tenía el brazo izquierdo detrás de ella y el derecho completamente encima del izquierdo de Serena. Desde luego era muy eficaz abrazándola, y ella se encontraba tan bien así. En realidad, tenía que apretar los puños para resistir la tentación de inclinarse aún más hacia él, dejar que la rodeara con su fuerza.

La expresión de Darién era determinada y dura. Había colocado la enorme pistola negra en la mesita de café, pero cerca de la mano, con la culata hacia él para poder cogerla y usarla de inmediato si era necesario. Aunque estaba sentado, ella sentía la tensión enroscada en aquel cuerpo grande. A intervalos regulares, recorría la habitación con los ojos, la mirada como un foco, un foco oscuro. Le había tomado la medida a cada persona —dos técnicos más se habían unido a los del equipo forense que estaban dispersados alrededor— y a cada objeto de la sala. Serena no dudaba que él era consciente en todo momento de la posición de cada persona y cada objeto. Y de ella.

Podría protegerla, pero no iba a consolarla. Estaba tan distante y tan intocable —excepto en el sentido más físico de la palabra— como si estuviera en la luna. Y sin embargo no dejó de tocarla en ningún momento.

Nick se sentó frente a ella, mirándola sombríamente, luego miró a Darién y sacó un cuaderno.

—Bien, decidme qué ha pasado.

Darién la miró. Tú primero, dijeron sus ojos.

Vale.

Ella se pasó la mano por el pelo. Lo llevaba todavía un poco enredado, el rápido cepillado que se había dado en el cuarto de baño no había sido suficiente para alisarlo. Sin embargo se había lavado la cara y los dientes, lo que la hizo sentirse mejor. Dejó caer la mano para ponerse derecha y ésta encontró carne masculina, dura como el hierro. El muslo de Darién. La apartó sobresaltada pero él se la cogió.

La palma era áspera, con callos, los dedos se le enroscaron con fuerza alrededor de la mano.

Nick notó que tenían las manos cogidas, pero no dijo nada. La miró expectante.

—¿Por dónde empiezo? —preguntó Serena.

—¿Por qué no empezamos por cuándo llegaste a casa anoche? ¿Qué hiciste? —Nick siguió mirándola expectante y ella sintió una fuerte oleada de pánico que hizo que el pecho se alzara. ¿Quería saber lo de anoche?

—¿Anoche? —jadeó, alarmada.

Oh, Dios, no podía hablar de eso. El calor y el sexo. No delante de Nick y cómo diablos sabía Nick que Darién y ella habían…

Oh.

Ya había pasado la medianoche. Por anoche, Nick se refería a hacía unas horas. No quería decir: háblame sobre ti, Darién y la pared. Que era más fácil que decir sexo.

—Háblame de lo que has hecho durante el día. ¿Te fijaste si te siguió alguien? ¿Pasó alguna cosa extraña?

—No, claro que no —¿Seguirla alguien? Qué idea tan ridícula. Empezó a negar con la cabeza y luego recapacitó. Se había metido en un mundo nuevo, del que no sabía las reglas. En este mundo nuevo podía pasar cualquier cosa—. Quiero decir —se corrigió, mirando a Nick y a Darién—, tal vez alguien lo hizo, pero no me di cuenta. Si alguien me siguiera lo más probable es que no me enterara. Supongo que no se me ocurren esas cosas. Pero si alguien lo hizo, pasó un día muy aburrido. Tuve una reunión con una nueva diseñadora de telas, Eugial Lorenzetti, a las nueve en su oficina, en Glisan. A las diez me reuní con un colega, Arman Armstrong, en su casa. Tomamos el té y hablamos de negocios. Pasé la tarde con una clienta, repasando los planes para la nueva decoración de su casa. Las cosas que hice no son precisamente las que salen en una película de suspense.

Nick la escuchó con atención, tomando notas.

—Necesitaré direcciones y números de teléfono —Serena se los dio—. ¿A qué hora llegaste a casa?

—A las ocho. Fue una larga tarde —Larguísima, pensó Serena. Y tediosa—. Estaba cansada. Me di un baño, comí algo ligero y me metí en la cama.

—¿A qué hora más o menos? —preguntó Nick, tomaba muchas notas, aunque a ella no se le ocurría que era lo que podía ser tan interesante.

—A las diez. Miré el reloj y recuerdo haber oído el carillón del reloj del abuelo de la esquina dando las diez campanadas —Nick se giró para mirar hacia donde ella apuntaba y asintió—. Leí unos veinte minutos, luego apagué la luz. Puede que dormitara un poco de vez en cuando, pero estaba inquieta —Serena casi podía sentir el intenso escrutinio de Darién. La escuchaba con cada célula de su cuerpo. Lo más seguro es que supiera la razón por la que ella había sido incapaz de dormir—. Entonces oí cómo el reloj tocaba la medianoche y como no podía dormir, pensé en calentarme un poco de leche.

—¿Tuviste que pasar por esta habitación para llegar a la cocina, verdad? —Nick hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

—Sí, la casa es un poco rara en la disposición de las habitaciones porque originalmente fue una fábrica. Los espacios para la industria están diseñados de manera muy diferente a los de una vivienda. Una vivienda está dividida en zona de día y zona de noche, pero aquí no es así. Esencialmente, mi apartamento son cuatro habitaciones grandes, una tras otra. Primero la oficina, la zona pública, y luego la zona privada: cocina, sala de estar y dormitorio. El dormitorio por allí —Señaló, temblando en su interior al recordar el miedo cuando estaba agachada en el armario. La mano de Darién le apretó la suya.

Era grande, áspera y con callos. De repente, Serena tuvo una imagen muy viva y sensorial de los ásperos callos en las yemas de los dedos acariciándola en los pechos, y más abajo. Apenas la había abierto antes de sumergirse en ella, los callos de las manos rozando la carne muy sensible…

Se giró y las miradas de ambos se encontraron y se quedó sin respiración ante el calor y el poder de aquellos ojos color Zafiro. Él recordaba, también.

—Bueno —aguijoneó Nick sin apartar la mirada de sus notas—. Veamos si te he entendido. No puedes dormir, así que te levantas y te vas a la cocina…

Con dificultad, Serena apartó los ojos de Darién. Se obligó a concentrarse.

—Sí. Bueno, no. Primero fui hasta la ventana del dormitorio, y me quedé mirando al exterior. Nevaba un poco. Me encanta cuando nieva así, unos cuantos copos grandes de nieve cayendo. Yo lo llamo la aurora boreal de la noche, ¿sabes?, cuando las nubes están lo bastante bajas para reflejar las luces del centro de la ciudad.

Nick asintió, pero Darién se había quedado en blanco. Bueno, él no era de Portland. Al parecer no era de ninguna parte en particular. Aunque hubiera pasado algún tiempo en el sur. Hubo una leve inflexión sureña en su voz cuando le susurró al oído mientras empujaba con fuerza y rápido dentro de ella. Se mordió los labios. ¿Qué es lo que le pasaba? Aquel no era el momento para pensar en eso.

—¿Serena? —Nick la miraba de una forma extraña. Gracias a Dios que él no podía leerle el pensamiento—. Continúa.

Ella no podía hablar y pensar en Darién al mismo tiempo. Se giró para mirar a Nick, como cuando enfocaba un punto al bailar.

—Bueno, estaba mirando las luces reflejadas en las nubes cuando me di cuenta que veía otras luces. O más bien una luz. Una concentrada que parpadeaba en el seto. La miré un ratito y no se me ocurría de qué podía ser.

Nick se levantó y fue a mirar por la ventana, midiendo, luego se giró para mirar a Darién y volvió a sentarse.

—Una linterna —dijo.

—Desde la oficina —confirmó Darién.

Serena miró a uno y a otro.

—Sí, tenéis razón —Que fastidio. A ella le había costado al menos diez minutos mirando perpleja desde la ventana, para llegar a la misma conclusión—. Así que decidí ir a ver.

—Jesús, Serena —dijo Nick, medio levantándose de su asiento.

—¡¿Qué hiciste qué jodida cosa?! —rugió Darién, ultrajado, estrujándole la mano al apretársela más fuerte—. ¡Ves la linterna de un intruso y se te ocurre la jodida idea de ir a comprobarlo! ¿Qué mierda pasa contigo, mujer?

Serena dio un respingo hacia atrás. Era la primera vez que le oía usar lo que probablemente era el vocabulario de un marinero. No estaba acostumbrada a que le hablasen de esa manera. Intentó retirar la mano de la de él, pero Darién se la agarró con más fuerza. No había forma alguna de librarse de ese agarre, de escapar.

Quería estar indignada, responderles a los dos con mucha frialdad, a Nick y a Darién —sobre todo a Darién—, pero la verdad es que tenían razón. Ella no había pensado en lo que hacía. Como anoche —no, como la noche anterior a la última— cuando Darién la había sermoneado sobre la seguridad del edificio.

Sencillamente, la mente no había ido a la misma velocidad que el cuerpo.

Nick, ahora, la miraba con el ceño fruncido, enfadado.

—Esa es la cosa más tonta que he oído nunca, y eso que he oído bastantes en mi vida. O sea que te das cuenta que un intruso ha entrado en tu casa, y vas a ver qué hace —La voz profunda era dura y desaprobadora mientras escribía en su cuaderno—. ¿Te das cuenta de lo imprudente que es eso?

Serena se abstuvo de poner los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, no es exactamente esto lo que sucedió, así que no es necesario que alces la voz. Fui a investigar una luz. Aún no había llegado a la conclusión de que había un intruso en la casa como algunas personas que conozco que son tan rápidas como un rayo.

La ironía con ellos era tiempo perdido. Nick escribía afanosamente y Darién le había liberado la mano para levantarse del sofá, con el arma en la mano, y mirar por las ventanas. Retiró las cortinas y miró con mucho detenimiento primero por una ventana y después por la otra. Sus amplios hombros bloqueaban toda la ventana. Mantuvo la vigilancia durante un momento, silencioso e inmóvil, luego comprobó la puerta de la cocina, la puerta del dormitorio. Después de cada movimiento la miraba a ella también, como si en el espacio de unos segundos pudiera desaparecer o alguien pudiera saltar desde detrás del sofá y llevársela. Se movía rápido, en silencio, como una pantera caminando de arriba a abajo por el perímetro de su jaula. Cuando volvió al sofá, colocó, sin hacer ruido, el arma en la mesa con la culata hacia él, al alcance de la mano. Pasó otra vez el brazo por la parte de atrás del sofá, sólo que esta vez le puso la mano en el hombro.

—¿Encendiste las luces? —preguntó Nick.

—No —contestó Serena. Se sobresaltó al comprender que tal vez eso le había salvado la vida. El intruso hubiera ido inmediatamente tras ella—. Dios mío, si hubiera… —no pudo terminar la frase.

—Ahora sería tu sangre la que mancharía la escena del crimen en vez de la de él —terminó Darién por ella. La apretó tanto en el hombro que casi fue doloroso. Había líneas pálidas de una fuerte emoción —¿ira?— alrededor de su boca.

Serena jadeó sobresaltada. Se puso a temblar al pensar en lo cerca que había estado. Recordó los intensos sentimientos que la inundaron en el armario. El deseo tan feroz de seguir viviendo.

Tan cerca. Había estado tan cerca de morir. Un movimiento de sus dedos, un rápido movimiento del interruptor y todo habría acabado. El cerebro se le quedó sin sangre al pensar en lo que el arma del intruso hubiera podido hacerle.

Tanto Nick como Darién la observaban con cautela. Los murmullos de los técnicos que trabajaban en el cuerpo flotaron a su alrededor. Se sintió tonta y cansada y completamente fuera de juego.

—Sigue —dijo Nick finalmente.

—Bien —Serena se mordió el labio—. Vale, um, pasé por la sala de estar, esta habitación, y por la cocina. Oí ese ruido. Como un… un ruido sordo. Cómo si alguien se diera contra los muebles. Es cuando comprendí que había alguien dentro tropezando. En la oficina. La puerta estaba entornada. Eché una ojeada y lo vi.

—Al hombre que está en el suelo.

—No estoy segura… no creo que pudiera jurarlo ante un tribunal. —Por primera vez, a Serena se le ocurrió que probablemente tendría que declarar ante un tribunal. Se había cometido un asesinato en su casa. En defensa propia, sin duda alguna, pero asesinato a fin de cuentas. ¿O sería homicidio sin premeditación?

Darién había corrido a su rescate y había matado a un hombre. ¿Habría consecuencias legales para él? Acababa de poner en marcha un nuevo negocio. ¿Los problemas de ella podrían arruinarle la vida?

—Puedo jurar que llevaba puesta una chaqueta de cuero negro y pantalones color café claro como los que lleva puestos el muerto. Llevaba un arma grande con un cañón al final. Se parecía a los silenciadores esos que salen en las películas. Pasó varias veces por delante de la ventana y pude verle a él y al arma, recortados contra la luz. Pero no le vi bien la cara. Tropezaba a cada momento y se miraba los pies. Le era difícil orientarse en la habitación. Tiene una disposición insólita, como ya te he dicho, y es Feng Shui.

El lápiz de Nick se quedó congelado. Darién dejó de vigilar alrededor y se giró para quedarse mirándola. Los técnicos, dos de rodillas, levantaron la mirada.

—¿Es… qué? —preguntó Nick.

—Feng Shui —Al ver que se habían quedado completamente en blanco, sonrió. Había tomado lecciones de Li Yung, que era mandarín y que lo pronunciaba "Fang Choi"—. Es probable que lo conozcas como Feng Shui —Serena lo dijo ahora con la pronunciación americana.

Nick dejó el lápiz y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

—Cariño —dijo—. Tienes que hablar de forma que se te entienda. Pónmelo fácil, ¿quieres? ¿Cómo mie… cómo se escribe la palabra?

—Son dos palabras. Feng Shui. Quiere decir "Viento y Agua"

Nick y Darién intercambiaron unas miradas.

—¿Tu casa es viento y agua? —preguntó Darién con cautela.

Era bueno tener algo por lo que sonreír.

—Es el antiguo arte chino de decorar una habitación para emplear mejor los flujos de energía. Los chinos creen que la energía fluye en direcciones específicas y colocan los muebles y los objetos para dirigir ese flujo en formas beneficiosas. Pero también quiere decir que el mobiliario y los objetos no están colocados de forma concéntrica como se hace en el oeste. El hombre encontró un escabel donde esperaba una silla, y una mesa donde esperaba que no hubiera nada.

Era como si estuviera hablando en chino. Nick miró a sus técnicos, a Darién, y se encogió de hombros.

—De acuerdo. Entonces viste a ese tipo en la oficina, a oscuras, tropezando por… —vaciló—, por lo que sea. ¿Qué hiciste entonces?

—Regresé a mi habitación tan silenciosamente como pude y llamé a Darién.

—¿Por qué a Darién? ¿Por qué no a la policía? ¿Por qué no a mí?

Serena levantó un hombro. "Por qué a Darién" era evidente en cada línea del enorme cuerpo de Darién, en la gracia ferozmente controlada de cada uno de sus movimientos. En el modo en que manejaba el arma, en el modo en el que su constante vigilancia aseguraba que nada podía sorprenderlo. ¿Por qué a Darién? Estaba claro.

Los ojos de Darién se entrecerraron al mirarla. Ella no podía respirar cuando la miraba tan fijamente. La dura mandíbula estaba oscura por la barba incipiente. Se había acabado de afeitar la noche que habían cenado juntos. Que habían tenido sexo juntos. Probablemente era uno de esos hombres que tenían que afeitarse dos veces al día. La barba le hacía parecer aún de más mala reputación, aún más peligroso. El tipo de hombre con el que nadie quería cruzarse.

—Pensé que él podría estar cerca —murmuró ella. La mirada vigilante de Darién había dejado de controlar la habitación para enfocarse en ella. Casi había olvidado esa sensación de estar en presencia de una fuerza de la naturaleza. Ahora recordó como era ser el objetivo de su intensa mirada. Recordó lo viva que se había sentido al caminar a su lado, como todas y cada una de las personas del restaurante se habían desdibujado insignificantes y como él ocupaba todo el campo visual. Recordó la ferocidad de sus besos, el poder de sus manos tocándola, el pene empujando caliente y duro dentro de ella.

También recordó el feroz momento en el armario, uno de esos momentos decisivos en la vida de una persona. Ese momento en que el avión cae, el coche se desliza sin control, los terremotos. Aquella visión clara y fría de la vida cuando puedes estar a punto de morir.

En aquel momento ella había querido con cada fibra de su ser que Darién estuviese a su lado.

En aquel momento había sabido que Darién Chiba vendría a ella sin dudarlo y que moriría por ella.

En aquel momento supo de alguna forma primitiva, más por algo relacionado con la sangre y los huesos que por la mente y el corazón, que era suya.

—Activé el código de seguridad, como me dijiste —le aseguró a Darién—. Te lo prometo. Recuerdo haberlo hecho cuando volví a casa. No sé cómo entro.

—Wuau —Nick se quedó mirando a Darién. Negó con la cabeza—. No me lo creo. ¿Ese tipo burló tu seguridad? Dime que no es verdad. Te estás haciendo viejo, Midnight Man.

—No mi seguridad —contestó Darién tenso—. Iba a instalar el sistema mañana. Ella tenía Interlook.

—De acuerdo. Uf. Por un momento he llegado a pensar que habías perdido tu habilidad —Nick garabateó algo más, luego alzó la mirada—. ¿Y luego qué, cariño?

Serena se apartó con cansancio el pelo de los ojos. Dios, estaba cansada. Era la segunda noche seguida sin dormir.

—Llamé a Darién. Lo llamé con el móvil. Me dijo que estaba a unas manzanas de distancia. Me dijo que cerrara las puertas, que me metiera en el armario y que esperara —Con los ojos cerrados, recordó esos momentos llenos de pánico y miedo—. Y eso hice.

Nick se giró.

—¿Darién?

Los ojos de Darién eran duros y fríos. La voz también.

—Recibí la llamada de Serena a las doce y diecisiete minutos de la noche. Me dijo que había visto un intruso en la casa y que iba armado. Yo estaba a unas manzanas de distancia. Aparqué fuera de la vista del edificio y fui hacia la puerta de la calle. El sistema de seguridad y las líneas telefónicas habían sido cortados. Entré en el edificio…

—¿Ibas armado? —preguntó Nick con brusquedad.

Los ojos de Darién brillaron como el hielo. No dijo nada, sólo miró a Nick.

—Vale, vale —dijo Nick—. ¿Con qué?

—Sig Sauer.

—¿Por qué no la usaste?

—Al final, opté por no hacerlo —Darién encogió un ancho hombro—. Pensé que tal vez él llevara un chaleco antibalas. Que resultó que sí lo llevaba. Mi arma le habría destrozado la cara. Si las huellas digitales no estuvieran archivadas, no llegaríamos a saber nunca quién era. Usé la K-Bar.

Serena se imaginó la escena. El cuarto a oscuras, en silencio, Darién moviéndose como un fantasma, el cuchillo grande atravesando el aire, el intruso agarrándose la garganta, cayendo al suelo, jadeando inútilmente para respirar, mientras la sangre latía y salpicaba…

Nick suspiró. Estaba sentado al estilo masculino, con las piernas muy abiertas, las manos apoyadas en las rodillas y la pluma y el cuaderno colgando de una mano muy grande. Suspiró otra vez, dio un golpe a las rodillas con las manos y se levantó.

—Bien. Vamos a llevar todo esto a la comisaría —Les hizo un gesto a los técnicos. Dos desdoblaron una camilla y pusieron al muerto encima—. ¿Habéis acabado ya? —Ellos asintieron.

Darién puso una mano en el codo de Serena y la ayudó a levantarse. Agarró la gruesa chaqueta acolchada. Serena metió los brazos y él le levantó el pelo para sacarlo de debajo de la ropa. Le puso las manos calientes, reconfortantes, en los hombros mientras ella se subía la cremallera de la chaqueta. Por un momento, Serena se permitió apoyarse en él un poco, saboreando su fuerza y su seguridad.

Darién le apretó los hombros con suavidad y luego retiró las manos.

—Coge tus cosas —le dijo quedo.

Ella rodeó ampliamente las manchas de sangre y tirando de la pequeña maleta fue hasta él. Nick levantó una ceja y Darién movió la cabeza con brusquedad. No preguntes, le dijo con la mirada.

Fue extraño que Darién no la ayudara con la maleta. Tenía ruedas, sí, así que era fácil de llevar. Sin embargo, parecía de la clase de hombres que no dejaría que una mujer llevara algo.

Entonces le colocó el brazo izquierdo alrededor de la cintura y cogió su arma grande y negra y Serena entendió. Él quería una mano para llevarla a ella y otra para llevar el arma.

Que procesión tan extraña formaron al salir, pensó Serena. Primero Nick, Serena y Darién juntos, después los técnicos con el cuerpo, dos llevaban la camilla y dos más los flanqueaban. Serena se detuvo justo al salir por la puerta, parpadeando. Dos coches más se había unido a los otros, aparcados de cualquier manera en la calle. Las luces destellaban y se oía el ruido y el siseo de la radio. Los policías se movían por el alrededor, con voces bajas, amortiguadas en el aire espeso de la noche. Ya estaban acordonando la casa con la cinta amarilla de la policía.

La ligera nevada había dejado parches blancos en el suelo. Ahora no nevaba pero el aire era denso y húmedo. Nevaría más tarde, tal vez al amanecer, en unas pocas horas. Serena levantó la cabeza y respiró profundamente, intentando disipar el olor a muerte violenta. El oxígeno ayudó a despejarle el cerebro. Se sentía irreal, en el centro de una escena que había visto mil veces por la televisión, pero que nunca se había imaginado que formaría parte de su vida.

Observó como dos técnicos bajaban la camilla por las escaleras. El cuerpo, dentro de una bolsa negra cerrada con cremallera, resbaló. Uno de los policías extendió un brazo para sujetarlo antes de que cayera.

Nunca antes había visto al hombre muerto. Qué extraño que un perfecto desconocido la quisiera muerta. Había ido a matarla. En vez de eso, era él el que salía de la casa metido en una bolsa y ella estaba de pie junto al hombre que lo había matado.

Serena contempló a Darién. El brazo le rodeaba con fuerza la cintura, aunque no la mirara. En realidad, él no miraba nada. Recorría la calle con los ojos, arriba y abajo, sin enfocar nada en particular, pero Serena sabía que él era muy consciente de su entorno, de todo y de cada una de las personas que estaban en la calle. Luego él se giró para mirarla y ella se sintió atrapada en el rayo de un reflector. Un músculo de la mandíbula masculina dio un salto y la acercó aún más hacia él, cubriéndola un poco más con el cuerpo, con el arma en la otra mano.

Ella se lo quedó mirando, el aliento de los dos, blancos por el frío, entremezclándose.

Nick se detuvo al lado de ella y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Bien, cariño —le dijo—. Entra en el primer coche y…

—Ella viene conmigo —el tono de Darién era innegociable cuando le habló a Nick por encima de la cabeza de ella—. Yo la llevaré al centro. No la voy a perder de vista. Ni por un segundo.

Nick lo miró y Darién le devolvió una fulminante mirada. Nick se encogió de hombros.

—Bien. No importa quién la lleve. De todos modos, también tenemos que hablar contigo, como te puedes imaginar. ¿Sabes la dirección de la Central?

Darién asintió.

—Un momento —dijo Serena—. Mi casa —El intruso había inutilizado las alarmas. Su edificio era vulnerable—. No podemos irnos dejándola así.

Darién la entendió y le apretó la cintura.

—La policía la tendrá bajo vigilancia. No le pasará nada a tu casa —Atravesó a Nick con una dura mirada—. ¿Verdad?

La boca de Nick se curvó en una media sonrisa.

—Sí, de acuerdo, claro. Puedo disponer de un agente, y por supuesto que mantendremos la cinta de la policía. Nadie tocará tu casa. Encontrarás todas tus chucherías cuando regreses o Rei pedirá mi cabeza. Esto todavía será Fong… —vaciló.

—Feng Shui —Serena intentó sonreír a pesar de su tristeza. No era cierto. Su maravillosa casa, donde se había esforzado y donde había soñado y donde seguiría trabajando ya no era Feng Shui, no estaba en sintonía con el viento y el agua. La armonía de su casa estaba rota, la energía destrozada. Su refugio había sido invadido. Se preguntó si alguna vez volvería a sentirse a salvo allí.

—Vale, lo que sea —Nick observó cómo subían el cuerpo en una furgoneta que se había parado en la cuneta—. Vámonos a comisaría. Tenemos una larga noche por delante —Alzó la mirada hacia el cielo todavía oscuro y después miró su reloj de pulsera. Eran las tres de la madrugada—. O una mañana. Yo iré delante Darién. Sígueme.

—Mi coche está por allí —Le murmuró Darién a ella mientras se alejaban de la puerta. Dio la vuelta a la izquierda y ella tiró de su maleta. Se sentía tonta con la maleta rodando detrás de ella. Darién no le había dicho por qué quería que hiciera la maleta y ella no se atrevió a preguntárselo. No cuando estaba tan concentrado en el entorno. Ya habría tiempo más tarde.

Él escudriñaba el cielo vacío de la noche, los edificios oscuros, las calles desiertas. Pero no había nada que ver. Ni siquiera se veía a las prostitutas. O tal vez estaban en St. Regis, trabajando en lo suyo.

Cuando pasaron por el desvencijado hotel, se preguntó dónde estaba el Yukon de Darién. Lo había aparcado fuera de la vista, había dicho él. ¿Por qué no podían coger su coche? Ahora iba como la seda. Gracias a él.

Coche. Ella ralentizó el paso. No podían coger su coche. Se había cambiado de bolso y había dejado el carnet de conducir junto con dos tarjetas de crédito en el tocador. Eso no era bueno. Incluso con un policía en la puerta, no era inteligente dejar documentos y tarjetas de crédito a la vista de cualquiera. Sin mencionar el hecho de que seguramente le haría falta alguna forma de identificación en la comisaría. Serena se giró.

Pasó de repente.

Se oyó como un golpe y ella sintió una picadura en la mejilla. No pasó ni un segundo y Darién se le tiró encima, aplastándola contra la pared cortándole la respiración. Intentó recuperar el aliento, preguntarle que hacía, pero la amplia espalda la estrujaba con fuerza contra la pared.

Él levantó el brazo y Serena oyó dos fuertes ruidos, tan seguidos que le costó un segundo comprender que habían sido dos disparos, tan fuertes que la ensordecieron. Estaba aturdida, pegada a la pared, incapaz de ver nada. Se sobresaltó al comprender que Darién había disparado a un edificio. Miró con atención la dirección del brazo. Había disparado al St. Regis. ¡Había disparado un tiro —no, dos tiros— a un hotel! ¡Dios santo, podría haber matado a alguien!

—¡Darién! —gritó Nick corriendo hacia ellos en una carrera desesperada. Mientras corría metió la mano en el abrigo y sacó una pistola—. ¿Qué infiernos te pasa, tío? ¡Esto es un hotel! ¿Te has vuelto loco?

Darién la agarró por el brazo y tiró de ella, manteniéndola entre él y la pared. Los tres levantaron la mirada al oír el sonido de cristales y el crujido de la madera. Un cuerpo salió por el marco de la ventana rota del segundo piso del St. Regis. Empezó a caer con lentitud para después coger velocidad hasta llegar al suelo. Durante un segundo, se había visto la silueta de un hombre recortada por las luces del pórtico, y el rifle, largo y mortal, en la mano del hombre era claramente visible. Igual que la cabeza destrozada, una masa de sangre y sesos.

Serena se quedó allí, conmocionada y soltó un gritó estrangulado.

—Vamos —La mano de Darién tiró de ella con rudeza. Él se movió con rapidez y a ella no le quedó más remedio que seguirle. Resbaló en una placa de hielo y él la medio levantó al estabilizarla—. ¡Ese era un segundo francotirador, Nick! —gritó por encima de su hombro, corriendo y tirando de ella—. Extrae la bala de la pared si no me crees. Averigua que maldita cosa está pasando, ¿me oyes, tío? ¡Hasta que no lo hagas, no la volverás a ver!

—¡Un momento! —gritó Nick, la voz hizo eco en la calle vacía—. ¿Adónde te la llevas?

Pero Darién ya había dado la vuelta a la esquina corriendo. Serena tuvo que esforzarse para seguirlo arrastrando la maleta. Horrorizada, conmocionada, tropezó. Sin disminuir la zancada, Darién se inclinó y la cogió en brazos, maleta incluida, y siguió corriendo. Una manzana más abajo de Singer Street vio el Yukon. Con el control remoto él abrió las puertas mientras corría. En unos segundos, la había metido en el asiento del copiloto, había dado la vuelta al vehículo y había salido disparado con un chirrido de neumáticos.

A Serena se le escapó un sollozo, luego con un estremecimiento se controló. Lo último que necesitaba Darién en aquel momento era una mujer histérica. Estaba conduciendo por las calles oscuras peligrosamente rápido. Sujetaba el volante con manos firmes pero iban a una velocidad que sería mortal si se encontraran con otro coche. Mientras conducía desviaba los ojos continuamente hacia el retrovisor y los espejos laterales.

—Ponte el cinturón de seguridad —dijo con voz tranquila y distante. Con manos temblorosas, Serena obedeció, colocando la maleta a sus pies para que no rebotara.

Él aceleró en una intersección.

—Agárrate fuerte —dijo él con serenidad apretando el freno y girando el volante. Serena se vio lanzada violentamente a la derecha, manteniéndose en el asiento sólo por el cinturón de seguridad. Se mordió el labio para evitar gritar cuando el coche dio un largo patinazo. Se preparó mentalmente para el choque, que nunca llegó. El chirrido de los neumáticos fue ensordecedor en el silencio de la noche y el olor de goma quemada flotó en la cabina. Sin embargo, quedó claro que Darién tenía un perfecto control del vehículo cuando dominó las ruedas, tocando repetidamente el freno en una progresión rítmica y suave, ejecutando un giro de ciento ochenta grados en cuestión de segundos y acelerando calle abajo.

Nunca antes había visto conducir así, donde el conductor era una extensión del vehículo. La mirada de Darién iba desde la calle que tenía delante, al retrovisor y a los espejos laterales en barridos regulares. Ella tenía que sujetarse a la puerta cuando él, volando por las calles, daba la vuelta a las esquinas en giros cerrados.

—¿Nos sigue alguien? —Serena se sintió orgullosa de la serenidad de su voz.

—No, estamos seguros —contestó Darién, buscando con los ojos el camino a seguir. La voz profunda era distante y desapasionada. Podría haber estado dando un informe sobre el tiempo —ya ha dejado de llover— en vez de: ningún asesino nos sigue.

Había aminorado un poco la velocidad, conduciendo a ritmo constante hacia las afueras de la ciudad, llegando finalmente a las afueras. No había farolas por allí y sólo las luces de la consola le iluminaban la cara. Le resaltaban la línea rígida de la mandíbula, el recorte brutal de los pómulos, la frente firme.

Aquella noche había matado a dos hombres. Lo había hecho para defenderla, pero a fin de cuentas eran dos muertes en sus manos. Era un guerrero; eso era lo que hacía. Serena no tenía ni idea de cuántos hombres había matado, pero algo en el aire mortal que lo rodeaba como una aureola le decía que había habido otros.

Estaba sola en un coche con un hombre que podía matar. Que había matado. Que —si la lectura que hacía de su actitud vigilante era correcta— estaba perfectamente preparado para matar otra vez. Ella sólo había visto los brillos tenues más débiles de de lo qué él era y de quién era, y eso estaba tan fuera de su mundo habitual, que lo mismo podía ser un marciano que había aterrizado en una nave espacial.

Y sin embargo, a pesar de lo que ella creyera que fuera, fue a él a quién recurrió instintivamente al encontrarse en problemas. Era como si el sexo que habían tenido —rápido, feroz y duro— hubiera forjado un vínculo que los uniera hasta lo más profundo.

Se suponía que hoy en día el sexo era alegre, sin consecuencias si se tomaban precauciones, entonces se sobresaltó al recordar que no habían tomado precauciones. De todos modos estaban en el siglo veintiuno, y dos adultos libres deberían poder tener sexo ocasionalmente. Sexo casual, mutuamente agradable.

El sexo con Darién no había sido así en absoluto. Había sido un terremoto, tan intenso que creyó que se desmayaría al llegar al clímax. Apenas había dormido desde entonces, y apenas había comido. Eso no tenía nada que ver con el sexo moderno. El sexo moderno era coquetear y conservar el control.

No algo tan primitivo que parecía llegar de los albores de la humanidad, donde los hombres le daban un garrotazo a las mujeres y las arrastraban a sus guaridas y luego las protegían con dientes y uñas.

Algún instinto primitivo la hizo llamar a Darién para que acudiera en su ayuda, y al llamarlo había cruzado una línea peligrosa e invisible. Se había entregado a su cuidado. Se había entregado a él.

Algo importante había cambiado; había llegado un momento decisivo de su vida. Estaba demasiado conmocionada, demasiado asustada para pensar en las ramificaciones de todo lo que había pasado, pero una cosa estaba clara. Ahora estaba en las manos de Darién Chiba. En las manos de un hombre del que no sabía nada, salvo que podía matar. Con facilidad y sin remordimientos.

Serena miró el duro perfil y tembló.

Unos segundos más tarde, él se apartó a un lado del camino.

Habían estado viajando durante más de media hora. El lugar en donde estaban le era desconocido y estaba desierto. Habían visto el último coche hacía cinco minutos. Darién salió, se inclinó un momento sobre el parafangos delantero y luego sobre el de atrás. Al cabo de un minuto o dos, ya estaba ante el volante, envolviéndola en una suave manta beige.

—Acércate —dijo él. La voz profunda era baja, casi suave. Serena clavó la mirada en los ojos oscuros, ilegibles, durante unos largos instantes. Sosteniéndole la mirada, él le limpió la mejilla con un pañuelo limpio que sacó del bolsillo. Cuando lo apartó estaba manchado de sangre. Algo sorprendida, se dio cuenta de que se había cortado. Con un cascote arrancado de la pared por la fuerza de la bala. No lo había notado hasta ahora, probablemente la conmoción le había embotado los sentidos, pero en estos momentos la mejilla le escocía.

Maravilloso. Si podía sentir el aguijón del dolor quería decir que estaba viva.

—Gracias —susurró, y lo dijo por algo más que por la manta y el pañuelo. Él asintió y puso el coche en marcha. La calefacción estaba a tope, pero ella se arrebujó agradecida en la manta, helada hasta los huesos por la conmoción y el insomnio. Siguieron adelante, en una ruta interminable.

Serena guardó silencio, adormecida por la oscura y silenciosa carretera. Empezaron a subir y ella se removió en la oscuridad.

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó quedo.

Darién la miró brevemente y luego volvió la atención a la carretera.

—Adonde nadie pueda encontrarte nunca —respondió.

1 Juego de palabras. Nick, significa "brote".


	9. CAPITULO 8

Capítulo 8

Serena se despertó por una sacudida, con la boca seca y aturdida, cuando el Yukon tomó la última de una serie de curvas pronunciadas y osciló al detenerse. Se puso derecha, golpeándose el codo con la puerta, desorientada, y se apartó el pelo de los ojos. No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había dormitado ni de qué hora era. El reloj de pulsera estaba en el dormitorio, junto con su serenidad perdida y los añicos rotos de lo que una vez había sido su vida.

Lo había perdido todo.

Estaba demasiado cansada para pensar coherentemente, pero no necesitaba ninguna lógica que le dijera que toda su existencia estaba hecha trizas. Su casa, su santuario, su refugio ya no era un lugar seguro. Había tenido que abandonarlo en mitad de la noche. Alguien había entrado al amparo de la oscuridad para matarla y no tenía ni idea de quién la quería muerta, ni de por qué.

Hasta que lo supiera, hasta que pudiera estar segura de que la amenaza desconocida, anónima, hubiera desaparecido, no podría regresar.

Le habían roto la vida, la habían borrado en un momento. No había ningún pasado, ningún futuro. Por mucho que lo intentará no veía más allá de los próximos cinco minutos. Sólo había el aquí y el ahora.

En el Yukon había dormitado a ratos, el resultado más de un cansancio excesivo y la sobrecarga que de la somnolencia. Algo dentro de ella se resistía a darle la inconsciencia del sueño profundo, así que había dormitado, medio drogada por el miedo y la conmoción, completamente a la deriva mientras Darién conducía el Yukon por carreteras desconocidas.

¿En dónde estaban? No tenía ni idea, aunque era probable que a gran altura en las montañas. Habían estado subiendo durante horas. El cielo era del color gris nacarado de las mañanas de frío, con la suficiente luz para ver, pero no para permitir una perspectiva.

Unos metros más adelante había una choza. Una estructura simple de madera, cuadrada y poco acogedora. Darién apagó el motor, sumergiéndolos en un misterioso silencio. Después se giró en el asiento y sus amplios hombros bloquearon la vista del firmamento que se veía a través de su ventanilla.

—Ya hemos llegado —La voz era baja y tranquila.

Parecía tan enorme en la cabina del vehículo, con un brazo sobre el volante y la mano grande colgando. Ella lo intentó, pero no pudo borrar de la mente la imagen del intruso con el cuchillo de Darién en la garganta. Las salpicaduras de sangre en el suelo y en las paredes, el olor persistente de sangre cobriza y la muerte fétida. El sonido de cristales cuando el francotirador cayó muerto con dos balas en la cabeza y el golpe húmedo cuando golpeó el suelo. No importaba lo mucho que lo intentara, las imágenes y los sonidos le inundaban la mente, discordantes, estremecedores.

Darién se movió y el cabello de la nuca se le erizó, pero él sólo abrió la puerta. Después bajó ágilmente de un salto y fue a abrir la de ella. La cogió y la alzó. Ella se inclinó hacia delante, poniéndole las manos en los hombros, sintiendo la fuerza de aquellos músculos cuando la bajó. Los pies tocaron la tierra, pero ella dejó las manos allí donde estaban durante unos instantes más, anclándose a la única cosa sólida de un mundo que de repente se había vuelto loco.

Se quedaron mirándose con los alientos de las respiraciones blancos entremezclándose en el frío de la mañana. Él movió la cabeza hacia la choza.

—Vamos. Hace demasiado frío para quedarse aquí fuera. Tienes que instalarte —Cogió la maleta con una mano y le puso la otra en el codo.

Sí, estaban en las montañas, pensó ella, mientras andaban pesadamente por el camino de gravilla que daba a la entrada. El aire era limpio y frío, lleno del fuerte e inequívoco olor de kilómetros y kilómetros de pinos. Los pocos centímetros de nieve parecían hielo. Se acercaron a un porche de madera. Darién abrió la puerta y con un gesto le dijo que entrara.

Pequeño, austero, sin adornos. Un sofá, dos butacas que no eran iguales, una mesa, una pequeña chimenea limpia y una cocina de reducidas dimensiones. Paredes de madera desnudas. Sobrio, frío, lóbrego. Un olor a humedad impregnaba la choza.

—Por aquí —dijo Darién y abrió una puerta. Daba a un dormitorio que era tan sobrio como la otra habitación. Sólo una cama y una mecedora. Dejó la maleta en el suelo y señaló una puerta a la izquierda—. El cuarto de baño por allí. Te sugiero que te laves y te pongas el camisón. Debes estar cansada y creo que dormir unas horas en una cama te irá bien. Sal cuando estés lista. Encenderé el fuego y haré un poco de té.

Desapareció y Serena puso la maleta sobre la cama. Afortunadamente, algún instinto le hizo poner dos camisones de franela de cuello alto. Eran calientes y cómodos y, sobre todo, no enseñaban nada. Le gustaban los camisones sexys de seda con puntillas, pero desde luego aquel no era momento para puntillas ni seda. Ni para sexo.

Ya se sentía bastante desnuda en estos momentos, huyendo y sola con este hombre grande y peligroso. Escapando de algún peligro desconocido y oculto.

Sabía que Darién no la obligaría a tener sexo, pero ya había comprobado por sí misma la otra noche que tenía una debilidad fatal por ese hombre. Si él se lo pidiese, ella diría que sí. Tenía frío hasta en los huesos y el sexo con Darién era garantía de calor, liberación, olvido. La otra noche había llegado al clímax con una explosión de calor. Besarse con Darién, sentir el cuerpo duro contra ella, dentro de ella, garantizaba que olvidaría sus problemas. Pero el sexo ahora mismo, cuando se sentía tan temblorosa, tan perturbada, sería desastroso.

Casi había sufrido una crisis nerviosa al tener aquel explosivo orgasmo que la había dejado débil y con una pérdida total de control. Ahora, cuando los fragmentos rotos de su vida se amontonaban a sus pies, volaría en un montón de pedazos.

Un "whump" sordo anunció que la calefacción se había puesto en marcha. Cuando hubo usado el cuarto de baño, lavado la cara, cepillado los dientes y puesto el camisón rosado de franela, el ambiente ya empezaba a caldearse. Estupendo. Necesitaba el calor.

Él estaba sentado en la mesa con dos tazas humeantes ante él, llenas de un líquido oscuro. La miró de arriba a abajo con rapidez, aparentemente satisfecho de lo que veía, y le acercó una taza.

—Bebe. Después hablaremos.

Serena la cogió y arrugó la nariz al sentir el olor. Tomó un sorbo y tosió con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Hay algo de té en todo este whisky?

Él esbozó una medio sonrisa.

—Muy poco —confesó—. El té es para mariquitas.

Debía serlo porque no había mucho en su taza. Serena bebió otro sorbo y en ese segundo intento el whisky con un chorrito de té caliente bajó como una seda, calentándola mientras bajaba, enroscándose en el estómago y ahuyentando el frío.

El golpe de calor le despejó el cerebro. Miró alrededor de la habitación poco prometedora, triste, pequeña y después miró a Darién. Él había dejado la taza de té y se bebía el whisky a palo seco. Esa era una buena indicación. Darién no le parecía el tipo de hombre que bebiera alcohol si pensaba que había un peligro inminente, pero quería estar segura.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—Cerca de Mount Hood. La ciudad más próxima es Fork in the Road, a unos cinco kilómetros de distancia.

Fork in the Road. El nombre le era familiar. Tenía un vago recuerdo de alguien mencionándola en un coctel, riendo cuando la describió como un pueblecito de mala muerte.

Ella observó el tazón durante unos instantes, el té turbio y poco claro. Como su vida.

—¿Estamos a salvo? —preguntó quedamente.

Él apuro el vaso sin dejar de mirarla ni un momento.

—¿A salvo? Sí —Vertió otro dedo de whisky en la taza de ella y le hizo un gesto para que se lo bebiera, esperando hasta que lo hubo acabado—. Totalmente. Para encontrarnos tendrían que buscarme, pero no creo que nadie, aparte de Nick, sepa que estamos relacionados. A no ser que le pidieras informes de mí a alguien más de la lista que te di —Arqueó una ceja.

—No —suspiró ella—. No lo hice. La palabra de Nick fue suficiente.

—Recuérdamelo cuando todo esto haya terminado para reñirte por eso. Deberías haber llamado a todos pero dadas las circunstancias me alegro de que no lo hicieras.

—A diferencia de ti, no estoy constantemente buscando peligros en todas las esquinas —dijo Serena con sequedad.

—Ya, pues para empezar, si te parecieras más a mí tal vez no estaríamos metidos en este lío.

Serena abrió la boca y luego la cerró, consternada. ¿Qué podía decir? Él tenía razón.

—Lo siento —masculló él, se le movió un músculo de la mandíbula—. Eso ha estado fuera de lugar —Se sirvió otro trago de whisky y se lo bebió como si fuera agua—. Mejor volvamos a evaluar el riesgo. Nadie sabe que estás conmigo. Aún no habíamos firmado el alquiler y de todos modos voy a asegurarme de que Nick no deje que nadie examine nuestras cosas y averigüe mi nombre. Estoy casi seguro que había sólo dos asesinos. Ese es el procedimiento habitual si quieres eliminar todas las pistas. El segundo francotirador mata al primero y de esa manera borra la conexión.

—Aparqué donde no se pudiera ver el coche desde tu calle —continuó—, pero por si acaso el segundo francotirador lo advirtió y llamó a quien quiera que sea su jefe, he cambiado las matrículas. Y estoy malditamente seguro de que nadie nos ha seguido.

Ella parpadeó.

—¿Que tu cambiaste… qué?

Darién se encogió de hombros.

—Guardo varios juegos de matrículas en el maletero del coche. A veces vienen bien.

—¿Pero eso no es ilegal? ¿Conducir con matrícula falsa?

Él se encogió otra vez de hombros sin molestarse en contestar a eso.

—Toda la tierra en varios kilómetros a la redonda es mía —siguió él—. La tierra está registrada a nombre de una empresa de tapadera. Una persona muy decidida y muy hábil tardaría varias semanas en conseguir mi nombre, suponiendo que supiera lo que está buscando. Pero por si acaso, me metí en los datos del Registro de la Propiedad y cambié los datos, así que mirarían a ochenta kilómetros al oeste, a un parque estatal. Hay cables de activación de alarma en todo el perímetro y me siempre me entero si pasa algo más grande que un conejo. Así que sí —concluyó—, estamos tan a salvo como podemos estarlo. Seguramente podríamos quedarnos aquí escondidos para siempre, aunque espero que esto se soluciones antes.

Serena se quedó allí, quieta con la mirada fija, sintiendo más que nunca como si hubiera entrado en un universo alterno. Pero en lo más profundo lo supo.

Ella no había caído en un agujero de conejo, como Alicia. Éste no era un mundo alterno. Éste era el mundo tal como era realmente, como siempre había sido. Sucio, peligroso y violento. Se había pasado toda la vida evitando esta realidad, empapándose de cosas bonitas, preocupándose por colores, formas y texturas, tal vez en un esfuerzo para no pensar en cómo era el mundo realmente.

Y eso era lo que había conseguido escondiendo la cabeza en la arena. Arena bonita, perfumada, marrón y beige, pero arena a fin de cuentas, y su cabeza profundamente enterrada en ella.

No había visto en ningún momento venir el peligro.

Era totalmente posible que si hubiera puesto la mitad del cuidado en la instalación de un sistema de alarma adecuado en el edificio que el que había puesto en la combinación de colores, nada de esto habría pasado. No habría un intruso. No estaría aquí —donde fuera que fuese aquí— escondida, ocultándose de Dios sabía qué y de Dios sabía quién, habiendo puesto en peligro la vida de un hombre bueno y arrastrándolo lejos de su negocio en expansión.

Él había ido corriendo a su rescate, sin vacilar, y si no hubiera sido tan experto sería la sangre de él la que habría manchado el suelo de madera, la cabeza de él una pulpa sangrante. Ahora estaba aquí con ella y era obvio que pensaba quedarse mientras hubiera peligro. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría Nick en averiguar lo que pasaba?

¿Días? ¿Semanas? ¿Meses? ¿Años?

¿Qué había hecho? La garganta se le cerró por la culpa y el pesar.

Dejó la taza con un ruido.

—Lo siento tanto —susurró, lagrimas no derramadas le quemaban los ojos.

Él estaba bebiendo a sorbos del vaso. Tragó demasiado rápido y tosió.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué lo sientes? ¿Qué diablos sientes? —Parecía sinceramente asombrado, lo que hizo que ella aún se sintiera peor.

Serena se mordió los labios. No lloraré, no lloraré.

—Siento haberte metido en este lío, Darién. Y ni siquiera sé cuál es el lío. Siento haber puesto tu vida en peligro, siento que hayas tenido que matar a alguien —a dos alguienes— por mi culpa. Siento si vas a tener dificultades con la ley por lo que has hecho por mí. Siento…

—¡Ey!, espera un momento —Alzó una mano grande con la palma hacia ella y frunció el ceño—. Lo que dices no tiene sentido.

—Siento no haberte servido de ninguna ayuda. Siempre he pensado en tomar clases de autodefensa pero nunca he tenido tiempo para hacerlo, y si quieres que te diga la verdad, soy una total enclenque. Ni siquiera puedo enfrentarme a Fiure, el dueño del garaje, y ya que estamos nunca te he agradecido que recogieras mi coche. Siento que tuvieras que tratar con Fiure por mí, eso nunca es agradable. Siento no haber sabido qué hacer excepto acobardarme en un armario —continuó ella, ignorando el enorme nudo que tenía en la garganta—. Siento no haber sido capaz de defenderme y haber tenido que llamar a los Marines. Literalmente —Soltó una risa estrangulada, cortándola antes de que acabara en un sollozo—. Siento tanto haberte obligado a esconderme, siento que tengas que quedarte encerrado aquí arriba conmigo, siento… sólo… siento —Se tapó la cara con manos temblorosas. Se estaba rompiendo en pedazos, temblando, respirando una y otra vez profundamente para mantenerse entera.

—Joder —gruñó Darién, haciendo retroceder la silla con tanta fuerza que cayó al suelo polvoriento de madera con estrépito, y la cogió en brazos. La sostuvo muy alto en sus brazos, moviéndose con rapidez hacia el dormitorio. No encendió la luz. Sólo se sentó en la mecedora, sujetándola, y empezó a mecerse.

Serena enterró la cara en su cuello sin molestarse ya en reprimir las lágrimas, que fluían sin cesar. Él la abrazó en silencio, con fuerza, probablemente se daba cuenta de que ella no necesitaba ninguna palabra. Necesitaba esto, contacto humano, calor humano. Una conexión tenue pero llena de fuerza y coraje.

Una mano grande le rodeó la nuca, otra la abrazaba con fuerza por la cintura y era como tener permiso para olvidarse de todo. Fueron pasando los minutos, sin que Darién hiciera nada más que abrazarla con tanta fuerza que ella sentía como se le levantaba el pecho y volvía a bajarle con su respiración profunda y regular. Oía, hasta llegar a sentirlos, los latidos del corazón, lentos, firmes y fuertes, tal como era él, y eso poco a poco fue calmándola.

Cuando pasó la crisis, se sintió aturdida y exhausta. La fatiga y el whisky habían demolido sus defensas. No habría podido moverse ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Tenía los brazos fuertemente apretados alrededor del cuello de Darién. Si le estaba estrangulando, él no se quejaba. Tal vez estuviera incómodo sentado allí con ella en su regazo, pero no dijo nada, sólo la abrazaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? No tenía ni idea. Se movió, intentando reunir la energía para levantarse, pero la apretó más fuerte con el brazo y ella se desplomó sobre él.

La cadera topó con la erección, enorme y dura, y Serena se estremeció. Recordó cada segundo de aquel pene dentro de ella, cómo había empujado él con todas sus fuerzas, cómo había salido ella volando.

Darién no le estaba haciendo ninguna demanda sexual, pero tampoco lo ocultaba. La cosa era así: él estaba excitado pero no pedía sexo.

Oh, Dios, ella no era capaz de enfrentarse a esto. Sexo y muerte. Muerte y sexo. Era demasiado. Su cuerpo simplemente dejó de luchar. El sueño venía tan rápido como la noche en los trópicos. Pero antes de quedarse dormida en sus brazos, había algo que él tenía que saber.

—Me alegro de que estuvieras allí —susurró ella en su cuello, moviendo los labios por la piel en lo que era casi un beso.

—Yo también —susurró él.


	10. CAPITULO 9

Capítulo 9

Se había quedado dormida como una niña, en un segundo, pensó Darién. No es que él tuviera experiencia con niños, pero eso era lo que sus compañeros casados decían siempre. Los niños podían dormirse en un instante, justo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, decían.

Excepto que Serena no era una niña. Su furiosa erección lo tenía bien claro.

Ella pensaba que podría ocultarse dentro de un camisón de franela de cuello alto, pero diablos, no podría esconderse ni dentro de un saco de arpillera. Todavía sería totalmente deseable. Puede que el camisón tuviera el cuello alto, pero los pechos —los pechos sin sostén— eran claramente visibles, los pequeños pezones duros se perfilaban en la tela rosada. Era el frío lo que hacía que los pezones se le endurecieran, no el pensar en tener sexo con él. Así que se las ingenió —apenas— para abstenerse de lanzarla a la cama, desgarrarle el camisón en dos y ponerse encima de ella. Abrirla con los dedos y deslizar la polla directamente dentro.

Sabía exactamente lo que se sentía estando dentro de ella y quería más. Ahora mismo.

En parte era por cómo ella lo obsesionaba, ese aire de princesa de hielo que tenía y que contrastaba tan bruscamente con la feminidad curvilínea, la boca deliciosa, casi excesivamente grande, la piel perfecta, cremosa y suave, los ojos ligeramente inclinados hacia arriba…

Pero también estaba la parte de la adrenalina. Había salido de un tiroteo y una huída y siempre que lo hacía se ponía duro como una roca.

Era un aspecto de las misiones militares que no salía en las películas de Hollywood o en las novelas de Tom Clancy. Las películas mostraban a los hombres fumando y riendo los unos con los otros después de una lucha, pero la verdad era que los hombres después de una batalla iban pasados de rosca, con aire adusto, tensos, conmocionados, con el pene duro, tan duro como una roca. Dispuestos a follar con el agujero de una pared si era necesario para poder desfogarse.

Todos los soldados del mundo lo sabían, sabían que el que sobrevivía en una lucha después necesitaba sexo —duro, rápido y feroz— para expulsar la tensión. Los cuarteles, después de una intervención militar, estaban tan llenos de testosterona que hasta podía olerse de tanto que impregnaba el aire. Los soldados tenían erecciones después de la lucha y eso era un hecho de la vida. Algunos montarían a una cabra si no hubiera una mujer por ahí, pero él siempre había trazado la línea en cualquier perversión. Si una mujer medianamente atractiva y dispuesta no estaba disponible, pues bien, su mano hacía un trabajo bastante bueno.

Él, ahora mismo, tenía entre sus brazos a una mujer más que medianamente atractiva y las caderas se le levantaban para arriba como un reflejo de la polla, las dos con voluntad propia, buscando entrar en ella. Y ella estaba justo allí, con las piernas sobre su regazo, con el trasero encima de su polla. A través del camisón notaba el pedacito de tela en la cadera. Probablemente una copia de esas pequeñas bragas con cordón increíblemente eróticas que le había arrancado la otra noche con las prisas frenéticas para meterse dentro de ella. Ahora mismo, ahora mismo, maldita sea, podría estirar hacia arriba la suave franela, rasgarle las bragas otras vez —tendría que empezar a comprarle la ropa interior al paso que iba—, abrirle las piernas hasta que se sentara a horcajadas sobre él y empujar directamente dentro, y ella estaría tan ardiente y apretada y suave y toda su…

Jesús.

Recordó todos y cada uno de los segundos en que su polla estuvo dentro de ella, los recordaba absolutamente todos. La estrechez, el calor, la humedad… cuando cenaban ella había pensado tanto en el sexo como él.

Serena suspiró mientras dormía, moviéndose un poco, deslizándose sobre su polla. Él se quedó congelado. La frente se le perló de sudor aunque la temperatura aún era algo fría a pesar de la calefacción.

Un buen soldado visualizaba, controlando en su cabeza lo que quería hacer hasta que viera y sintiera los movimientos, hasta que los movimientos fueran su segunda naturaleza, controlando una futura batalla en la mente tantas veces como fuera necesario para que fuera un éxito, y entonces la operación iba como la seda.

Darién era condenadamente bueno visualizando, proyectando una operación, repasando los detalles una y otra vez. Era algo que no podía evitar, como no podía evitar prepararse para un futuro peligro o contrarrestar el peligro cuando lo encontraba.

Ahora mismo estaba visualizando como un loco. Visualizando todas las cosas que quería hacerle a ella y que no había tenido tiempo para hacerlas la otra noche porque había estado medio enloquecido de lujuria. No es que no estuviese en la misma condición ahora. Tenía que haber un momento en el futuro en el que fuera capaz de hacer el amor con Serena Tsukino en vez de follarla a ciegas. Cuando la hubiera tenido las suficientes veces para aliviar este hambre abrasadora, cuando se hubiera corrido dentro de ella lo suficientemente a menudo como para poder saborear su tacto en vez de ansiar… entonces tal vez se tranquilizaría un poco.

Tal vez.

Pero ya había sido demasiado rudo la otra noche y eso que no estaba con la adrenalina de después de una pelea corriendo rabiosa por sus venas. Sospechaba que le había hecho daño. Entró en ella demasiado rápido, empujó con demasiada fuerza, Jesús, tal vez incluso la mordió.

El pensar eso lo enfrió un poco.

A algunas mujeres les gustaba el sexo rudo. Darién lo sabía por experiencia. Mujeres que mordían y arañaban. A las que no les importaba estar doloridas después. Que se corrían cuando había violencia apenas controlada.

Serena no era así. La brusquedad de la otra noche la había sobresaltado, aunque tal vez también se había sobresaltado por su propia reacción. Y que reacción. Recordó cada ondulación de su vaina, contrayéndose con fuerza alrededor de la polla. Recordó la humedad de las bragas, las pupilas dilatadas.

No, puede que él hiciera que se corriera, incluso de forma explosiva, pero el sexo rudo no era lo suyo.

Y ahora mismo él no era capaz de nada más que de sexo rudo.

No era el único que estaba lleno de pura adrenalina. Ella había mostrado signos muy claros de ello con las disculpas desesperadas, frenéticas, y el llanto. Serena no tenía el equipo necesario para tener una erección, pero las lágrimas eran también un alivio para la tensión.

La observó allí, en sus brazos, con una lágrima casi seca sobre aquel pómulo alto, perfecto, cristal sobre el mármol blanco más puro.

Jesús, la mujer era preciosa. La había encontrado atractiva cuando la conoció, quedándose embobado ante la elegancia, hermosura y seguridad de la mujer: glamurosa, absolutamente conjuntada, al otro lado del escritorio. Pero la mujer que ahora estaba en sus brazos, manchada de barro, sin maquillaje, con los ojos hinchados por las lágrimas, esta mujer era una rompecorazones. La deseaba de todas las formas posibles.

Se levantó con ella en sus brazos y se inclinó para ponerla en la cama. Ella apenas se movió cuando la acostó y él se quedó allí unos largos instantes, vigilando su sueño. Sintiendo cosas que cambiaban dentro de él, cosas que no sabía que eran. Lo único que remotamente reconoció entre las mil emociones que le recorrían era la lujuria. Tenía una erección de campeonato y se dirigió, aliviado, hacia el cuarto de baño porque al menos sabía qué hacer para solucionar eso.

No tenía ni una maldita pista de qué hacer con su corazón, pero sabía exactamente qué hacer con su polla.

Por suerte aquí, en su escondrijo de montaña, guardaba ropa de repuesto. Había comprado este sitio la segunda semana de estar en Portland. Una choza con un sótano grande, aislado, que era la razón principal por lo que la compró.

La había decorado en exactamente una hora absolutamente nefasta, y sin tener la menor idea de lo que compraba, en el Wal-Mat más cercano, escogiendo los primeros muebles que se había encontrado, sin saber qué diablos hacía. Después necesitó tres cervezas para tranquilizar los nervios.

Se desnudó, dejando las ropas que olían bastante a sudor en el suelo y se metió bajo la ducha. El agua era sólo tibia pero eso le iba bien. En realidad debería darse una ducha fría, pero ya sufría bastante así.

Y aquí estaba él, desnudo y ansioso, Serena Tsukino estaba en su cama, a no más de diez pasos de distancia y no había ni una maldita cosa que pudiera hacer. Si eso no era tortura, entonces no sabía lo que era.

Dejó caer la mano en la ingle.

Ella tenía un pequeño y precioso lunar color chocolate al lado de la oreja. Lo había lamido cuando la tomaba. Luego le había chupado la oreja y ella gimió y fue como si él hubiera tenido otra marcha y ella la hubiera puesto de golpe. Casi había doblado la velocidad de las embestidas antes de que los ecos del gemido hubieran terminado.

El corazón le latía con fuerza y la mano trabajaba mientras recordaba cada centímetro de ella, el sabor de los pezones, las lenguas entrelazadas, el suave pelo púbico rubio cubriéndole el montículo. Se lo había hecho tan duro que si ella se hubiera depilado allí como otras mujeres, el pantalón le habría raspado la piel.

La mano trabajaba duro y rápido ahora, bombeando, cuando recordó lo estrecha que era, como jadeaba con cada empujón, como de algún modo a mitad del camino ella había logrado abrir aún más las piernas para él, como le había agarrado ese trasero perfecto, intentando acercarla todavía más, empujando tan fuerte dentro de ella que fue un milagro que la pared no hubiera caído.

Ella había gritado al correrse, con la voz amortiguada por el abrigo. Cuando Darién recordó con exquisito detalle como la había follado mientras tenía el clímax antes de explotar él mismo, sintió las punzadas en la parte de atrás de las piernas, elevándose por la columna vertebral, la polla se le hinchó y se apoyó desmadejado contra la pared, con las rodillas débiles y jadeando, cuando se corrió con un chorro largo, interminable.

Se quedó bajo la ducha durante un largo rato, apoyándose con una mano, con la cabeza agachada bajo el agua —ahora fría—, pensando estoy metido en una buena mierda.

Tenía un problema —un verdadero y grave problema— si hacerse una paja pensando en Serena Tsukino era diez veces más excitante que tener sexo real con cualquier otra mujer.

—De acuerdo, Nick, cuéntame —Darién se recostó en la silla de cuero con un móvil imposible de rastrear en el oído.

Cuando las piernas le sostuvieron —y eso le llevó más tiempo de lo que hubiera querido— se puso una camiseta negra descolorida, unos pantalones de gimnasia grises y con los pies desnudos se había encaminado a la sala de estar. Apartando con suavidad una manta barata comprada en un supermercado, se agachó y puso el pulgar en un digitalizador. Un panel azul de acero se abrió mientras una escalera de acero inoxidable se desplegaba hasta el suelo del sótano.

Como siempre, Darién resplandeció de satisfacción al entrar en su pequeña guarida de alta tecnología. Sabía que la parte de arriba de la choza era bastante triste, aunque no tenía ni puta idea de que hacer al respecto, pero abajo, en el sótano, allí todo era de máxima calidad, tan perfecto como podría ser. Había tenido acceso a lo mejor cuando estaba en los Teams y que le condenaran si iba a conformarse con menos en el mundo civil.

Escaleras abajo estaba su pequeño patio de recreo, hilera tras hilera de reluciente electrónica, monitores, teclados, aparatos y dispositivos por encima del ying y el yang. Lo que uno quisiera, él lo tenía.

Había esperado hasta que Serena se quedó dormida antes de venir aquí abajo, a su reino de espía. Ya la asustaba bastante así como era, sin ver que él tenía algo parecido al Centro de Control de Houston.

Era consciente que la mayor parte de los civiles eran absolutamente ignorantes de los peligros del mundo, de las cosas espeluznantes que había ahí fuera. Él se había entrenado toda la vida para vigilar y ahora era una parte tan importante de él como respirar.

Pero si uno no era soldado, si su vida no dependía de una atención fanática hacia el detalle y una conciencia subyacente de los enemigos que estaban ahí fuera y podían golpear en cualquier momento, si nada malo le había pasado nunca, entonces puede que lo viera como a un fanático completamente paranoico. Había habido mujeres que se enfadaban con él por su constante conciencia de peligro, por las precauciones que tomaba.

Y ya de paso, él no dejaría nunca a una mujer en el lado de fuera de la acera. Y no por caballerosidad, sino porque las mujeres, estúpidamente, llevaban los bolsos colgando de los hombros sólo con una tira fina de cuero. Bolsos de colores brillantes que gritaban, "¡Ey! ¡Tengo dinero y tarjetas de crédito aquí a mano!"

¿Por qué diablo hacían eso? Nunca había podido entenderlo. Era algo tan absurdamente estúpido, era como poner un capote rojo delante de los ojos de un toro. Cualquier hijoputa de movimientos rápidos que pasara en una bici o una motocicleta con un cuchillo, podría cortar y tirar, y era por eso por lo que él siempre iba en la parte de afuera. Se lo pensarían dos veces antes de cortarle o tirarle a él.

Él nunca había hecho caso de la ridícula noción de que una mujer podría defenderse de un atacante; no le importaba cuántos cursos de autodefensa tomara ella y no le importaba lo que dijera el psiquiatra de ella. Si era su cita de aquella noche —incluso aunque no se volvieran a ver después del sexo— ella estaba bajo su protección y él actuaba en consecuencia. Eso hacía que muchas mujeres se enfadaran porque él no pudiera fingir que el mundo no estaba lleno de depredadores y que la naturaleza había hecho que las mujeres fueran la presa. Así que se acostumbró a tomar la mayor parte de las precauciones tan disimuladamente como fuera posible.

Lo habían llamado dinosaurio bastante a menudo, y no es que le preocupara, pero era inexacto. Los dinosaurios no se actualizaban y él lo hacía. Sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer y cómo hacerlo y, gracias a ello, había sobrevivido a las situaciones más peligrosas que la vida había sido capaz de ponerle en el camino.

Como ahora.

Nadie, ni siquiera Nick y la policía, podría saber que Serena estaba con él. Nadie los había seguido. Incluso si alguien le buscaba, tardaría mucho en relacionar esta choza con él, y esto incluía a Nick y a la policía junto con todos los recursos que pudieran reunir.

Darién era hábil en lo que hacía, bueno en organizar la seguridad. Sabía que aquí la seguridad era tan buena como la de una central nuclear. Tal vez mejor. Estaban tan seguros como en una caja fuerte. Pero un buen soldado siempre verifica dos veces y él estaba vivo porque nunca, nunca jamás había dado nada por sentado. Nunca en toda su vida.

Así que se sentó y comprobó el equipo.

Tenía el más maravilloso juguete nuevo, y lo adoraba. Una serie de sensores con un microchip especial programado con un algorhythm para detectar latidos. Y no un latido cualquiera, oh no. Esa era la belleza del pequeño aparato inventado por el Loco Mac Rowan, el Pitágoras de la informática de los Team. El chip distinguía por la frecuencia latidos humanos de los latidos de diez especies diferentes de mamíferos, así que la alarma no saltaba si pasaba un ciervo o un oso. El INS1 había comprado el sistema para la Patrulla Fronteriza por diez millones de dólares, pero Loco Mac le había dado el prototipo. Darién lo puso en marcha y encontró exactamente lo que esperaba encontrar.

Nada. Ni un latido.

Siguiente paso, los sensores de movimiento. Luego el banco de monitores conectó con las cámaras dispuestas alrededor del perímetro de sus tierras. Luego los sensores a lo largo del camino de tierra que conducía a la choza.

Nada, nada y nada.

Nadie por allí, nadie por aquí. Perfecto.

Bien. Ahora podía llamar a Nick.

Nick parecía cansado.

—Tenemos un problema, Darién —dijo—. Uno muy grande. Las huellas de los dos tipos salieron inmediatamente en el NCIS2. El primer francotirador es un malhechor callejero. Asalto, violación…

A Darién se le heló la sangre. Violación. Una vez violador, siempre violador. Jesucristo, el tipo no habría tenido piedad de Serena. La habría violado antes de matarla.

Se sorprendió de que sus manos no dejaran huella en el teléfono, lo estaba agarrando tan fuerte.

—… robo a mano armada, drogas… todo lo que se te ocurra. Y por si fuera poco, era drogadicto, con marcas en los brazos, así que si le dieras dinero en efectivo para su dosis, asaltaría una escuela infantil para ti. Hablamos de ir con un arma cargada, tío. Me pagas, apunto y fuego. Aunque por lo que parece, él era la clase de arma que te puede estallar en la cara, no te podías fiar, era como intentar dar a una moneda de diez centavos. Esas son las buenas noticias. Las malas son que el segundo francotirador era un verdadero profesional. El FBI no me deja en paz desde hace una hora; el SAC3 de Portland esta aquí conmigo ahora mismo. Tienen la señal de posible peligro para cualquiera que pida una copia de sus huellas dactilares. Han estado detrás de él desde hace diez años. Es el primer sospechoso del asesinato del senador Lesley hace ocho años. También lo buscan por el asesinato de otro par de personas importantes.

—Alguien está muy interesado en matar a Serena —continuó Nick—. Un tío importante, y está dispuesto a pagar mucha pasta para conseguirlo. No sé quién es, pero quienquiera que sea ha contratado a un profesional, uno bastante caro por lo que dicen los "fedes". Tenemos que hablar con Serena, Midnight. Necesitamos que la traigas. Ahora.

Nick estaba loco. La policía no iba a acercarse a ella. Nadie iba a hacerlo.

—De ninguna manera, Nick —dijo Darién con frialdad—. La verás si y cuando hayas averiguado que pasa y luego me convences de que has averiguado cómo pararlo. No antes. Tendrás noticias mías mañana y más vale que tengas algunos hechos irrefutables y un plan bastante bueno para solucionar esto. Y pon dos hombres en casa de Serena, delante y detrás. Que nadie entre.

—Ey, espera, ¿dónde estás? —preguntó Nick cuando Darién colgó el teléfono. Esperó sombrío hasta que recuperó el control, hasta que la respiración se tranquilizó y la niebla roja de rabia desapareció de delante de los ojos.

¿Alguien estaba decidido a que Serena muriera?

Primero tendrían que pasar por encima de su cadáver.

Se dirigió al piso de arriba. De ahora en adelante, Serena no iba a estar más allá de un palmo de la mano de él.

Ya era muy tarde cuando ella se despertó. El cielo que se veía por la gran ventana con marco de madera era del profundo azul del anochecer en las montañas. No había ni una sola nube. Los pinos proyectaban largas sombras de color negro azulado que anunciaban que el día tocaba a su fin. Se había pasado durmiendo todo el día.

Algo caliente le agarraba con fuerza la mano y despacio giró la cabeza en la almohada, sabiendo lo que vería, e incluso así el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando sus ojos se posaron en Darién.

Se le ralentizó la respiración y se sintió tranquila, segura. Habían estado yendo hacia esto desde el momento en que se conocieron.

Ha llegado el momento, pensó.

Él estaba sentado en la mecedora junto a la cabecera de la cama, agarrándole la mano, observándola. ¿Había dormido él? No había modo de saberlo. Se le veía como siempre, fuerte e indestructible.

Se había cambiado y llevaba una camiseta negra, que abrazaba aquel pecho inmenso, poderoso, extendiéndose por sus enormes bíceps y unos pantalones finos de gimnasia bastante gastados. Podía percibir con claridad los fuertes músculos del muslo.

Estaba enormemente excitado y eso también podía verse con claridad. No pudo apartar la mirada de su ingle. El pene se apartó del estómago al alargarse, palpitando y luego volvió a apoyarse otra vez en el abdomen.

Se quedó asombrada, de que ella fuera la causa de eso, de tener tal poder. El antiguo poder de la feminidad. El llanto y el sueño profundo, y tal vez hasta el whisky, le habían hecho bien, le habían despejado la mente, llenándola de una profunda sensación de certeza. Ahora estaba en un mundo diferente, uno antiguo, tan viejo como el hombre, donde los lazos se forjaban a sangre y fuego. Un mundo donde las leyes se perdían en la niebla del tiempo, pero que no eran menos fuertes por eso.

Estaban atados por la ley más antigua del mundo.

Él había luchado y matado por ella. Ella era suya.

1 Servicio de Inmigración y Naturalización, agencia del Departamento de Justicia de Estados Unidos.

2 Equipo de agentes especiales del Servicio de Investigación Criminal de la Marina de los Estados Unidos.

3 Senate Appropriations Committee — Comité de Apropiación del Senado.


	11. CAPITULO 10

Capítulo 10

Ha llegado el momento, pensó Darién.

Había velado el sueño de Serena mientras ella dormía, sosteniéndole la mano.

Para tranquilizarla, porque la parte animal del humano sabe cuándo está a salvo y cuándo no lo está. Es por eso que los soldados siempre ponen guardias por la noche, aunque no haya un peligro inminente. Así los otros soldados pueden dormir tranquilos.

Serena había dormido profundamente, sumergiéndose completamente en la inconsciencia, porque en algún nivel, dentro de ella, sabía que él estaba allí para cuidarla.

Pero también lo había hecho por él, para tranquilizarse él mismo. Para saber con absoluta seguridad que ella estaba a salvo. Las noticias de Nick le habían perturbado hasta el alma. El peligro que la acechaba era real y podía perderla casi antes de conocerla. Así que la tenía cogida de la mano, para tranquilizarla y tranquilizarse a sí mismo.

La deseaba más que nunca.

Ahora tenía que ser muy cuidadoso, el deseo estaba mezclado con el poderoso instinto de hacerla suya. No podía dejar que sus sentimientos se desbordasen hasta llegar a la violencia. Vigilar su sueño era tranquilizador, pero no hacía nada para apagar el hambre.

Tenía todo el cuerpo tenso por la lujuria. Estaba caminando sobre una delgada línea intentando mantener el control. Los poderosos sentimientos que le recorrían se deslizaban por una cuerda floja y estaban a punto de romperla. La respiración de Serena cambió y se removió en la cama. Él observaba.

Esperando. Deseando.

Serena pasó suavemente del sueño profundo a la consciencia, abriendo despacio los ojos. Miró como anochecía por la ventana, y luego giró la cabeza en la almohada. Cuando los ojos de ambos se encontraron, luz contra oscuridad, fue como si le clavaran un cuchillo en el estómago. Exhaló bruscamente, un fuerte sonido en la silenciosa habitación. Era como si fueran los únicos seres humanos sobre el planeta. Solos ellos dos, hombre y mujer, el lazo más antiguo del mundo estaba allí. Ella era suya y estaba en su cueva.

Suya.

Él alargó la mano libre para delinearle la boca, el contorno, donde la piel pasaba de rosada a marfil. Ella no hizo ningún movimiento, lo miraba con sus grandes ojos celestes, pero él sintió el movimiento del aire en el dedo cuando respiró.

—No quiero hacerte daño —susurró él—. La otra noche fui demasiado rudo. No quiero ser rudo.

Los ojos de ella buscaron los suyos. No habló. Él oyó la respiración de Serena en la quietud de la habitación.

—No lo serás —susurró ella finalmente y el corazón le empezó a latir con fuerza.

Había llegado el momento.

También ella lo sabía. También ella lo sintió, que esto era lo correcto, que era inevitable.

No dejes que lo estropee. Darién mandó una plegaria silenciosa a quienquiera que fuera que cuidaba de los militares. Tranquilo. Despacio.

El dedo pasó de la boca al pómulo, trazando las delicadas líneas, rozando la costra apenas visible donde un casquete de ladrillo le había rascado la mejilla. Por un milagro, la bala se había estrellado contra la pared y no contra ella.

Tan cerca, tan malditamente cerca.

La piel de su mano era oscura y áspera contrastando con la suave palidez de ella. Movió la mano con cuidado sobre el pómulo, dejando que los dedos vagaran por el contorno de la cara, un óvalo de bellas proporciones, bajando por la delicada mandíbula, volviendo otra vez a la boca, luego hacia atrás, a la suave extensión del cuello. Luego el dedo se quedó en el punto del pulso, sintiendo el latido lento y regular de su corazón y cuando alzó los ojos para mirarla pudo sentir el momento exacto en que se le aceleró el pulso. Moviendo la mano hacia abajo, el dedo llegó al escote alto del camisón de franela y esperó con todos los músculos tensos, con la polla palpitando de anticipación.

Se miraron el uno al otro; Darién totalmente inseguro de lo que debería… de lo que podría hacer a continuación.

Serena alzó la mano y tocó la suya, apartándola. Él quiso aullar de frustración. Si ella no quería esto, él… pero no. No se trataba de esto.

Ella le había apartado la mano para desabotonarse ella misma el escote, despacio. La miró, fascinado, cuando, uno por uno, fue pasando los pequeños botones rosados y blancos por los ojales, desabotonándolos todos, deteniéndose cuando los botones se acabaron, debajo de los pechos. Después se puso la mano en el estómago, observándole. Esperando.

Su reclamo.

Darién sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer ahora. Intentar no ser demasiado impaciente, intentar no temblar, intentar con fuerza no —¡mierda!— rasgarle la ropa.

—Perdón —refunfuñó él.

Ella se rió. Sí, gracias, Dios. Aquel sonido suave era en realidad una risa. Se reía de su torpeza y tenía razón al hacerlo. Él mismo se atrevió a sonreír. Y fue recompensado con una amplia sonrisa.

Ella negó la cabeza.

—Tendrás que empezar a comprarme ropa interior y camisones si sigues así.

Oh, sí, sí.

—Sí —dijo él fervientemente—. Docenas de bragas y un montón de camisones. Sí. —Le abrió el camisón y se quedó inmóvil.

—Oh, Darién —La voz era un mero susurro y la sonrisa había desaparecido. Ella vio lo que había en los ojos de él al separar las dos partes del camisón. La miraba como si fuera un banquete.

Tan preciosa que no había palabras para describirla. No era exuberante como algunas de las mujeres con las que había estado y que ahora le parecían demasiado ampulosas porque esto —esto— era exactamente lo que quería. Esto era lo que le excitaba tanto que estaba temblando.

Sólo pudo quedarse allí sentado, mirando, esperando a que algo de sangre regresara de la polla al cerebro. Abrir el camisón había sido como abrir un regalo exquisito. La piel suave era tan pálida que era probable que nunca hubiera visto el sol. Ella brillaba como una perla bajo la luz de la tarde, algo tan raro y delicado que casi tuvo miedo de tocarla.

Los pechos eran redondos y firmes, más pequeños que su mano ahuecada. Extendió una mano y pasó el dedo —sólo la punta, con tanto cuidado que apenas le rozaba la piel— por el pecho derecho, siguiendo la línea azul de una vena tan visible como un río desde un helicóptero. Rodeó la aureola, excitándose como el infierno al ver que a ella se le ponía la piel de gallina y que el pezón se le puso duro y de un rosa oscuro.

Cálmate, cálmate.

Se quedó sentado allí durante un momento muy largo, consiguiendo controlar la respiración, con la mano rodeándole el pecho.

—Hay que quitarte esta cosa —Apartó la mano porque de otra manera le arrancaría la cosa y estaba seguro que en Fork in the Road no tendrían delicados camisones rosados—. ¿Puedes hacerlo tú?

—Vale —Observándolo con atención, Serena se enderezó, recogió el material rosado con las manos y empezó a subirlo. No llevaba bragas. Darién observó, fascinado, lo que el camisón iba dejando al descubierto, piernas preciosas, caderas redondeadas, una cintura diminuta, luego se lo sacó por la cabeza, lo lanzó a un lado y ¡sí! Allí estaba ella. Desnuda.

Sólo para él.

La otra noche no había podido verla del todo. La había desnudado y se la había metido antes de que las ropas llegaran al suelo. Había estado demasiado excitado como para haberse dado cuenta de algo que no fuera el calor apretado y húmedo de ella. Pero ahora, oh, Dios, ahora aquí estaba ella. Si no hubiera estado duro como el acero, a punto de explotar, se habría pasado el par de horas siguientes mirando y tocando la piel suave, observando la marcada hendidura bajo la caja torácica donde se le estrechaba el talle, y volvía a curvarse de nuevo, maravillándose de la delicadeza con que estaba hecha. ¿Cómo le cabían todos los órganos dentro?

Ya pensaría en eso más tarde. Ahora quería —no, necesitaba— tocarla con la boca.

Inclinándose hacia delante, le puso los labios en el cuello, donde el pulso revoloteaba salvajemente. Sentía como el roce de la boca la excitaba.

Esos signos eran buenos, el latido salvaje, la respiración acelerada y los pequeños pezones duros. Dios sabía que la excitación de él era enormemente visible.

Pero había otra forma de comprobar si estaba tan excitada como él. Le lamió la vena que latía en el cuello, un largo y lento pasar de la lengua cuando movió la mano hacia abajo. Por el pecho izquierdo, donde podía verse y sentirse el latido del corazón, por la caja torácica, por el vientre plano, abajo, abajo…

El pelo allí era suave, casi sedoso, no tieso y crespo como el pelo púbico de la mayoría de las mujeres. Ella captó la indirecta de la mano apoyada sobre su montículo y abrió las piernas. Él deslizó los dedos hacia abajo y alrededor y allí le tocó los labios. Suave, caliente y sí, mojado. Le tembló la mano cuando le abrió los labios e introdujo un dedo, frunciendo el ceño ante la dificultad y la repentina inspiración de aire de ella.

Era tan malditamente apretada.

Metió el dedo despacio, comprendiendo que la otra noche debía haberla hecho daño. No había duda de que su polla era más grande que su dedo. Incluso con el dedo, tenía que entrar poco a poco. La otra noche perdió la cabeza y empezó a follarla como si ella fuera una puta de diez dólares y él un marinero de permiso que había tocado tierra después de un año en el mar. Se estremeció al recordarlo.

Empujó un poco más y ella se cerró alrededor de su dedo como un puño.

Retiró un poco la mano y la penetró otra vez, apenas dentro de la entrada.

—No has follado mucho, ¿verdad? —le preguntó con voz ronca. Ella no reaccionó ante aquellas palabras tan rudas. Él estaba acostumbrado a hablar con soldados —no había absolutamente ninguna corrección política en los Teams— pero además de eso, también estaba a punto de explotar por la lujuria como para buscar otras palabras, más bonitas, más suaves. Sólo la cruda verdad… estás tan condenadamente apretada que puedo suponer que no has follado mucho.

—No —Su voz era muy baja, un susurro casi silencioso.

—Pues eso va a cambiar —Sintió una opresión en el pecho. Apenas podía hablar. Le salía la voz áspera, tensa—. Empezando por ahora.

Dos movimientos bruscos de las manos y ya estaba desnudo. Entonces se echó en la cama, al lado de ella, le hizo abrir más las piernas con manos temblorosas. La montó, la abrió con dos dedos, se puso la polla en posición y empujó a ciegas…

Se detuvo de golpe e inhaló, estaba sólo uno o dos centímetros dentro. Y también estaba duro como la piedra. Deseaba tanto hundirse en ella que temblaba por el esfuerzo de estarse quieto. Pero así era como había estropeado las cosas antes.

Una vez era bastante malo. Dos veces y la perdería. No podía arriesgarse. Salió.

Le pasó los brazos alrededor e hizo que los dos dieran la vuelta, poniéndola encima y manteniéndola en posición vertical con las manos.

—Oh —Se asustó ella, como si la idea de estar encima de un hombre nunca se le hubiera ocurrido. Los pliegues de su sexo se abrieron al pasarle por la base de la polla y quedó a horcajadas con las rodillas a cada lado de su caja torácica. Se miraron y ella le sonrió débilmente. Le deslizó las manos por los hombros y le agarró con fuerza los bíceps—. Bien —Se meneó sobre la polla, subiendo y bajando, probando—. Esto es interesante.

—Mm —dijo él jadeante. No podía hablar; estaba tan caliente que pensó que le explotaría la cabeza. Le puso las manos en la cintura y la levantó de modo que quedó medio arrodillada.

—Así.

¿Lo dijo o sólo lo pensó? Fuera una cosa u otra, ella lo entendió y se elevó sobre él, húmeda. Darién se puso la polla vertical y la colocó debajo de ella, agarrándosela.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza al rozarle el sexo por primera vez. Ella se movió encima de la punta de la polla, intentando encontrar la posición correcta, deslizándose hacia delante y hacia atrás. Serena se dejó caer un poco y entonces ¡sí! Él estaba dentro.

Apenas. Ella no se movía, maldición, quedándose suspendida sobre él. Sólo la cabeza de la polla estaba dentro y él se estaba volviendo loco. Ella se movió un poco, rotando las caderas, y él la penetró un poco más. No era suficiente. A este paso, le llevaría una buena media hora bajar lo suficiente como para tomarlo entero y él no tenía media hora.

Ya estaba bañado de sudor, con el corazón golpeando con fuerza y la respiración entrecortada, como si hubiera estado corriendo diez kilómetros. Y ni siquiera habían tenido sexo aún. No de verdad.

A ella se le cerraron los ojos y apareció en su rostro una expresión de ensueño cuando fue avanzando lentamente. Luego se retiró y él tuvo ganas de gritar de frustración, pero no se retiró del todo. Se quedó quieta un momento, arrodillada sobre él, moviéndose con lentitud, dejando que la punta de la polla se moviera en círculos sobre los labios. Luego volvió a encontrar el ángulo correcto y lentamente empezó a bajar.

Y se paró.

Lo estaba volviendo loco. Maldición y mil veces maldición, ¿por qué no le dejaba entrar de una vez?

Apretando los dientes con fuerza, Darién la sujetó por las caderas y empujó hacia arriba, con fuerza, penetrándola.

Serena jadeó. Abrió los ojos y lo miró. La expresión soñadora había desaparecido reemplazada por la angustia, tal vez hasta por el dolor. ¡No, no, no! Esta vez tenía que hacerlo bien.

La soltó, levantó los brazos hacia arriba y luego hacia atrás. Apretó los puños alrededor de las barras de la cama de hierro y se agarró, temblando con fuerza. No la tocaría, no podía tocarla. Si lo hiciera, sería demasiado rudo. Se moría por agarrarla por las caderas y hacérselo duro. Demasiado duro.

Se quedó completamente inmóvil, debajo, esperando que ella hiciera algo. Dándole el mando.

Serena se lo quedó mirando, respirando agitada, completamente empalada en la polla. El pelo púbico pálido contrastaba con el negro. Ella estaba inmóvil, con los ojos tan abiertos que veía el blanco alrededor de los iris azules.

Apoyó las manos sobre él, sintiendo la rápida y profunda subida de su pecho al respirar y como bajaba después, mirándolo. Era como un cauteloso animal salvaje, un ciervo en el bosque herido por una flecha. Vigilando al cazador, calibrando sus intenciones.

—Inclínate hacia mí —susurró él, agarrando tan fuerte las barras de hierro que era un milagro que no las separara. No podía tocarla con las manos, todavía no. Estaba hirviendo de lujuria, una marea ardiendo, completamente incontrolable. Tenía manos grandes, manos fuertes. Manos que no podían mimarla, acariciarla. No ahora. Todavía no. La lastimaría si la tocara con las manos.

Ella se inclinaba hacia él, acercándose lo suficiente para que oliera el aroma caliente y dulce de su piel, que se elevaba sobre el olor de la excitación y el sexo. Su cabello le rozó la mejilla, llenándole las ventanas de la nariz con su perfume.

—Acércate a mí —La palabra fue gutural y le salió de lo más profundo del pecho. Ella se balanceó hacia abajo y él, con la boca, le sujetó un pezón. Sabía dulce y salado al mismo tiempo. Lamió alrededor del pezón, endureciendo con la boca el pequeño capullo. Se aprovechó, dio largas y profundas succiones, mamando con fuerza. La boca trabajaba rítmicamente, fuerte primero, más rápido después. Al mismo ritmo que la respiración de ella, que llenaba el silencio del dormitorio. Los muslos que le sujetaban con fuerza a cada lado del torso, temblaban.

Ella estaba jadeando, eran pequeños gemidos que venían de lo profundo de la garganta. Los gemidos se hicieron más fuertes, más rítmicos, uno por cada vez que él mamaba.

No apartaban la mirada el uno del otro. Él la miraba a los ojos con atención, porque allí leería lo que sentía. Estaba totalmente excitada. Las pupilas se habían dilatado tanto que sólo había un cerco de plata alrededor de ellas, brillando luminosas en la tenue luz del anochecer. Estaba conectado a ella sólo por la boca alrededor del pezón y la polla profundamente metida en su interior, pero era como si la tocara por todas partes. Sentía lo que pasaba en el cuerpo de ella con tanta intensidad como sabía lo que pasaba en el suyo.

Se quedó quieto y ella también, pero los dos estaban al borde del abismo, colgando allí, listos para caer.

Serena estaba temblando con mucha fuerza, todo el cuerpo se le estremecía. Él chupó fuerte, con la lengua frotó el pezón duro como un guijarro antes de morderlo ligeramente y de repente Serena soltó un grito sofocado.

El grito hizo eco en la habitación en el momento en que las contracciones de su sexo lo envolvieron, junto con los gritos de él, junto con —oh, Dios— los chorros de la polla cuando él se corrió, y se corrió, y se corrió. Ella lo estaba drenando, tirando de él directamente de lo que parecía su espina dorsal.

Se observaron mutuamente, temblando, inmóviles, hasta que finalmente, después de momentos interminables, ella se relajó y se calmó. Con un suave gemido, Serena cayó sin fuerzas encima de él. La estrecha caja torácica subió y bajó. Le recostó la cabeza en el hombro y él sintió su respiración sobre la piel, el movimiento de las pestañas, y la suave seda del pelo rozándole el pecho.

—Caray —susurró ella.

Él espero hasta que se le tranquilizó la respiración, hasta que pudo volver a mover los músculos. Poco a poco aflojó las manos de las barras de hierro, dedo a dedo, y las bajó hasta curvarlas ligeramente sobre el trasero de ella.

Ahora ya la podía tocar, por fin.

Ahora que se había apartado del abismo.

Serena se apoyó en el enorme pecho de Darién, que se elevaba y bajaba al respirar. Tenía el pecho tan ancho que estando encima de él con una pierna a cada lado, tenía que tener los muslos abiertos lo más posible.

No podía decir que hubiera sido incómodo, aunque sabía que mañana estaría dolorida. ¿Acaso importaba? Enrojeció de pies a cabeza ante el recuerdo del orgasmo explosivo. Le sorprendía no haberse quedado ciega. El cuerpo todavía le ondeaba con una mezcla imposible de energía chispeante y completa lasitud.

Él todavía estaba dentro de ella, duro. ¿Cómo era posible? También él había llegado al clímax. Aquella increíble sensación era indiscutible. Se había puesto más duro y más duro y después explotó. Ella se meneó un poco, sintiendo la humedad que la llenaba. Había estado salvajemente excitada pero eso no era la fuente de esta humedad. Estaba llena de su semen.

Y él todavía parecía que tenía una barra de acero caliente. Asombroso. Aunque, ¿qué iba a hacer ella con un pene durísimo dentro cuando apenas tenía energías para respirar?

Las manos de Darién dejaron de recorrerle la espalda y se curvaron en el trasero. Eran unas manos grandes, cálidas y ásperas. Él hizo presión cuando las caderas se le levantaron haciéndola jadear. La llenaba al borde de la incomodidad. Casi, pero no era exactamente dolor. Era más como una invasión total.

El pelo cortado al rape raspó la almohada cuando giró hacia ella la cabeza y la besó en el cuello y luego en la oreja. Cuando habló, sintió las vibraciones más que oír las palabras.

—Así es como tendremos que hacerlo de ahora en adelante, querida —Otra vez, ese indicio intrigante del sur en la voz, un punto bajo y lánguido. Sólo lo tenía cuando hacía el amor. El resto del tiempo, la voz profunda era cortada, sin acento—. Primero tenemos que corrernos, los dos, hacer que estés relajada y mojada. Ahora ya te has adaptado a mí, ¿lo ves? Ahora puedo deslizarme dentro y fuera, es la mar de fácil.

Mientras hablaba, se movía dentro de ella con acometidas firmes y largas del pene. Estaba exhausta. Debería estar más allá de la excitación, pero asombrosamente no lo estaba. Cada acometida era un choque eléctrico.

—Me encanta estar dentro de ti, querida —susurró Darién con su voz oscura y mágica—. Es como si estuvieras hecha para mí. No puedo apartar las manos de ti —Ella sentía los labios moviéndose sobre la piel, los soplos de aire cuando hablaba. El olor de sexo, se elevó, agudo y acre, en el aire. Normalmente remilgada, tendría que haberse horrorizado, pero en estos momentos de lo único que se veía capaz de hacer era abrirse aún más para él, agarrarle fuerte por los hombros para afianzarse cuando la velocidad y la profundidad de los golpes aumentaron.

Empezó como un revoloteo, creciendo ardiente, y luego explotando en una bola de fuego de calor. De repente no podía respirar, no podía moverse. Esto no podía estar pasando otra vez, no tan pronto, no tan rápido. Ella nunca…

Serena se quedó inmóvil y gritó, palpitando por el intenso placer, casi doloroso. Siguió sin parar. Los movimientos constantes de Darién la mantuvieron en el borde durante tanto tiempo que creyó que se desmayaría de dolor-placer. Después de lo que parecieron horas, él le lamió la piel de detrás del oído, mordió ligeramente el lóbulo y luego susurró:

—Ha tenido que ser duro y rápido ahora, querida. No podré controlarme mucho más. Pero si me dejo llevar, te haré ir de un lado y otro del colchón.

Serena apenas podía entender las palabras ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Eso… —ese hacer el amor desenfrenado, caliente y duro— eso lo había hecho controlándose?

Cuando él salió de ella, sintió un vacío repentino. Pero no tuvo tiempo para afligirse por la pérdida del cuerpo en su interior. La giró, le puso ambas almohadas debajo del estómago y le levantó las caderas. Sentía los músculos laxos, parecidos a la gelatina. No era capaz de reaccionar, ni siquiera era capaz de moverse. La movió él, como si fuera una muñequita.

Le deslizó las rodillas entre las suyas, se las abrió y entonces, de repente, él estaba allí, penetrándola con tanta fuerza y tan rápido que ella jadeó.

Empujó un par de veces, experimentando. Se quedó quieto tan dentro de ella que le tocó la matriz. Rotó las caderas, midiendo la vaina, probando la humedad y hasta que punto lo acogía.

—Aún no —masculló él. Encorvándose hacia delante, le pasó una mano áspera alrededor—. Tienes que correrte una vez más.

Movió la mano por los pliegues de su sexo, tocándola allá donde ella le agarraba el pene con fuerza, siguió hacia arriba y entonces le acarició —con mucha, mucha suavidad— el clítoris. Fue como si la atravesara un rayo. Se quedó rígida y gimió.

—Oh, sí —suspiró él. Aunque la yema del dedo era áspera, la caricia era delicada, como suaves eran los movimientos de vaivén que hacía dentro de ella, deslizarse dentro y fuera, sin apenas moverse, imitando el movimiento del dedo en el clítoris…

Ella dejó de respirar, dejó de pensar, dejó de ver… con cada partícula de su ser tensa, concentrada…

Y saltó. El corazón le latió desaforadamente en el momento en que empezó a palpitar alrededor de él. Un orgasmo duro, tenso, que le llenó los ojos de lágrimas. El gritó quedó amortiguado por el colchón. Él todavía la abrazaba, penetrándola hasta el fondo, sin moverse, esperando, hasta que ella se tranquilizó. Serena apoyó la frente en el colchón tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Por fin pudo girar el cuello para mirarlo y se quedó helada.

—Prepárate, porque voy a follarte duro. Agárrate a la cama —La voz profunda sonaba estrangulada, casi irreconocible. No había ni rastro de las entonaciones suaves y lánguidas del sur.

Parecía alarmantemente peligroso. Los rasgos estaban tensos de excitación. Los pómulos se le habían enrojecido y los labios eran rojos oscuros por la sangre. Los ojos le brillaban con intensidad y la vigilaban con la intensidad de un láser. Los músculos enormes de los hombros y los bíceps se le marcaban por la tensión cuando le agarró las caderas con las manos tan fuerte que estuvo segura de que más tarde tendría moretones.

Quisiera o no quisiera ella ya no había vuelta atrás, no podía escapar de las poderosas manos. Ella observó las expresiones de la cara de Darién por si había indicios de misericordia y no encontró ninguno. Ninguna suavidad, ningún signo de afecto. Sólo pura lujuria. Un macho fuerte, desenfrenado, en celo. Lo que pasara después estaba completamente fuera del control de ella.

Y tal vez de él.

Ella se sintió tan vulnerable, tan completamente abierta, agachada allí con el trasero al aire. Se estaba tocando sólo en tres sitios. Por las rodillas, las de Darién mantenían las suyas muy abiertas, por las manos que le apretaban las caderas y por el pene en su vaina.

Con las rodillas aún la abrió más, y con las manos la apretó las caderas aún más fuerte. Sentía los rizos ásperos y negros de sus piernas en el interior de los muslos. El vello del sexo masculino en las nalgas. Así colocada no podía controlar la profundidad ni el ritmo de los empujones. Estaba total y completamente bajo su misericordia.

Era como si el mundo entero se hubiera quedado quieto. Silencioso. Oscuro. Esperando una señal.

Serena estudió la cara, la fuerza, la lujuria y la atemorizante inexpresividad del hombre. Era demasiado para ella. Cerró los ojos, enderezó la cabeza y luego la enterró en el colchón. Subió las manos y curvó los dedos alrededor de los barrotes de la cabecera de la cama.

Fue una señal de sumisión, de rendición. Él corcoveó una vez y ella gruñó. Por un momento llegó a pensar que se detendría, pero entonces él se movió, de repente y con furia, bombeando duro y rápido.

Después perdió la noción de todo, nunca supo cuanto tiempo había durado. Una hora, dos horas, toda la noche. No hubiera podido decirlo. Él empujaba dentro de ella sin piedad, sin parar, usando toda la fuerza del cuerpo. Sin parar, con un ritmo constante y feroz. La cama rechinó tanto con las fuerza de las embestidas que se sorprendió de que no se derrumbara.

No había límites. Y no parecía que hubiera algún límite en el placer que él era capaz de provocar en ella. Serena llegó al clímax varias veces, perdido completamente el control del cuerpo.

Justo cuando pensó que no podía más, cuando estaba perdiendo el apoyo de las barras de hierro de la cama por el temblor y el sudor de las manos, cuando le quemaba la garganta de los jadeos y los pezones le escocían por el roce de la sábana, justo entonces notó como él se hinchaba, como se ponía aún más duro. Con un grito Darién explotó dentro de ella. Las manos ásperas sujetándole con fuerza las caderas eran lo único que la mantenía en el sitio. Embistió más duro cuando se corrió gimiendo como si se estuviera muriendo.

Ella misma era como si se estuviera muriendo, completamente fuera de sí, más allá de cualquier límite del que ella consideraba que podía llegar.

—Jesús —La palabra era medio susurro, medio gemido cuando Darién se derrumbó sobre ella, clavándola en el colchón con su peso. Estaba sudoroso y olía a almizcle. El pene, aún ahora parcialmente erecto, estaba todavía dentro de ella, y la humedad del semen goteaba por la vagina, a lo lardo de sus muslos.

Serena notó la mano grande acariciándole el pelo enmarañado, el cosquilleo de la respiración sobre el hombro desnudo cuando él suspiro y luego nada más, el sueño la reclamó.


	12. CAPITULO 11

Capítulo 11

Apenas había amanecido cuando Darién se despertó. Era un soldado y por tanto capaz de espabilarse, instantáneamente alerta. Solían practicarlo, él mantenía a sus hombres sin apenas dormir durante días, entonces los probaba despertándolos unos minutos después de que entraran en el sueño REM1. Darién mismo no tenía problemas. Era bueno en eso, en la capacidad de enfocar al instante en el nuevo día.

Ahora, aunque la mente estaba espabilada, el cuerpo tontamente buscaba solamente quedarse en la cama, curvado a lo lardo de la espalda de Serena.

Ella no se movía cuando dormía. Ni siquiera le oía respirar, pero podía sentirla, tenía una mano apoyada en su caja torácica, rozando la suave parte inferior del pecho. Era increíblemente suave y delicada, casi demasiado para como la había disfrutado durante la noche. La polla se revolvió con los recuerdos y se acercó aun más a Serena, enterrando la cara en la piel delicada del cuello. La barba raspaba esa piel pálida, frágil así que se apartó. No quería lastimarla raspándola con el pelo.

Se quedó inmóvil, saboreando el momento. Esto también era un truco de soldado. En el campo, cualquier momento podía ser el último. Así que se abrían todos los sentidos, cada vista, sonido, cada sabor, todo era mucho más afilado e intenso.

Esto no era una base de operaciones, pero todavía los amenazaba el peligro. Que era por lo que, aunque prefería quedarse siempre así, envolviendo a Serena con su cuerpo, tenía que levantarse. Ponerse en contacto con Nick para saber si había alguna novedad. Comprobar el perímetro. Meter a sus hombres en la investigación.

Neflyte y Taiki no tendrían tantos obstáculos como Nick para conseguir información. Nick tenía que obedecer la ley. Neflyte y Taiki tenían que obedecerle a él y él era mil veces más exigente que la ley. En particular cuando se trataba de la protección de Serena Tsukino.

Separarse de Serena fue mucho más difícil de lo que había creído. Los brazos se negaban a dejarla. Lo normal era que se levantara de la cama dos segundos después de despertarse, pero ahora yacía allí, acariciándole la piel, oliéndole el pelo, sintiendo su calor.

Finalmente, cuando el cielo empezó a volverse rosado al otro lado de la ventana, se obligó a salir de la cama. Fue desnudo al cuarto de baño, mojó una manopla con agua caliente y volvió al lado de la cama. Se quedó allí un momento, bajando los ojos hacia ella, mirándola.

Había manchas bajo sus ojos, medio ocultas por las pestañas largas y espesas, y unas contusiones en las caderas que le había hecho él hacia el final. En alguna parte de la mente, sabía que no debería haberla disfrutado tanto y con tanta dureza como lo había hecho. Sin embargo no podía lamentarlo. Ni aunque alguien le hubiera puesto anoche un AK-47 en la cabeza hubiera podido parar.

Se inclinó y con cuidado la puso de espaldas. Estaba tan agotada que no se despertó.

La limpió entre las piernas con suavidad. Se había corrido tres veces dentro de ella y estaba pegajosa. La limpió con delicadeza haciendo lo imposible para no despertarla.

Era algo que tendría que haber hecho anoche, pero él también había quedado fuera de juego, sólo pudo desplomarse sobre ella y caer en un sueño tan profundo que era como si hubiera entrado en coma.

Era tan hermosa, por todas partes. Los pliegues de su sexo eran suaves, del más pálido rosado, rodeados por el vello castaño intercalados con el oro. Se le aceleró la respiración cuando imaginó que la besaba allí, que la lamía, que le chupaba el pequeño clítoris que veía cuando lo hacía accesible al abrirla un poco con dos dedos.

Esos pliegues misteriosos de carne, tan sencillos y aún así la fuente de tal placer que hacía perder la cabeza. Quiso caer de rodillas y enterrar la cara entre sus muslos. Quiso lamerla hasta que ella temblara por la fuerza del orgasmo, como había hecho anoche. Dios mío, había sido tan excitante sentir los espasmos de su sexo en la polla cuando ella se corrió, estremeciéndose…

Se había puesto duro. Otra vez. Si siguiese sus instintos, volvería sigilosamente a la cama, con ella, la montaría, le abriría las piernas y empezaría a moverse en el mismo instante de penetrarla. Con cualquier otra mujer, lo haría. Nunca jamás había usado la fuerza para abusar de las mujeres. Ellas sabían perfectamente por adelantado lo que esperar.

Él se había asegurado siempre de que las mujeres hubieran comprendido que él tenía un deseo sexual muy fuerte y que iba a ser duro. Si aceptaban, estupendo. Si no, había muchas otras mujeres alrededor.

Sabían lo que iba a pasar y no había tenido muchas quejas. Así que si no hubiera sido Serena, ahora estaría con ella, mirando como se despertaba al sentir la polla moviéndose dentro de ella.

Pero era Serena. No estaba demasiado seguro qué la hacía diferente a las demás, pero esto era… ella era diferente.

Ella esta cansada y necesitaba dormir y eso era mucho más importante que una polla dura. La tapó con las sábanas, la miró durante otro momento, apartándole un rizo pálido de los ojos con un movimiento que se convirtió en caricia, y luego se obligó a alejarse.

Una ducha rápida, un afeitado, después una taza de café y ya estaba en su guarida subterránea.

Nick no iba a bailar de alegría despertándose a estas horas tan intempestivas.

—Kumada —la voz de Nick sonaba molesta pero alerta.

—Soy Darién. ¿Tienes algo para mí? —El largo silencio en la línea hizo que Darién se incorporara tensándose—. ¿Qué?

—No va a gustarte esto, Midnight.

—Hay un montón de cosas en todo eso que no me gustan, así que suéltalo.

—Serena trabajaba algunas veces con otro decorador, un tipo llamado Arman Armstrong. Y antes de que explotes lleno de furia, era gay. Y sin embargo un tipo estupendo. Inteligente. Coincidí con él un par de veces. Era divertido.

Darién tuvo un mal presentimiento que le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

—¿Era?

Nick suspiró.

—Sí. El tipo fue asesinado. La policía de Portland encontró el cuerpo hace unas seis horas. Había sido torturado, Midnight. No fue agradable.

Cada célula del cuerpo de Darién se puso en alerta roja. El vello de los brazos se le había puesto de punta. Nick tenía razón. Esto era malo.

La novia de Nick, la amiga de Serena ¿cómo se llamaba?… Rei. Eso es.

—Entonces será mejor que vigiles a Rei —dijo Darién—. Al parecer todos los del entorno de Serena están en peligro.

—Ya está hecho. Tengo a gente protegiéndola y no puede decirse que esté muy feliz.

—Está difícil la cosa —Al igual que Nick, Darién no tenía ningún problema a la hora de establecer prioridades. Puede que la novia de Nick no estuviera contenta de que le restringieran los movimientos, pero su seguridad era la primero. Y lo segundo y lo tercero también. Nick lo sabía y había dado los pasos para asegurarse de que seguiría viva. Cualquier otra cosa sería una estupidez—. ¿Y los padres de Serena?

—Estoy en ello. Viven en Baja California. He contactado con la policía mejicana y les han puesto una discreta vigilancia.

—Bien —Darién comprendió la magnitud de la amenaza contra Serena. Si Nick había llamado a la policía mejicana es que estaba asustado—. ¿Hasta ahora qué tenemos?

—Nada, maldita sea —La voz de Nick era de pura frustración—. Todo son callejones sin salida. Tenemos el nombre de los dos tiradores, pero ahí se acaban las pistas porque no hay nada más. Nada de pagos inusuales, ninguna huella digital extraña en sus apartamentos, ningún registro de teléfono, nada. Nothing. Niente.

—Dinero en las islas Caimanes. O en Liechtenstein —dijo Darién—. Y desde hace tiempo. Estás dando vueltas en círculo.

—Sí, ya lo sé y no me gusta nada. Maldita sea, necesitamos saber qué pasa. Sonsaca a Serena, Midnight. Averigua qué es lo que sabe o lo que ha visto que sea tan peligroso como para matar. Y hazlo rápido. Rei está involucrada y no voy a permitir que esté expuesta a ningún peligro. Así que averigua lo que sabe o pondré tu culo en la diana.

Darién oyó el miedo por Rei en las duras palabras de Nick, de lo contrario le habría dado a Nick un garrotazo en la cabeza. No lo habría entendido una semana atrás, pero ahora sí. Que algo amenazara a su mujer podía volverle loco.

—De acuerdo. Mantendré el contacto —Darién cortó la comunicación y se echó hacia atrás en la silla, pensando.

Esto era una misión. Podía encargarse de las misiones, lo había hecho toda la vida. Entonces ¿por qué era un problema para él?

Porque era Serena.

Porque no podía pensar con coherencia cuando estaba cerca de ella. Y no era sólo que pensara con la polla, aunque desde luego lo hacía. No podía apartar las manos de la mujer, pero era algo más que eso.

El miedo por ella le enturbiaba los procesos mentales, le hacía perder la perspectiva de las cosas. Peor aún, le hacía perder la perspectiva de la misión. ¿Cómo iba a pensar con coherencia si la idea de que le pasara algo hacía que el corazón empezara a aporrearle en el pecho y le provocaba aquella sensación de hacer explotar un obús a diez pasos de distancia?

Llamó a Neflyte y retiró a sus hombres de todos los casos sin importancia. Ahora, su equipo tenía que estar concentrado en Serena Tsukino. Sabía que al anochecer, tendrían un informe de todo lo que se pudiera saber de ella, incluyendo las calificaciones del instituto, pasando por sus costumbres y su ciclo menstrual.

Hoy tenía que interrogarla sin hacer concesiones. Lo había estado evitándolo, aplazándolo, distraído por el sexo. Ahora ya no podía permitírselo, pensó mientras subía.

Pero primero tenía que alimentarla. Ella no había comido en veinticuatro horas. Y aunque él era un cocinero malísimo, tenía algunas provisiones a mano. Café, huevos, tocino envasado al vacío, pan. Cuando ella hubiera comido, hablarían.

Como siempre se sintió bien al tener un plan, aunque uno tan poco brillante. Tenía el pan en la tostadora, huevos en un plato y la cafetera en marcha cuando puso el tocino en la sartén, que salpicó y envió alfilerazos de fuego al pecho y a los brazos.

—¡Hijo de puta! —Buscó algo para tapar la sartén.

—Por eso es por lo que las mujeres se ponen delantales —dijo una voz suave y divertida detrás de él—. No es recomendable freír tocino con el pecho desnudo.

Él se dio la vuelta ignorando la grasa que salpicaba. Ella estaba parada en la puerta. Esta vez llevaba un camisón azul, igual al que él había roto. Se había duchado. Podía olerla a pesar del tocino y la tostada… tostada carbonizada —¡mierda!—. Se quemó los dedos al sacar las rebanadas de la tostadora.

Durante todo el tiempo la observó cuidadosamente. Anoche había sido bastante duro. No había podido controlarse al final. No tenía ni idea de cuál sería su reacción esta mañana.

Pero ella le estaba sonriendo, atravesando la habitación con los pies descalzos, rozándole al pasar haciendo que todas las hormonas del cuerpo se alzaran revolucionadas y pidieran a gritos más de lo que habían tenido toda la noche pasada.

—Supongo que eso no es una pistola y que lo que pasa es que estás realmente contento de verme.

Él no tuvo que adivinar lo que ella quería decir. Su polla hizo lo que hacía normalmente cuando la veía. O la oía. O pensaba en ella. Se ponía firmes.

Lo rodeó y bajó el fuego. El tocino dejó de salpicar y empezó a freírse. Ella se dio la vuelta, canturreando, hacia los armarios.

Alguna magia femenina la dirigió infaliblemente hacia donde estaban guardados los platos. Era asombroso. Nunca había estado antes en la choza pero iba de un lado a otro de la pequeña cocina como si siempre hubiera vivido aquí. Unos pocos minutos más tarde la mesa estaba puesta.

Puesta de verdad. Tan correctamente como lo permitía lo poco que tenía.

Él normalmente comía en el fregadero. Pero ella arrancó servilletas de papel para usarlos como manteles individuales, puso los cubiertos al lado de los platos y colocó dos tazones a la derecha de cada plato. Incluso sacó fuentes para el tocino, las tostadas y los huevos. Asombroso.

No iban a tener sexo ahora mismo. Eso estaba bien, porque tenían que hablar, pero su polla no estaba demasiado convencida. Bajo la mesa, estaba dura y dolía. La ignoró porque era lo que tenía que hacer.

Él le llenó la taza de café mientras ella le llenaba el plato. Darién estaba hambriento y ella también debía estarlo aunque estuviera comiendo con tanta delicadeza.

Los dientes trituraron algo.

—Un trozo de cáscara de huevo que se habrá metido en los huevos revueltos —refunfuñó él—. Lo siento.

—Sí —dijo ella con serenidad, sirviéndole otra porción de aquel amasijo de huevos en el plato y luego se sirvió ella—. Y has puesto demasiada sal en los huevos y quemado las tostadas. Pero estás perdonado. ¿Nos hemos acabado los víveres?

—Casi todo. Tendremos que llegarnos a Fork in the Road y comprar algo.

Ella lo contempló con la cabeza inclinada, observándolo discretamente con aquellos ojos celestes y asintió.

—Vale. De todas formas necesito comprar algunas cosas.

Cosas femeninas, eso hubiera podido apostarlo. Podía comprar lo que quisiera mientras él no tuviera que saber el qué. Si eran cosas femeninas no quería saberlo.

Serena apartó el plato y se inclinó hacia delante, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Bien. Dime la verdad, Darién. Necesito saberlo, aunque sólo sea para mi tranquilidad de espíritu. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos que quedarnos aquí?

—El tiempo que haga falta —contestó él sin rodeos. Dudó en contarle lo de Arman Armstrong, pero decidió que no. Ella tenía derecho a saberlo y seguro que después se enfadaría. Pero ahora era decisión de él y él optaba por no abrumarla. Necesitaba que ella se concentrara y no iba a hacerlo si sabía que un amigo estaba muerto, por ella—. Hemos de averiguar que pasa, cariño. Mientras estemos a oscuras somos vulnerables. Tengo que hacerte algunas preguntas.

Serena asintió, se sirvió otra taza de café y cruzó las manos sobre la mesa.

—Bien, pregunta —Lo miró y esperó.

Darién no intentó suavizar las palabras o dar un rodeo.

—Alguien envió dos hombres a matarte. ¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué?

Ella se mantuvo en silencio durante unos largos instantes y luego negó con la cabeza.

—No. Absolutamente no. He pensado y he pensado y he pensado, pero no puedo imaginarme por qué alguien quiere hacerme daño.

—Bien. Vamos a ir paso a paso. Empecemos con tu trabajo. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que haces?

Ella suspiró.

—Supongo que la forma más fácil de describirlo es que diseño espacios, tanto públicos como privados. No todo el mundo tiene el tiempo o la inclinación de decorar su oficina o su casa, entonces llaman a un especialista. Yo. Voy a ver el espacio, presento dos o tres alternativas y el cliente escoge lo que quiere. A veces es una sola persona y a veces es todo un comité. Después me ocupo de la compra de los muebles y con la ayuda de una agencia de transporte, lo coloco todo.

—¿Quiénes son tus clientes?

—Principalmente gente que se dedica a los negocios. Aunque tengo algunos clientes privados. He ayudado a diseñar tres tiendas —dos boutiques y una librería— y también un par de museos. Es todo muy inofensivo.

Darién la hizo repasar todos los clientes del último año, interrogándola sin piedad sobre cada aspecto de su trabajo. Nunca había trabajado para agencias de gobierno o para la Administración Pública o para el Ministerio de Defensa. Ni siquiera con una empresa de software. No podía estar al tanto de ningún secreto industrial. Ganaba dinero pero no algo espectacular. Tenía algunos pequeños ahorros en el banco pero nada por lo que mereciera matarla. Darién ganaba más por su trabajo. Ella había levantado su negocio poco a poco, con el boca a boca. Sus clientes eran todos ciudadanos de principios sólidos.

Una hora más tarde, frustrado, Darién se frotó la nuca. Si había una persona en la faz de la tierra que tenía un trabajo inofensivo y una vida perfectamente inofensiva, esa era Serena.

Y ahora venían los amores importantes, cosa que odiaba. Tenía que preguntarlo y temía la respuesta.

—¿Qué me dices de tu vida amorosa? ¿Algún ex amante descontento, antiguos novios maltratadores? —Darién hizo la pregunta casualmente pero apretó los puños por debajo de la mesa.

—Oh —Serena pareció asombrarse ante la idea—. No, claro que no —Se sonrojó, de una manera encantadora, pero no apartó los ojos de él—. Yo, um… —Se calló e inspiró con fuerza—. Yo no… tenía muchas citas. Mi madre estaba enferma cuando yo iba a la universidad y todos estábamos muy pendientes de su enfermedad. Afortunadamente ahora está bien. Y los pocos años que han pasado desde entonces me he concentrado en el trabajo.

—¿Cuál es el último tipo con el que te has estado viendo?

—Darién, ¿esto es necesario?

—Completamente —Eso era una mentira. Darién no sabía lo necesario que era para la investigación. Pero desde luego era necesario para su tranquilidad de espíritu el tener nombre para poner a las caras. El pensar en las manos de otros hombres sobre ella le ponía enfermo de rabia. En cuanto consiguiera un par de nombres, los investigaría y era malditamente seguro que no volverían a acercarse a Serena nunca más.

—Bueno. Se podría decir que el último hombre con el que salí fue Kakeru Ohzora. Es el gerente de mi banco. Pero no hubo nada serio, fue una relación muy casual. Nosotros nunca, um… ya sabes —Se encogió de hombros—. El último hombre con el que yo, um, tuve una relación sexual fue Seiya Kou, el director del Museo Kronen. Diseñé el anexo nuevo.

Encargaría a Taiki que investigara a Seiya Kou. Darién estaría demasiado tentado a destrozarle la cara. Tal vez él podría soportar investigar a Kakeru Ohzora sabiendo que él y Serena no se habían ido juntos a la cama. Pensar en otro hombre besándose con Serena, pensar que la polla de Kou había estado dentro de ella, le había enfurecido.

Serena era suya. Ningún otro hombre iba a volver a acercarse a ella a menos de dos palmos. Darién comprendió que mataría para que continuara así.

Bebió un sorbo de café. Necesitaba volver a poner las emociones bajo control, conseguir que la voz sonara tranquila. La furia no era una emoción productiva. Bebió otro sorbo de café y se obligó a concentrarse.

—¿Qué me cuentas de tu familiar? ¿Tu padre tiene algún trabajo delicado? ¿Tu hermano? ¿Una hermana?

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—Somos una familia pequeña. Soy la única chica. Mi padre es un profesor jubilado de literatura, un experto en Chaucer2. Mi madre es —era— profesora de francés en el instituto. Es medio francesa. Se retiraron a Baja California, donde papá escribe lo que él, cariñosamente, considera que será la Gran Novela americana. Son gente muy agradable, completamente inofensiva.

Otro callejón sin salida. Mierda. No estaban llegando a ninguna parte. La frustración era una emoción inusual para él y no le gustó absolutamente nada sentirla. Darién se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

Ella había contestado las preguntas con calma, pero veía que estaba alterada. No quería disgustarla.

¿Qué diablos?

¿Como era eso de qué la serenidad de Serena era más importante para él que la información? Esto no había pasado antes. Nunca jamás había tenido ninguna dificultad en mantener separadas las emociones de una misión. Pero esto era… no podía verla infeliz.

Lo que sentía no tenía precedentes en su vida. ¿Y ahora qué? Tenía que interrogarla sin concesiones, tenía que presionarla más y… no podía hacerlo.

Allí estaba ella. Desgarradoramente hermosa y desamparada. Un unicornio en el borde del bosque. No quería preocuparla y no quería que estuviera triste.

Había caminado entre el peligro a sabiendas más veces de las que podría contar. Había estado bajo fuego enemigo. Incluso una vez desactivó una bomba. Nada lo hacía retroceder y a nada temía, o eso había pensado. Pero ahora, viendo a Serena sentada en una silla de su cocina, con aspecto desamparado y asustado fue más de lo que puso soportar.

Habría jurado que no tenía corazón, pero allí estaba, dentro del pecho, en un puño.

Moviéndose con rapidez, cogió en brazos a Serena y la sentó en su regazo. Después de un grito inicial de sorpresa, Serena se abrazó a él y le apoyó la cabeza en el hombro. Se quedaron sentados allí, en la calmada quietud del amanecer. Sintiéndola entre sus brazos, escuchando la respiración tranquila, apretándole la cabeza contra el hombro, se calmó algo que dolía y sintió un fuego en lo más profundo de su ser.

Fue bajando el dedo índice por la manga del camisón y luego lo manoseó. Era una excusa para seguir tocándola.

—Es un color bonito. Te favorece mucho el azul —Era cierto. Pero bueno, cualquier color le favorecía.

—Gracias —Ella giró la cabeza para mirarlo y le sonrió—. Pero no es azul.

Darién miró el trocito de tela que tenía entre las manos. Era azul. Alzó los ojos y la miró. Ella negó con la cabeza. De acuerdo. No era azul. Volvió a mirar hacia abajo. Sí, lo era. ¡Maldición! Era azul.

Ella le cubrió la mano con la suya. Estaba sonriéndole, mirándolo como la mujer que había conocido hacía un par de días. Confiada. Sexy. Le encantaba verla así. Daría su brazo derecho para mantener aquella expresión en su cara.

—Tienes problemas con los colores, Darién. Tienes que aprender los nombres, los matices. Por ejemplo, este camisón no es azul, es aguamarina. Hay tantos azules: azul pálido, pavo real, marino, azul vergara, violeta…

Él intentó no sonreír.

—Vale, vale, ya lo cojo.

—El mundo tiene unos mil colores —Ella le puso la mano sobre el pecho desnudo y la fue bajando por el brazo—. Tomemos como ejemplo tu piel. Tienes un color bronceado. Diría que el color de tu piel es… —Ladeó la cabeza—. Tierra. Tal vez en las zonas que expones más al sol. Pero aquí… —Subió un dedo por el bíceps y luego por la piel más pálida de debajo—, aquí diría que más bien es ante. Veo todo tipo de colores en ti, en tu pelo que es ébano, con pinceladas de estaño en los lados, en tus ojos que son Zafiros. La boca —Se movió entre sus brazos y le puso un dedo en la boca. La sonrisa de Serena ya no era divertida, era tentación pura. Esa fue la sonrisa que metió a Adán en problemas con la serpiente. Fue bajando la voz hasta que casi era un susurro—. Tu boca es…. oh, diría que canela —Con el dedo le acarició los contornos de los labios. El dedo entró en la boca y él le chupó la punta del dedo, dando vueltas con la lengua, tal como lo hacía con el pezón, y supo que ella lo recordaba por el modo en que bajó los párpados sobre sus ojos gris plata.

La expresión de Serena era la del mismo diablo y él —no había ningún modo de ocultarlo— se excitó como el infierno. Ella bajó la vista hacia su regazo y —que bruja era— se lamió los labios. La erección aumentó aún más. Tal vez ella iba a usar el sexo como un modo de olvidarse de los problemas.

Estupendo. A él le parecía perfecto.

No había nada que tuvieran que hacer que no pudiera esperar una hora. O dos. O cuatro. Podía dedicarle al sexo mucho tiempo.

Serena le había puesto ahora las manos en el pelo con los dedos rodeándole la cabeza. Le pasó la lengua por los labios, y él obedientemente, con impaciencia abrió la boca. La lengua de ella le acarició la suya.

—Mmm —susurró ella, inclinando la cabeza y besándolo profundamente.

Oh, sí.

Ella se apartó cuando él se movió para acercarla más.

—Ah, ah —le amonestó, con los labios tan cerca de los suyos que sintió el cálido aliento, cogiéndole las manos, bajándoselas y colocándoselas en los costados—, nada de tocar durante la lección de colores —Ejerció una pequeña presión en las muñecas, como diciendo, quietas ahí.

Él dejó que lo inmovilizara. Era ridículo por supuesto. No había ninguna posibilidad de que pudiera obligarle a mantener las manos alejadas de ella, ninguna posibilidad de que le igualara en fuerza, pero si eso le daba la impresión de que tenía un poco de control, cuando su vida estaba escapando de todo control, entonces qué diablos.

Así que se quedó sentado, con Serena en el regazo, con la polla en la condición habitual siempre que esta mujer lo tocaba, o estaba cerca de él, o incluso lo miraba, dura como una piedra.

La muy pícara lo sabía, desde luego. ¿Cómo no iba a saberlo cuando estaba sentada justo sobre su erección? Pero ella la ignoró y siguió jugando con su boca, acariciándole por todas partes.

Serena le pasó la lengua alrededor de la oreja, siguiendo por las vueltas hacia el centro, mientras que con las manos le acariciaba los hombros. El sentir la pequeña lengua mojada acariciarlo con delicadeza lo electrificó, haciendo que se le levantara el pelo de la nuca.

—Vamos a ver aquí —dijo ella en voz baja. Encontró el pezón derecho entre el vello del pecho y lo frotó. Maldición, fue como si una sacudida eléctrica le diera directamente a la polla. Ella inspiró profundamente, rozándose contra él con los pechos, cuando le frotó el pezón—. Y aquí… —La punta de un dedo rosado pasó alrededor de la aureola plana—. Aquí eres como un ladrillo, con tonos de cobre, pero aquí… —Bajó la cabeza y le lamió, y luego chupó con suavidad—. Mm. Bermellón. Sin ninguna duda.

No era su polla lo único que estaba duro. Estaba duro por todas partes, tenso y apretado. Apretado como un puño. Cada lento y perezoso lametazo, cada chupada de la boca en el pezón era un disparo directo a la ingle.

Con una sonrisa y un suspiro, ella se le bajó del regazo, arrodillándose a sus pies. Con las manos en los pectorales, se los acarició, bajando después hacia el abdomen. Aquella bruja empezó a darle ligeros mordiscos en los abdominales.

—Bayo, Zafiro —susurró ella y la pequeña lengua rosada pasó por el pecho y el vientre y se detuvo en el ombligo—. Arena —La punta de la lengua se metió en el ombligo y lo mordió, otra vez, aunque ésta no tan suavemente. Con la barbilla le rozó la polla.

Oh, Dios.

Un tirón en los cordones de la cinturilla y los pantalones de gimnasia se abrieron. Le bajó los pantalones y lo tomó con la mano.

—Premio —dijo ella muy bajito y le separó la polla del vientre. Cerrando la mano la movió hacia delante, y luego hacia atrás. Despacio. Otra vez. Y otra vez.

Se le entrecerraron los ojos mientras lo observaba.

—Toda clase de colores —susurró ella—. Todo un arco iris. Té, dulce de leche, coñac —envolvió los testículos con la mano y con un dedo pasó por la punta de la polla. Darién estaba mojado, a punto de correrse.

Despacio, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, Serena trazó un círculo sobre la punta, y otro, y otro.

—Y aquí —La voz era un susurro seductor cuando alzó los ojos para mirarlo, ojos que eran plata pura—. Ciruela.

Se inclinó, se lo llevó a la boca y chupó.

Darién saltó disparado de la silla, alzando a Serena y llevándola a cuestas, con toda la intención de ir al dormitorio. Pero no llegó a hacerlo.

Sólo tuvo tiempo de apoyarla en la pared de la cocina, donde le quitó de un tirón las bragas, le levantó el camisón y la penetró. Ella estaba mojada y suave, como si se hubiera corrido. Tal vez lo había hecho mientras le había estado chupando la polla. Pero eso no cambió nada porque él ya había perdido completamente el control. Ni siquiera intentó suavizar los golpes, simplemente empujaba dentro de ella. Fue tan duro, rápido y furioso que no era posible que durara mucho tiempo. Serena gimió y luego gritó. Cuando su sexo empezó a agarrarlo en contracciones largas y húmedas, empujó con fuerza por última vez y se quedó quieto, metido profundamente en ella, gritando cuando se corrió.

Se quedaron así, respirando agitadamente. Darién le colocó más arriba las piernas que le rodeaban la cintura, esperando que algo de fuerza le volviera a las piernas, y algo de sangre a la cabeza.

El pelo de ella le acarició el hombro cuando Serena movió la cabeza que tenía apoyada en el hombro para morderlo con suavidad y suspiró. Después le besó en el hombro y murmuró:

—¿Sabes, Darién? Tendrías que ir a hablar con alguien acerca de ese fetiche que tienes con la pared.

1 Fase del sueño en la que se suceden los sueños más intensos.

2 Geoffrey Chaucer (Londres hacia 1343 — † 25 de octubre de 1400), fue un escritor, filósofo, diplomático y poeta inglés, conocido sobre todo como autor de los Cuentos de Canterbury.


	13. CAPITULO 12

Capítulo 12

—Darién, quiero un árbol.

Estaba anocheciendo y Darién estaba colocando las compras en su sitio, dejándola atónita por cómo estaba organizando la cocina. Guardaba la harina al lado del detergente y el azúcar con los estropajos, pero Serena se mordió la lengua. Habían hecho una visita rápida a Fork in the Road1, que había resultado tan cosmopolita como sugería su nombre. Una gasolinera con un comedor anexo, cuatro casas, una estafeta de correos y —cosa rara— un pequeño supermercado bien surtido, probablemente el único en ciento sesenta kilómetros a la redonda. Había encontrado todo lo que necesitaba y ahora tenía que hacer salir a Darién. Había cosas que quería hacer y él lo único que haría sería molestar. Además, quería darle una pequeña sorpresa.

El viaje a Fork in the Road había resultado toda una experiencia.

Él se transformó en Midnight Man en el mismo momento en que pusieron un pie fuera de la choza. El hombre que había gemido y se había estremecido cuando hicieron el amor había desaparecido, como si nunca hubiera existido. El hombre que había tomado su lugar era tan frío y controlado como un ciborg. Cada movimiento era la moderación, eficiencia y elegancia en acción. Tenía un talento natural para ser consciente de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. "La percepción de la situación" oyó una vez que lo llamaban aplicándolo a los pilotos de combate. Y a los seals también, por lo visto.

Darién había permanecido en silencio mientras iban por el camino que llevaba a la choza, se había concentrado en conducir, comprobando constantemente los espejos retrovisores. En el pequeño pueblo había hecho una serie de elaborados movimientos cada vez que se movían. Le había tomado una hora comprender que se aseguraba de que ella nunca estuviera expuesta a unos disparos. Cualquier bala que atentara contra su vida, le alcanzaría a él primero.

Eso hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, que al momento había tratado de ocultar. Pero Midnight Man era un gran observador, maldito fuera. Inmediatamente le preguntó qué le pasaba y ella había tenido que inventarse alguna tontería acerca de que había pillado un resfriado. Por lo que, y a pesar de sus protestas, había tenido que pasearse toda la tarde con su pesada chaqueta de piel de cordero que le cubría las manos y le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

Ella se había tomado su tiempo en la tienda, llenando cinco bolsas de las cosas que quería. Él había mirado las bolsas con curiosidad y después sacó la cartera.

—Ah, no —Había protestado Serena. Después de todo eran cosas que ella quería comprar—. Lo pagaré yo.

Darién le había dirigido una mirada tan horrorizada por la idea de que pagara ella, que no había tenido más remedio que ponerse a reír en mitad del supermercado, bajo la curiosa mirada de un dependiente aburrido.

Una vez hechas las compras, se pararon en el comedor a tomar un emparedado y un café —con Darién sentado dando la espalda a la pared y observando con frialdad a todos los que entraron en aquel lugar— y regresaron a la choza cuando empezó a anochecer sin el menor incidente.

Ahora las bolsas esperaban en la pequeña cocina y ella necesitaba que él saliera un ratito. Y también necesitaba un árbol.

Darién se quedó quieto y la miró.

—¿Que tú quieres un qué?

—Un árbol, Darién. Es Nochebuena. Necesitamos un árbol.

Parecía atónito. Era como si nunca hubiera oído las palabras "Navidad" y "árbol" juntas.

Ella suspiró.

—Mira, es Nochebuena. Estamos cansados y estresados y necesitamos un poco de distracción y alegría en nuestras vidas. Nunca jamás he pasado una Nochebuena sin un árbol y no pienso empezar ahora. Sea lo que sea lo que está pasando me ha privado de mi casa y mi trabajo, y a ti también. Pero no me privará de la Navidad. O de un árbol de Navidad. De verdad que necesito uno. ¿Tú no celebras la Navidad?

Él sólo la miró fijamente como si no pudiera entender las palabras. Y tal vez no podía. Era triste pensar que tal vez no había tenido muchos árboles de Navidad en su vida.

Era una perspectiva asombrosa de su carácter. Parecía tan fuerte y autosuficiente, tan más allá de los miedos y deseos de cualquier ser humano normal. Tan resistente, tan controlado. Serena sospechó que no había habido mucha ternura en su vida.

—¿Dónde pasaste tu última Navidad? —preguntó con suavidad.

Él se encogió de hombros, indiferente.

—Fuera de los Estados Unidos. En Afganistán, para ser exactos. Y es un país sin árboles. En las fuerzas armadas, la Navidad es un día como otro cualquiera.

Algo tiró de su corazón, con fuerza. Darién era un hombre que no había tenido muchas alegrías en su vida. Había tenido una vida dura llena de deberes y sacrificios. Necesitaba una celebración Navideña quizás más que ella.

—Bueno, aquí es seguro que hay árboles —dijo Serena, indicando con un movimiento de cabeza lo que se veía desde la ventana, árboles grandes y verdes bajo la luz del anochecer—. Así que me gustaría que me hicieras el favor de traerme un árbol, pero no lo cortes. Cava alrededor de las raíces y mételas en un saco de arpillera si tienes.

—No quiero dejarte sola —gruñó él.

Ella le colocó una mano en el fornido antebrazo. Era como tocar pura energía concentrada. El tocarlo la excitó tanto que casi se olvidó de lo que estaba diciendo. Lo miró a los ojos.

—No me moveré de aquí —dijo—. Puedes traerme uno de esos árboles que están justo al lado de la casa, y así podrás vigilar la cabaña todo el tiempo.

No sólo podía verlo luchar con la idea de dejarla sola, también podía sentirlo en sus músculos. El antebrazo de acero pareció tensarse bajo la mano. Tal vez era por el sexo intenso, tal vez era por la situación límite que los tenía bajo presión, pero le pareció que lo conocía tan bien que podía leerle la mente. Él no quería hacer esto, no quería dejarla sola ni un minuto —de repente se le ocurrió que no la había dejado ni un segundo desde la noche del intruso— pero también sabía que era una petición perfectamente razonable.

La mandíbula, hirsuta al final del día, se le movía mientras luchaba con el deseo de complacerla, lo que requería dejarla sola e indefensa. Dos conceptos mutuamente incompatibles.

Ella no debería contribuir a ponerle más tenso, pero necesitaba la distracción de una celebración Navideñas y quizás él también.

—Por favor —murmuró.

Necesitaba con tanta desesperación crear un pequeño oasis de paz y placer para olvidar que era una presa acosada. Aunque sólo fuera por unas pocas horas. Era Navidad, su época favorita del año. Había celebrado la Navidad toda su vida. Para la familia Tsukino era un gran acontecimiento. Si no celebraba la Navidad, su desconocido y anónimo enemigo habría ganado. La había despojado de su humanidad y convertido en un animal acobardado por el miedo. Le apretó el brazo con suavidad.

—Por favor —repitió, observándole. No había nada más que decir. No lo engatusó ni le explicó porqué era tan importante para ella. Él entendería o no. Supo instintivamente que nadie podía obligar a Darién a hacer algo que no quisiera. Ceder ante su petición perfectamente razonable era algo que tenía que decidir por sí solo.

Los músculos se tensaron y temblaron. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. Ella sintió su renuencia en los músculos y la vio en su expresión. Le sonrió y luego se estiró para besarle la comisura de los labios. Fue como besar a una estatua de madera. Lo besó otra vez.

—Vamos. Sabes que no tienes por qué perder de vista la cabaña. Estaré perfectamente a salvo. Me dijiste que aquí estaba segura, ¿verdad?

—Sí —Fue como si la palabra hubiera sido extraída de su pecho con unas enormes tenazas calentadas al rojo vivo.

—Entonces perfecto. ¿Lo ves? ¿Qué puede pasar?

Darién abrió la boca para discutir y ella decidió de repente usar el armamento pesado. Haciéndole bajar la cabeza, se puso de puntillas y lo besó. Con la boca abierta, con la lengua metida profundamente en la boca, pegándose totalmente a su cuerpo. Y él dejó de ser de madera; ahora era calor masculino e ímpetu, oscuridad, poder y deseo. Ella le devoró la boca, moviéndose apasionadamente contra él cuando se puso erecto.

Era tan asombrosamente grande. Frotó el vientre contra su erección, sintiendo como crecía aún más, sorprendiéndose de haber podido acogerlo en su interior. El recuerdo del grueso pene dentro de ella, empujando con fuerza, le derritió los huesos. Un tirón líquido y caliente de los músculos vaginales la hizo estremecer.

Se sintió tentada, muy tentada. Pero tenía cosas que hacer.

Separó la boca medio centímetro. Lo suficiente para poder formar la palabra pero quedando lo bastante cerca para que él sintiera su aliento.

—El árbol.

La miró con la cara tensa. Tenía los labios hinchados y mojados por el beso. Una mano grande la cogió por el trasero y la apretó con fuerza contra él. El corazón se le desbocó y lo miró impotente.

—Darién —No le quedaba aire en los pulmones. La palabra salió más como un aleteo del aire que como un sonido.

Él echó hacia atrás la cabeza con los tendones del cuello profundamente marcados y la mandíbula tensa. Miró al techo durante un momento muy largo, luego volvió a mirarla y se separó de mala gana, frunciendo el ceño.

—Vas a usar el sexo para obtener todo lo que quieras de mí, ¿verdad?

Ella ni siquiera tuvo que pensárselo.

—Sí.

—Pues surte efecto, maldita sea —se quejó él. Cogió la chaqueta de piel de cordero y se detuvo, señalándola con el dedo—. No quiero que te muevas de aquí —gruñó.

—Claro que no —sonrió ella con inocencia—. Y de todos modos, ¿adónde iría? Mira, no me moveré de aquí y tú tendrás la cabaña a la vista en todo momento, no pasará nada, excepto que tendremos un árbol de Navidad y nos sentiremos mejor.

Él la miró fijamente, como si ella fuera a sacar un conejo de un sombrero. O fuera a escaparse al bosque. Asintió de repente, se puso guantes gruesos de cuero y salió.

Serena necesitaba esto pero sabía cuánto le había costado a él. El hombre tenía una naturaleza demasiado protectora. El irse iba en contra de todos y cada uno de sus instintos. Era un signo prometedor que hubiera ido a traerle un árbol. Demostraba que, a pesar de su rudeza, era capaz de un compromiso.

Serena se puso inmediatamente en acción. No tenía mucho tiempo. Llevaría horas desenterrar un árbol con las raíces, colocarlas en una bolsa y arrastrarlo hasta la cabaña. Pero Darién era muy fuerte y terriblemente eficiente. Así que tenía que darse prisa.

En media hora tuvo un pavo con patatas en el horno. Los panecillos congelados estaban descongelándose, la mazorca de maíz estaba hirviendo en el fuego y un pastel de manzana esperaba su turno para el horno. Era congelado pero de una buena marca. El helado de vainilla estaba en el pequeño congelador.

Un tazón de palomitas de maíz sin mantequilla esperaba que les pasara un hilo. Las manzanas con clavos estaban en otro tazón, llenando el aire con su especia.

El supermercado de Fork in the Road había tenido una selección sorprendentemente buena de vinos. Una botella hervía a fuego lento, macerada con azúcar, clavos y canela. Respiró el aroma embriagador de vino brulè y sonrió. Otra botella se estaba aireando.

Desde luego esto no era Comme Chez Soi, pero serviría. Ahora la choza.

Este lugar era tan triste, tan frugal. Tan poco acogedor y desangelado que le dolió el corazón.

Abriendo las bolsas, extendió lo que había comprado. Sacó tres sencillas sábanas individuales de color rojo, las ató con decorativos nudos sobre el lamentable sofá marrón y las dos butacas, colocó encima almohadones a rayas rojas y blancas y lo colocó todo en medio de la sala, creando un conjunto agradable. Darién se había limitados a ponerlos apoyados en la pared. Una caja de madera puesta al revés que había encontrado tirada fuera, en la puerta de la cocina, cubierta con dos paños de cocina de hilo bastante grandes se transformó en una mesa de centro provisional.

Había encontrado un mantel precioso con estampados rosas y servilletas con unas grandes rosas de Jericó para la mesa del comedor. Dos velas perfumadas con candelabros de cristal tallado y la mesa parecía casi… elegante.

A la vuelta había hecho que Darién se detuviera al borde del camino. Mientras él miraba, asombrado, ella había usado el cuchillo que llevaba en el SUV para cortar ramas de árbol de hoja perenne. Colocó las ramas en un florero grande de plástico lleno de agua y lo puso al lado del sofá. El olor fresco de pino, pronto se extendió por la sala de estar. Encendió las dos velas rojas perfumadas y las puso en la mesa de centro, después encendió una línea de velas luminarias que había dispuesto en un estante. Giró los mandos de la radio hasta encontrar una emisora con música de Navidad.

¡Deprisa! Todo tenía que estar preparado para cuando Darién volviera, incluida ella. Una ducha rápida y crema perfumada para el cuerpo. Hecho. El suéter de cachemira rojo. Hecho. Un ligero maquillaje, la primera vez que se maquillaba en dos días. Hecho. Perfume en el pulso, detrás de las orejas, entre los pechos. Hecho. Justo se había acabado de cepillar el pelo cuando oyó abrirse la puerta principal y se apresuró a ir a la sala de estar.

Había oscurecido y empezado a hacer mucho frío mientras ella hacía sus preparativos. Darién estaba de pie, en el marco de la puerta, con un árbol de un buen tamaño con raíces incluidas sobre un hombro, una tina de hojalata colgando de una mano y mirando a su alrededor parecía Malachite Bunyan2 pero sin buey. Una ráfaga de aire frío impregnado de olor a pino entró detrás de él. Su respiración formó nubes blancas alrededor de la cabeza.

Recorrió con una mirada la sala y a ella y algo —algo oscuro y poderoso— apareció en sus ojos. Se quedó congelado en el sitio y la miró con una expresión dura e inflexible.

Oh, Dios.

Ella había deseado tanto sorprenderle, deleitarlo. Hacerle olvidar sus aflicciones, y las de ella. Estaba claro que había sobrepasado los límites. Avergonzada, Serena se dio cuenta de repente que arreglar la choza era una crítica implícita de como la tenía. Como si ella fuera demasiado refinada para estar en un lugar que no estuviera perfectamente decorado. Debía pensar que era una snob terrible. El esnobismo era en lo último que había pensado. Decorar era tan instintivo para ella —para hacer su entorno mejor, embellecerlo— que ni se le había ocurrido que él se lo tomara a mal.

Lo último que quería hacer era ofenderlo. Él había arriesgado su vida por ella. Había abandonado su negocio sin una mirada atrás para protegerla. Le había enseñado más sobre sexo y pasión en los últimos días de lo que había aprendido en sus veintiocho años de vida. El pensar que había insultado a ese hombre magnífico hizo que le doliera el corazón.

Se miraron el uno al otro desde los dos extremos de la sala.

—Lo siento, Darién —susurró ella—. ¿He sobrepasado los límites? Pensé darte una sorpresa —Se estaba retorciendo las manos y se obligó a tenerlas quietas—. Espero que no te haya ofendido si he cambiado de sitio algunas cosas. No quería insultarte, sólo…

—No —La voz era ronca. Se aclaró la garganta y entró en la sala—. No, no me has ofendido, claro que no. Todo es muy… agradable. ¿Dónde quieres esto?

—Allí —Serena señaló una esquina que era indiscutible que pedía un árbol de Navidad a gritos—. Pon agua en la tina primero.

—Sí, señora —Y realmente sonrió, la tercera sonrisa que había visto cruzar su rostro. El corazón le dio un vuelco. Y en ese momento lo supo. Se había enamorado de ese hombre. Su subconsciente ya debía saberlo porque la certidumbre se instaló en su corazón no como una revelación cegadora, sino como si hubiera habido ya un lugar allí para Darién Chiba, esperándolo a él para que lo llenara y esperándola a ella para que lo reconociera.

¿Sería por eso que no había dado su corazón a algún otro hombre? Porque no lo había hecho, no de verdad. Oh, claro, había tenido citas y algún que otro amante, pero ahora mismo, en este momento, no podía recordar ni una sola cosa de cualquiera de ellos. Y recordaba todo —todo— de Darién Chiba.

Aquella voz tan profunda parecía reverberar en su diafragma. La forma en que las manos, las ásperas manos podían ser tan delicadas. La forma en que se ponía entre ella y el peligro. La forma en que la lengua de él al acariciar la suya la dejaba sin poder respirar. La forma en que sentía su pene, duro y caliente, dentro de ella.

¿Era sólo sexo? Tal vez. Dios sabía que había pensado en sexo en el mismo momento en que lo había visto. No habían tenido una conversación en el que el sexo no estuviera presente. Fluía por los poros del hombre y ella, instantáneamente, había caído en la lujuria al segundo de conocerlo. Tan extraño en ella, la Reina Fría.

Siempre que había pensado en el amor de su vida, se había imaginado un hombre agradable, conveniente, de gustos parecidos a los suyos. Saldrían durante un mes o dos, yendo a restaurantes que salieran en las revistas y a ver películas de estreno. Se acostarían juntos, con discreción, con elegancia y descubrirían que les gustaba la misma marca de café y los cruasanes para desayunar. Habrían leído los mismos libros y tendrían los mismos gustos musicales. Y, por descontado, votarían al mismo partido político.

Nada podía estar más lejos de este guión que Darién. Él no era un hombre agradable, conveniente. Era un guerrero, un hombre difícil, resistente. Lo más probable es que no leyeran los mismos libros, y no tenían los mismos gustos musicales. Y, muy por descontado, no votaban al mismo partido político.

En vez de salir un par de meses, habían tenido sexo salvaje el día en que se conocieron. En la cama, él era apabullante, una fuerza de la naturaleza, no el amante apacible y domesticado de su imaginación. Nada en él era fácil o cómodo o familiar.

Y aún así lo amaba. Sentía más por él, un hombre que había conocido hacía solo unos cuantos días, que lo que nunca había sentido por ningún otro hombre. Le seguiría hasta el fin del mundo si él le hiciera una seña con el dedo.

¿Era sexo? Tal vez. Dios sabía que el sexo era lo bastante fuerte como para amarrarla a él sólo sobre esa base. Pero había más. Podía ser que no tuvieran los mismos gustos, pero ella le admiraba más que a cualquier otro hombre que hubiera conocido. Él era valiente de un modo que nunca había visto, que ni siquiera había sabido que existiera. Astuto sobre las cosas de la vida. Observador. Inteligente.

Observó la amplia espalda mientras él ponía el árbol de Navidad en la tina y negó con la cabeza. Nunca, ni en un millón de años, se hubiera imaginado amando a un hombre como él. Pero ahí estaba ella, con el corazón latiendo desaforado sólo con observar como hacía algo tan normal.

—Ya está —Darién se enderezó, sacudiéndose las manos. El árbol de Navidad era recto y alto. Había escogido bien. Las ramas estaban separadas de forma regular, una pirámide verde y frondosa. Lo había plantado en el centro de la tina y se erguía derecho y perfecto, casi hasta el techo—. ¿Y ahora, qué?

Se acercó a él, se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso que era puro cariño. Qué hombre. Nunca había puesto un árbol de Navidad, y la primera vez que lo había hecho, era perfecto.

—Ahora… ahora lo adornamos —sonrió ella y le puso cintas rojas en las manos, ocultando una sonrisa al ver la mirada de estupefacción en su cara.

No había tenido mucho para escoger en el supermercado en cuestión de adornos, así que había optado por objetos sencillos, naturales, con una combinación de colores en rojo y blanco. Cintas rojas, manzanas y palomitas de maíz.

Y mientras el pavo se abría con una pequeña explosión y siseaba en el horno, y un coro cantaba "The little Drummer Boy" y "Do you See What I See?" ellos colocaron cintas rojas en las ramas, ensartaron las palomitas de maíz y las manzanas en más cintas y las colgaron formando arcos. Darién era un aprendiz rápido y no le tomó mucho tiempo hacer el trabajo con rapidez, aunque al principio no hubiera tenido ni idea de cómo decorar un árbol de Navidad.

—Se trata de equilibrio y color —Serena señaló una rama de donde debería colgar una manzana—. Los adornos deberían estar colgados a distancias regulares y no tendría que haber objetos del mismo color muy juntos. ¿No viste árboles de Navidad cuando eras niño?

—¿Hmm? —Darién estaba colocando una cinta cerca de la cima del árbol—. No. Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía dos años y mi padre no hubiera sabido como decorar un árbol aunque le hubieras apuntado con una pistola en la cabeza. Normalmente hacíamos la comida de Navidad en la base que era cuando nos poníamos de punta en blanco. ¿Así está bien?

Él dio un paso atrás y admiró su obra. Se quedó allí de pie como si hubiera acabado una misión, con los anchos hombros bien erguidos y las piernas muy abiertas para mantener el equilibrio. Un ceño fruncido de concentración juntaba las cejas negras. Parecía exactamente un hombre que, contra todo pronóstico, había terminado con una tarea exigente e intimidante. Atacando una fortaleza enemiga, tal vez, o rescatando rehenes de crueles terroristas. La postura del guerrero quedaba un poco malparada por el hecho de que estaba adornado de cintas rojas. Dos manzanas ensartadas colgaban de una de sus manos.

Ella también dio un paso atrás, y él la atrajo hacia sí y le paso un pesado brazo por los hombros.

—Huelo a cabra —dijo él—. Me tomó toda una hora cavar alrededor de las raíces de ese maldito árbol.

Ella giró la cabeza y olió con delicadeza.

—Una cabra con perfume de pino —comentó educadamente.

Darién bufó. —Aunque el árbol ha quedado bien, ¿verdad? No está mal para ser la primera vez.

El árbol era bonito, pensó ella con satisfacción. Llegaba casi hasta el techo y las ramas, frondosas y brillantes, contrastaban alegremente con las cintas, las manzanas y los hilos de mullidas palomitas de maíz blancas. El árbol resplandecía de color. No había adornos de Navidad propiamente dichos, pero eso sólo hacía que resultara más hermoso, como una pintura de Norman Rockwell.

—Es una pena que no tengamos ángel —suspiró ella. Su madre tenía un maravilloso ángel de cartón piedra blanco y dorado hecho a mano, comprado en Nápoles, que habría quedado perfecto en lo más alto del árbol.

Darién le apretó los hombros y la besó en la cabeza. Su voz profunda era tranquila cuando dijo:

—No cabrías allá arriba.

1 Bifurcación en el Camino.

2 Leñador gigante cuyo rasgo más característico era su virilidad. El compañero de Bunyan era Babe, un buey azul, tan grande como su amo.


	14. CAPITULO 13

Capítulo 13

—¿Está bueno?

Serena lo observaba ansiosa, así que Darién tuvo que dejar de engullir como si no hubiera un mañana y fingir que saboreaba la comida. Estaba bastante bueno, considerando lo que Serena disponía para cocinar. Desde luego mucho más bueno que su habitual plato tibio de sopa y galletas saladas que tenía en la choza. Pero la pura verdad, es que estaba hambriento. No había habido mucho tiempo para comer estos dos últimos días y a él se le había abierto el apetito por el sexo y por cavar el árbol. Hubiera estado feliz de lanzarse sobre una de esas comidas preparadas listas para llevar o incluso habría tostado pan si hubiera sido necesario, y ya ni siquiera hacía falta mencionar la comida perfectamente decente que ella había preparado. El hecho de que la comida fuera buena era una ventaja.

—Está buenísimo —De mala gana, dejó el tenedor y plantó una expresión de sinceridad en la cara, cuando lo único que quería hacer con la cara era atiborrarla de comida—. Nunca he comido mejor.

Serena se rió.

—Eres un cuentista, Darién Chiba. ¿Estás tratando de convencerme que un hombre que tiene cuenta en Comme Chez Soi puede relamerse los dedos con una pierna de pavo congelada rellena de vete tú a saber que ingredientes con conservantes? Venga, hombre, no me tomes el pelo.

—No, no —protestó él, mirando con anhelo el tenedor con el trozo de pavo asado y la patata cocida—. Está muy bueno, buenísimo, créeme —Ella iba a seguir protestando, lo veía en su cara. Se metió el tenedor en la boca, así al menos podría masticar mientras ella contestaba.

Pero Serena sólo movió la cabeza.

—Supongo que si lo comparas con cabra cruda, debe estar bueno —concedió ella.

Estaba inclinada hacia delante con la preciosa cara brillando de diversión. La luz de la vela la hacía más hermosa, resaltando la tenue luminosidad de la piel, delineando la elegante curva de los pómulos, reflejando las pinceladas ocultas de fuego del cabello. Era una mujer hecha para cenas a la luz de las velas y para el romance.

Mierda. Él no había hecho casi nada de eso con ella. La verdad es que no sabía cómo hacerlo. Siempre había considerado que lo que había entre "¡Hola!" y "Vamos a la cama" era completamente inútil. Una tierra baldía, una pérdida de tiempo para conseguir lo que querían ambas partes.

Por primera vez en su vida, veía lo intrigante que podía ser el viaje entre ¡hola! y el sexo, lo agradable que sería el olor a rosas —o, más bien, la piel con aroma a rosas— a lo largo del camino.

Su compañero de inmersión durante el entrenamiento de los seals, Pereru Teylor, se había enamorado de una estudiante de filosofía de Coronado. Pereru le había enviado flores y cartas cuando no podían verse, que era a menudo. El entrenamiento de los seals no entendía de amores ni de flores. Pereru había prescindido de un tiempo precioso de sueño para ir a verla cuando ella salía de formación profesional y acompañarla a su apartamento que estaba en una zona no muy segura. Y durante tres meses no había tenido relaciones sexuales, ni una sola vez. Uno habría pensado que la Semana del Infierno fue la última semana de formación profesional por todo lo que tuvo que pasar Pereru.

En aquel entonces, Darién había encontrado todo esto increíblemente estúpido. Todo el esfuerzo y ninguna follada. ¿Dónde estaba el beneficio? Aunque hubo un beneficio. Pereru se había casado con la muchacha y tenían tres hijos. Y eran felices.

Él lo había hecho todo al revés con Serena. Ella era la clase de mujer a la que había que cortejar. Incluso un ciego podría verlo, ver su refinamiento y su clase. Jesús, lo único que él vio fue el bocado exquisito de sus curvas y sólo quiso ponerle las manos encima y besar aquellos labios exuberantes. En lo único que pudo pensar fue en chuparle los pechos y en lo rápido que podría hacer que ella estuviera mojada. Lo único que quiso fue entrar en ella y quedarse allí hasta quedarse sin fuerzas.

Incluso ahora —justo ahora— sentado a la luz de las velas delante de ella, sabiendo que de alguna manera había agitado su varita mágica de hada para convertir su pequeño y polvoriento refugio de montaña en un deleite Navideño, quería hacérselo. Duro y rápido.

Era de locos; a estas alturas ya debería haber podido sacarse de la sangre esos primeros calentones por ella. Debería ser capaz de calmarse. Pero todavía se excitaba cuando estaba cerca de ella, siempre semi empalmado, preparado para saltarle encima al menor signo que hiciera. Incluso sin signo.

Tenía que ir más despacio, hablar con la mujer en vez de recordar lo suave que tenía la piel y lo que se sentía enterrado profundamente en ella. Dejar de contar los minutos entre la comida y volver a tener sexo.

De todos modos, incluso el tiempo de espera era emocionante, mucho más intrigante que el sexo real con la mayoría de las mujeres.

Por primera vez se le ocurrió que tal vez podría tener una relación y no simplemente sexo. Eso era algo nuevo para él y no muy bienvenido. Significaba un cambio muy importante en su vida, una reordenación de sus prioridades. No estaba del todo seguro de qué sentir al respecto.

Incluso podría ser que ya fuera demasiado tarde. Se temía que ya había dado el salto y que en estos momentos su mente lo estaba asimilando.

Le echó una mirada inquieta a través de las velas y ella respondió con una sonrisa tan cegadora que le puso el corazón en un puño.

Oh, Dios, estaba perdido. Era como lanzarse en paracaídas en un país enemigo sin brújula y sin armas. Muerto, muerto, muerto.

—Un penique por tus pensamientos, Darién —Serena puso helado en una porción enorme de pastel caliente de manzana y se lo dio. Para ella se preparó una porción que era una décima parte de la otra.

No, dudaba mucho que quisiera saber sus pensamientos.

—Pensaba —improvisó él—, que después del postre podríamos buscar en la radio alguna emisora que ponga música lenta, y así bailaríamos.

Serena alzó la vista rápidamente con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Tú bailas? —No tenía por qué parecer tan sorprendida. Ni que hubiera dicho que bordaba o coleccionaba sellos.

—No —Se encogió de hombros cuando ella se rió—. Pero no debe ser muy difícil, ¿verdad? Te agarras a alguien y te mueves. No puede ser más difícil que un HALO1.

Se le quedó una gota de helado fundido en el labio y ella lo lamió con delicadeza. Una pequeña lengua rosada lamiéndose el labio y ya se ponía duro. Recordó con todo detalle las sensaciones de cuando ella le había tomado la polla con la boca y la había chupado con suavidad, la lengua rodeando la punta…

—¿Qué es eso?

—¿Qué es qué? —Llevaba puestos los vaqueros y la desgraciada erección no tenía donde meterse. Estaba ahí, bien grande, constreñida por la ajustada tela y dolía. No podía concentrarse.

—Eso que has dicho, ¿halo?

¡Abajo, muchacha!

—Es el salto de caída libre. Saltas desde un avión, normalmente por la noche, a ocho mil metros de altura con un equipo de 70 kilos y no abres el paracaídas hasta el último momento posible. No es algo muy divertido de hacer.

—No, ya veo que no debe serlo. Bailar es muy fácil en comparación. Cómete el postre, comandante. Después pasaremos del comedor a la sala de estar donde tomaremos vino brulè. Y después podemos ir al salón de baile a bailar.

Ese era un plan con el que estaba de acuerdo, incluso ostentando una erección tan fuerte que dolería al caminar. La sala de estar —que era esencialmente el sofá— estaba a tres pasos del comedor —que era la mesa— y que también servía de sala de baile. Tres en uno. Ah, las ventajas de vivir en una choza.

Darién se dirigió al sofá intentando andar normal, mientras Serena traía de la cocina dos tazas humeantes. Las tazas olían a vino y a Navidad. Él encontró una emisora de radio que le gustó y se sentó.

Serena tomó asiento a su lado y se acomodó bajo su hombro. Una mano sobre el hombro de una mujer hermosa, la otra mano con una taza de vino con especias. La vida no podía ir mucho mejor. Bebieron.

Serena echó una mirada al regazo de él.

—Estás excitado.

—Malditamente cierto —la miró de reojo—. Cuento con que hagas algo al respecto.

—Mm. Más tarde. Primero bailaremos y luego hay otra tradición de la Navidad Tsukino que tenemos que respetar primero.

—¿Implica cintas rojas? —preguntó él con interés—. De verdad, podría ser sobre cintas rojas —Se fue entusiasmando con el tema—. Tú podrías atarme y poner una cinta roja envolviendo mi…

Ella le dio un golpe en el hombro.

—No estoy hablando de esclavitud, tonto —Batió las pestañas—. Estoy hablando de fantasías. Como la del soldado grande y malo que me secuestra y me arrastra a su guarida de la montaña y no deja de ofrecerme bebida y hacerme el amor hasta que pierdo el sentido.

—Oh, esa fantasía. Es una de mis especialidades —Era tan maravilloso verla así. Juguetona y coqueta. Esa era la mujer bajo la fría profesional. Esa era su esencia, comprendió él. Cálida, luminosa, risueña. Oculta estos días pasados por la urgencia sexual que la había asustado, y por el miedo al maldito hijo de puta que iba a por ella. Por ahora él había logrado levantar el velo de tristeza y miedo que había ocultado su resplandor—. Tendremos que ver lo que podemos hacer para que todas y cada una de tus fantasías se hagan realidad.

—Esto es tan agradable —suspiró ella. Le apoyó la cabeza en el brazo, quedando un mechón rubio sobre el hombro. Una especie de perfume llegó hasta él, un aroma que garantizaba que un hombre cayera de rodillas. Él dejó que la mano vagara desde el hombro hasta el cuello, acariciando con el índice, arriba y abajo, la suave piel. Ella se movió bajo su mano, como un gato que quisiera que lo acariciaran.

Por la radio sonó una balada, una que conocía porque sonaba en todos los bares de citas cuando él hacía la instrucción. Se le había quedado grabada de tanto oírla. Se levantó del sofá y la alzó rodeándola con el brazo.

—Estoy dispuesto a matarme a trabajar para hacer realidad tus fantasías, cariño, pero primero tengo que bailar contigo.

Ella se deslizó con elegancia entre sus brazos, moviéndose, siguiendo sus patéticos pasos de baile con facilidad. Se mecieron y él se arriesgó a una sencilla inclinación hacia delante. Cuando ella se enderezó, riéndose y sonrojada, él se sintió como Fred Astaire.

Enterró la nariz en el pelo y se movió con ella entre los brazos, con la música y el perfume llenándole la cabeza. Todavía tenía una enorme erección y ella tenía que sentirla, pero estaba bien. Iban a hacer el amor pronto; los dos lo sabían. Podía esperar un minuto o dos más. Esta vez iba a asegurarse de hacer el amor, no de follar. Nada de usar la pared, nada de tomarla desde atrás. Iban a estar en una cama y él iba a estar encima e iba ser lento y suave. Aunque lo matara.

El cuerpo de ella se adaptaba tan bien al suyo. Él dio una vuelta y ella lo siguió con gracia, los pechos le rozaban el torso, las piernas se deslizaban sobre las de él. Había subestimado el baile. Siempre había considerado que eran preliminares de segunda categoría. ¿Para qué bailar cuando puedes follar?

Sí, eran preliminares, pero placenteros por derecho propio. Tenía la música en la cabeza, un fluido lento que latía al mismo ritmo que el corazón. Serena era ligera y llena de gracia en sus brazos, y ella también estaba en su cabeza, y el olor y la percepción de ella. La abrazó con más fuerza y ella se acercó aún más, era parte de la música, parte de él. Era como si cada movimiento que hacía, lo hiciera con ella, como si fuera una extensión de sí mismo.

Era tan fácil perderse así, ser uno con la noche, la música y la mujer. Había descubierto que le gustaba bailar, y si ya estaba metido en una relación, entonces habría más de esto en el futuro. Supo que estaba desahuciado cuando aquella perspectiva no lo aterrorizó.

Subió las manos entrelazadas de ambos y le inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás con el pulgar. Bajó la cabeza. Serena dejó de balancearse. Se soltó las manos y le colocó la palma en el pecho.

—Aún no, soldado. Hay algo más que tenemos que hacer.

Fuera lo que fuese, ella no lo rechazaba. El calor de los ojos cuando le miraba lo dejaba muy claro. Ella se puso de puntillas, le dio un rápido beso en la boca y luego le agarró de la mano, cogiendo de pasada dos velas, una caja de cerillas y el abrigo. Él la ayudó a ponérselo y ella lo llevó hacia la puerta.

Fuera, la noche era clara como el cristal y fría como el hielo. No había ni una nube y, libres de cualquier clase de contaminación, las estrellas se elevaban grandes y brillantes. La Vía Láctea era una cinta luminosa que atravesaba el cielo. Se quedaron de pie en el porche bajo el brillante cielo nocturno cubierto de estrellas. Serena y luminosa, era como si fuera la primera noche de una vida nueva, donde el nuevo mundo sería justo y limpio.

Mantuvo a Serena, tan luminosa y hermosa como la noche, muy cerca de él. Una cerilla prendió y Serena encendió una vela, dándole la otra.

Miraron durante un momento como ardía la vela, la llama se elevaba brillante y recta en el aire tranquilo.

—En mi familia tenemos una tradición —dijo Serena muy quedo—. Nos juntamos en Nochebuena para cenar. Cuando yo era pequeña, estábamos, mamá, papá y yo, más tías y tíos y los abuelos por las dos partes. Después de la cena, escuchábamos música y jugábamos a charadas hasta la medianoche. Entonces todos salíamos fuera con una vela cada uno. Mi padre hacía un pequeño discurso diciendo la suerte que teníamos de estar con nuestros seres queridos y lo que deseaba para el mundo el año entrante. Siempre acababa diciendo "paz". Encendía su vela, y con ella encendía la de mi madre. Ella encendía la mía. La luz iba pasando de uno en uno y todos decíamos "paz". Era como si convocáramos la paz del espíritu de Navidad —Lo miró y él vio el tenue brillo de lágrimas en sus ojos. Ella acercó su vela a la de él y la encendió. Dio una llamarada y luego ardió a un ritmo constante—. Paz, Darién —murmuró.

Paz.

No había tenido mucho de eso en su vida. No la había evitado, pero tampoco la había buscado. Pero la paz lo inundó en una poderosa oleada, calentándole. Ahora reconoció que fue eso lo que había sentido como un puñetazo en el corazón cuando esta tarde había abierto la puerta de la choza para entrar en un pequeño y maravilloso mundo lleno de belleza y gracia. Paz. Y la sensación de que había vuelto a casa.

Paz y el regreso a casa, para un hombre que era un guerrero y que nunca había tenido un hogar. En el espacio de unos pocos días, esta mujer notable había creado dos hogares para él y los había llenado de paz.

—Paz, Serena —le devolvió la promesa y se inclinó.

Se besaron, ligeramente, sosteniendo las velas en el aire frío de la noche, bajo un millón de estrellas. Darién la besó en la boca con ternura porque eso era lo que sentía en el corazón. El largo y lento deslizar de labios y lengua, el suspiro de una respiración que encuentra otra respiración, el latido de un corazón que se une al latido de otro corazón, eso era la paz.

Darién colocó las velas en el pasamanos, donde ardieron luminosas, una al lado de la otra. Las observó un momento, luego se inclinó y las apagó con suavidad. Se giró hacia Serena. Los labios volvieron a encontrarse y la levantó entre los brazos, sujetándola alto, contra su corazón, besándola mientras la llevaba al interior. La música de la radio dio un contrapunto al ruido de tambor que tenía en la cabeza. Consideró, brevemente, apagarla, pero parecía apropiado llevar a Serena a la cama con las notas del Villancico Alegría en el Mundo2.

Alegría. Darién no podía dejar de mirarla, sonriendo, lleno de alegría. Sin la sensación de urgencia, se desnudó con los ojos clavados en ella. Estuvo desnudo en unos segundos y Serena vio con toda claridad lo que le hacía. Parte de él —del antiguo Darién— quería saltar sobre ella y entrar rápido. Ella estaba excitada y preparada, suspirando, moviendo las piernas con impaciencia. Quería rasgarle los pantalones y las bragas y metérsela.

Ese era el antiguo Darién. El nuevo quería saborear cada paso, cada lenta revelación. Este Darién se agachó para quitarle los zapatos y los calcetines, despacio. Pie derecho, pie izquierdo. Le sostuvo el pie un momento, admirando el elegante arco, el juego sutil de tendón y músculo. Quería ver más, ver aquellas piernas largas, esbeltas, brillando en la tenue oscuridad. El chirrido de la cremallera, el siseo de la tela al bajarle los pantalones y las bragas y quitárselos y allí estaba ella. Desnuda de cintura para abajo, cubierta sólo por un suave suéter rojo cereza. Volvió a cogerle el pie derecho y se lo llevó a la boca.

Quedó expuesta. La luz de la sala de estar entraba lo suficiente para mostrar los pliegues de su sexo, abierto y húmedo. La polla se le separó del estómago como en una ola y se hizo más grande.

—Darién, mírame, estoy preparada —Serena levantó la otra pierna y la dejó caer a un lado. Estaba completamente abierta para él—. Ven a mí ahora —susurró.

Él no contestó, no podía. Las palabras se ahogaban en la garganta. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue inclinarse y besarle el pie, mordisqueando, oyendo como retenía el aliento cuando le chupó los dedos del pie, uno por uno. Se arrodilló en la cama, observando sus ojos. Tolo lo que él hiciera esta noche tenía que ser puro placer líquido para ella. Placer acumulando placer. Sus ojos le dirían lo que funcionaba y lo que no.

Ligeros pellizcos a lo largo del arco del pie, una yema del dedo yendo desde el tobillo al muslo, acariciando. Los suspiros llenaron la habitación. Él pensó que si seguía así, serían gemidos y luego gritos, antes de que hiciera todo lo que quería hacer.

Los labios, siguiendo a los dedos, fueron recorriéndole las piernas. Esto también funcionaba. Le colocó las manos en el interior de las rodillas y las abrió con suavidad. El sexo quedo expuesto como los pétalos de las rosas, mojadas por el rocío.

Sus pensamientos le sorprendieron, incluso le impresionaron. Nunca antes había tenido esas imágenes en la cabeza. El sexo era sexo, punto. Echar un polvo era divertido mientras duraba, pero no era algo importante en la vida. Esto… esto era diferente. E importante como el infierno.

—Darién —Su voz era un suspiro lánguido que hizo que se le erizaran el vello de los brazos. El suéter rojo, la parte que moldeaba los pechos firmes, se alzó y volvió a bajar. Ella respiraba agitada, casi jadeaba. Y él estuvo perdido.

Sabía —de verdad lo sabía— lo que debería hacer después. Debería quitarle el suéter despacio, deshacerse del sujetador y lamerle y chuparle los pechos. Ella tenía unos pezones pequeños, que se volvían aún más pequeños y duros como una roca cuando mamaba. A ella le gustaba cuando él los chupaba con fuerza e incluso cuando los mordía suavemente. Había pagado un buen salto la primera vez que se lo había hecho, como si nadie antes le hubiera mordido un pezón. Le encantaba pensar que le hacía cosas que ningún hombre le había hecho antes.

Movería la mano hacia abajo y entraría en ella con un dedo, luego, cuando Serena se abriera un poco, le pondría el segundo. Habría abierto los dedos lentamente, preparándola para él. Entonces llegaría rápido al clímax y su sexo se contraería alrededor de los dedos. Él sabía como alargarlo un rato hasta hacerla gritar con el orgasmo.

Cuando ella se calmara, él se deslizaría hacia abajo, besándole el estómago al pasar, y finalmente su sabor, algo para lo que todavía no había tenido tiempo. Lamerle el sexo a las mujeres no era algo que hiciera a menudo, sólo cuando estaba cansado de tener la polla metida en la mujer, y para entonces, por lo general, ya estaba lo bastante desfogado para dejarlo.

Sabía que, en cierta forma, con Serena sería diferente. Con especias, caliente y excitante. Tanto que enterraría la lengua en ella hasta que se corriera otra vez. Siempre que se corría la segunda vez, las contracciones eran más fuertes y más largas. Así que mientras se corría, enterraría la polla en ella, empujando al mismo ritmo que las contracciones, manteniéndose así hasta que ella se fundiera.

Sí, esto es lo que debería haber hecho.

Lo que realmente hizo fue subirse encima, abrirla con los dedos y empujar, duro. Ella se quedó sin aliento y se retorció debajo de él. Darién podía sentirla, tratando frenéticamente de ajustarse a él, a su tamaño y longitud.

Ya se había saltado los preliminares. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era quedarse quieto mientras ella se adaptaba. Aunque quería empezar a moverse —con fuerza— se quedó inmóvil, encima, con la cara enterrada en el cuello. Tenía la espalda tensa y el culo apretado con fuerza mientras permanecía metido profundamente en su interior. Ella se iba relajando, despacio, progresivamente. Entonces abrió más las piernas y se las puso alrededor de la cintura, lisa, delgada y fuerte. Cuando Serena alzó la pelvis, buscándolo, moviéndose con suavidad, él soltó un suspiro. Oh, sí. Ya estaba preparada.

¿Cómo iba a poder evitar follarla a ciegas? Quería algo de control, algún modo de hacerlo con suavidad, por primera vez. Cuando se obligó a estarse quieto, el zumbido de su cabeza se calmó lo suficiente como para oír la radio, todavía sonaba la música suave. Eso es lo que haría. Le haría el amor con golpes lentos. Eso debería darle un mínimo de control.

Las notas de "Sublime Gracia3" llegaron hasta él y empezó a moverse despacio, al ritmo de la música. Un pausado y lánguido dentro y fuera. Serena suspiró en su oreja, poniéndole la piel de gallina, y luego alzó las caderas buscando las lentas acometidas.

Darién deslizó las manos bajo las caderas para acercarla todavía más a él al descender. La música le iba muy bien para ayudarlo a mantener el escaso control que le quedaba. Con la boca se aferró a la zona de detrás de la oreja, donde un chupón no se vería, mientras las caderas bombeaban con suaves acometidas.

Serena gimió y empezó a temblar. Darién tenía la espalda bañada de sudor por el esfuerzo de impedirse empujar con fuerza y rápido. Se sentía vulnerable y expuesto, luchando para mantener las riendas del control que se le escapaban. La música ayudaba, un poco, pero entonces dejó de oírla y una suave voz de barítono empezó a hablar. Las noticias.

Serena jadeó y se quedó quieta. Cuando ella empezara a correrse él sería hombre muerto. Esperó a que las contracciones empezaran y él perdiera el control. Dio un brinco sorprendido cuando las piernas de ella lo soltaron y lo empujó por los hombros.

—Sal de mí, Darién —¿Qué?—. Sal de mí ahora.

Ella le empujó otra vez y él se sentó sobre el trasero saliendo de ella, con la polla tiesa, roja y mojada. Estaba perplejo y frustrado. ¿Y el polvo?

Serena se incorporó, temblando, cogiendo las sábanas. Se apartó el pelo de los ojos.

—¿Qué diablos haces? ¿Por qué me has parado? —Darién ni siquiera intentaba ocultar la cólera que se reflejaba en su voz cuando vio por el lenguaje corporal de ella que el sexo se había acabado. Serena ya se había bajado de la cama y se ponía las bragas y los pantalones. En unos segundos estaba vestida y de pie. Cuando bajó los ojos para mirarlo, no había nada en su cara que mostrara que tan solo unos segundos antes estaban haciendo el amor. Respiraba con fuerza, los pechos subían y bajaban y tenía los ojos muy abiertos, impresionados. Cuando Darién comprendió que la impresión era miedo, salió de la cama y fue hacia ella.

—Dios del Cielo Santo —jadeó conmocionada—. Creo que sé que es lo que está pasando y quien va detrás de mí —Respiró profundamente, temblando—. Creo que fui testigo de un asesinato.

1 HALO: High Altitude Low Opening.

2 Joy to the World.

3 Amazing Grace: Himno evnagélico escrito por Darién Newton en 1779.


	15. FINAL

Capítulo 14

Los temblores no se detendrían. Serena se puso una mano en la boca, y luego se abrazó sí misma. Tenía frío hasta en el corazón. Miró desvalida a Darién. Él estaba de pie, delante de la puerta abierta, la luz perfilaba su cuerpo grande y desnudo. Ella veía el pene erguido, todavía mojado.

Había ocurrido tan rápido. Ya se estaba tensando alrededor del pene, sintiendo las olas del principio de un orgasmo y al momento siguiente estaba empujando a Darién por los hombros, ansiosa por sacarlo de su interior. Así como así, como si se hubiera accionado un interruptor.

Todavía oía la suave voz de barítono del locutor. Normalmente no habría prestado atención, pero había sido tan hermoso sentir el cuerpo de Darién moviéndose dentro de ella, mientras las bellas notas de "Sublime Gracia" sonaban en su cabeza. Cuando la música se detuvo, ella todavía escuchaba.

"Les habla Loren Bannister dándoles las últimas noticias. Hoy se ha encontrado en Portland el cuerpo brutalmente golpeado de una mujer, Zoycite Carson. Las autoridades dicen que fue asesinada la tarde del veintidós de diciembre. La mujer yació sin que nadie se diera cuenta hasta que un vecino, que volvía de un viaje de negocios, oyó que el perro de la difunta no cesaba de ladrar. El vecino llamó a la policía.

El marido de Zoycite Carson, el empresario Malachite Carson, que acaba de volver de unas vacaciones de dos semanas en Aruba, está cooperando con las autoridades".

Darién se había puesto los vaqueros, dejándose la cremallera sin subir. Fue hacia ella con los pies descalzos, agarrándola por los brazos tan fuerte que casi, un casi muy grande pero casi, la lastimó. La sacudió.

—¿Qué pasa, Serena? ¿Qué diablos quieres decir con que fuiste testigo de un asesinato?

Serena abrió la boca pero sintió que estaba a punto de escapársele un sollozo. Cerró la boca de golpe y negó con la cabeza. No lloraré, no lloraré, no lloraré. Era un mantra en su cabeza. Tragó con dificultad la bilis que le llegaba a la garganta.

—No he visto ningún televisor aquí. ¿No tienes uno?

Él apretó la mandíbula, pero ni parpadeó por el cambio de tema.

—No.

—Oh —Serena pensó frenética. Tenía que saber—. ¿No tienes un ordenador con acceso a Internet?

Él la estudió durante unos momentos. Luego asintió.

—Sígueme.

"Sígueme" parecía raro aplicado a una choza diminuta. De todos modos siguió a la amplia espalda por la sala de estar y entonces observó, asombrada, como él apartaba una alfombra pequeña, ponía el pulgar en una pantalla y un trozo del suelo se levantó en silencio accionado por un pequeño motor hidráulico que estaba conectado a una escalera de acero que iba inclinándose hacia abajo.

Él tenía una habitación allí y ni siquiera lo había sospechado. Darién bajó primero y ella le siguió por la escalera iluminada por el parpadeo de un neón. Las dimensiones de la habitación eran los mismos que los de toda la choza, así que era medianamente grande. Ponía los pelos de punta ver toda aquella tecnología, el acero azulado, el aluminio satinado. Serena no sabía mucho de tecnologías y ordenadores pero sí lo suficiente para darse cuenta que estaba viendo decenas de miles de dólares de equipo de primerísima calidad. No era raro que la parte de arriba hubiera parecido tan lúgubre y abandonada. El corazón de la casa estaba aquí, con el brillo del metal, el parpadeo de las luces, el zumbido de la tecnología.

Darién estaba abriendo un ordenador portátil ultra fino. Apretó unas cuantas teclas y con un pip, apareció en la pantalla el logotipo de un famoso programa de búsqueda. Él la miró, esperando. Su expresión era ilegible.

—¿Puedes encontrar una web de noticias? Que sea local —Serena dudaba que el asesinato hubiera salido en las noticias nacionales, como la CNN. Tenía que ser local.

Darién asintió e inició la sesión en un sitio desconocido. Aunque era lo que ella quería.

—Clica aquí —Señaló la pantalla y Darién obedeció. Ella se alegró de que no la acosara a preguntas, porque no estaba segura que pudiera convencerlo. Una nueva página parpadeó y allí estaba: Mujer golpeada hasta la muerte en Portland. Serena señaló la pantalla otra vez. Él pulsó y salió una foto de estudio de Zoycite que reconoció de haberlo visto en la sala de estar de ella.

—Yo estaba en la casa de esta mujer la tarde que la asesinaron. Era una clienta. Puede que yo fuera la última persona que la vio viva —Alargó la mano desde detrás de Darién para desplazar la página hacia abajo y ver la foto del marido, Malachite Carson, en una entrevista en el aeropuerto a su llegada de Aruba—. Excepto por él. Él no estaba en Aruba, Darién. Estaba en Portland y le vi entrar en casa de Zoycite la tarde que la mataron —colocó una mano sobre el sólido hombro y lo apretó—. Él la mató.

Joder.

Darién clavó los ojos en la pantalla del ordenador. Estaba acostumbrado al pensamiento táctico y estratégico y lo vio todo, como si se tratara del gráfico del campo de batalla de una guerra. Vio cada movimiento y lo que cada movimiento implicaba. Vio los pasos que había que dar y las consecuencias.

También vio que éste era el fin de la vida que ella conocía. Y de la de él. Se reclinó hacia atrás, sintiéndose viejo y cansado, sabiendo lo que pasaría.

—Malachite Carson —Contempló a Serena. Ella estaba pálida, con líneas de tensión grabadas en su frente. Habría más, muchas más, antes de que esto hubiera terminado—. ¿Qué sabes de él? ¿Y de su esposa?

Serena cogió una de las sillas plegables, la abrió y se sentó.

—No conozco a Malachite Carson en absoluto. Nunca lo había visto, excepto el día veintidós, como te he dicho. Su esposa era una clienta mía. Me contrató para volver a decorarle la casa y nos encontramos varias veces para hablar del tema. Era una mujer difícil, siempre cambiando de idea, así que probablemente la vi más veces de lo que vería a un cliente normal. No era una persona particularmente agradable. Nunca vi a su marido. Sólo las fotos de él que Zoycite tenía por toda la casa. O mejor dicho… sus fotos estaban por toda la casa hasta la última vez que estuve allí. El veintidós. El día que ella murió.

—¿No había ninguna foto?

—No. Y Zoycite estaba… no sé. Inquieta. No podía quedarse quieta. Estuvo todo el tiempo haciendo comentarios e insinuaciones, y luego me miraba como si yo debiera entender lo que decía. Lo único que realmente comprendí fue que ella creía que iba a heredar dinero. Mucho dinero.

Para Darién aquello estaba tan claro como si hubiera tenido dibujado un diagrama de la situación.

—Ella lo estaba chantajeando. Esperaba un acuerdo de divorcio sustancioso o haría público todo lo que sabía sobre sus transacciones comerciales. O iría a la policía. Es igual. El caso es que iba a denunciarlo a menos que él pagase.

—¿Denunciarlo de qué?

Darién suspiró y se puso en pie. Tal vez sería mejor que ella lo supiera. Mientras hablaba, estaba haciendo planes. En quince minutos podían recoger sus cosas y salir de aquí. ¿Cuál sería un buen lugar para ir? Portland no, Seattle no. Tal vez Boise. Podrían estar en Boise por la mañana. Abandonarían el Yukon con otro juego de placas falsas. Aquí tenía los papeles de dos identidades falsas, pero no para una mujer. Los conseguiría en una pequeña ciudad a las afueras de St. Louis donde un maestro de la falsificación que conocía podría hacerle papeles nuevos a Serena. Se esconderían en alguna parte del Medio Oeste durante unas cuantas semanas, luego reemprenderían la siguiente etapa del viaje.

Le sabía muy mal tener que abandonar la choza. Allí tenía un buen montón de buen material. Y aún le sabía más mal abandonar su nueva empresa. Pero había aprendido de la forma más dura que no servía de nada lamentarse. La vida era como era.

—Malachite Carson no es un hombre de negocios, cariño —dijo cuando empezó a subir la escalera. Ella le seguía, perpleja. Él entró en el dormitorio y sacó su bolsa—. Es la mano derecha en la Costa del Oeste de la mafia rusa. Tiene las manos metidas en todo tipo de cosas sucias, incluyendo el tráfico humano. También está bajo sospecha de falsificación de piezas de avión. ¿Recuerdas el choque del vuelo 901?

Serena asintió con los ojos como platos.

—El FBI le siguió el rastro a Carson por la venta de piezas defectuosas y hasta una empresa suya, pero no pudieron demostrarlo. No con algo que pudiera mantenerse ante un tribunal. Encontraron al testigo que tenían colgado de un gancho de carne. Es un tipo despiadado. Recoge tus cosas.

—Vale —Sin discutir, Serena empezó a hacer la maleta. Buena chica, pensó él—. ¿Vas a decirle a Nick que vamos para allá?

Sorprendido, se la quedó mirando. ¿No había oído nada de lo que le había dicho?

—No, claro que no. No vamos a ver a Nick, vamos a desaparecer. Esto es peor de lo que pensaba. Tendremos que pasar a la clandestinidad y reaparecer en otra parte, lejos, con otras identidades. Tengo un par de documentos falsos y sé donde conseguir más. He pensado que podríamos ir a Keys, si te gusta la playa. O a Canadá si prefieres el frío. ¿Puedes darte un poco de prisa, cariño? Quiero que nos pongamos en marcha lo antes posible. Podemos ir en coche hasta Boise y allí cogeremos un avión.

Serena sostenía una camisa que estaba arrugando con las manos mientras lo miraba fijamente.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué demonios querría ir yo a Keys? ¿O a Canadá? ¿O a Boise? Tengo que ir a ver a Nick. O… o al FBI. O a alguien. ¿No has oído lo que te he contado antes, Darién? Soy testigo de un asesinato. O al menos, mi testimonio pone al marido de Zoycite en la casa a la misma hora. Si ha mentido acerca de su presencia allí, es que debe ser el asesino.

Ahora él estaba enfadado. Bien. La ira mantenía alejado al miedo. La ira hacía que no pensara demasiado en Malachite Carson yendo a la caza de Serena. Poniéndole las manos encima. Carson era absolutamente despiadado y la destruiría.

Darién fue a grandes pasos hacia Serena, le arrancó la camisa de las manos y la fulminó con la mirada. Se puso tan cerca de ella que casi se tocaban por lo que se vio obligada a levantar la cabeza para mirarlo. Él sabía lo intimidante que podía ser y ahora se aprovechaba de ello, deliberadamente, sin el menor remordimiento.

Ella alzó los ojos para mirarle y él se aseguró de que fuera consciente que pesaba unos cuarenta y cinco kilos más que ella y que era al menos treinta centímetros más alto.

—Ahora escúchame bien, Serena, porque sólo lo voy a decir una vez. No tenemos mucho tiempo y cada minuto que paso explicándote la situación es un minuto perdido. No vas a declarar contra Malachite Carson. El hombre es un asesino y ya lo era mucho antes de matar a su esposa. Si testificas contra él, estás muerta. Te matará antes de que llegues al Palacio de Justicia para testificar ante el jurado. Si no lo hiciera, y tal vez, sólo tal vez no pueda porque el FBI te meterá en algún sitio protegido, puedes apostar a que Carson tocará todas las teclas para evitar que declares ante el tribunal. Todos y cada uno de los asesinos a sueldo del país tendrá una fotografía tuya y un contrato en el bolsillo. El FBI te esconderá hasta el juicio y puede que vivas hasta entonces. Tal vez. Pero después irás directa al programa de Protección de Testigos donde terminarás de camarera en Bumfuck, Nebraska, el resto de tu vida. Y Malachite Carson estará en prisión con mucho tiempo para pensar en la manera de matarte. Tiene más dinero que un país del tercer mundo y un pequeño ejército de pistoleros a sueldo y no dejará de buscarte. Es cuestión de tiempo. Así que esas son tus opciones, que los alguaciles federales te lleven a un sitio de mala muerte donde tendrás una vida —una muy corta vida— con un trabajo sin futuro, completamente sola y siempre mirando por encima del hombro. Ah, y si entras en el programa olvídate de volver a ver a tus padres, o a mí, o a tus amigos, o Portland en el resto de lo que te quede de vida.

Había empezado a elevar la voz. Suspiró y volvió a bajarla.

—O puedes venir conmigo. Sé cómo hacer que desaparezcamos. Podemos establecernos en otra parte del país, o incluso en el extranjero, con identidades completamente nuevas y puedo hacerlo mejor y más rápido que la gente de Protección de Testigos. Podemos vivir sin llamar la atención y hasta nos puede ir bien. Si somos prudentes y nos aseguramos que nuestras nuevas identidades son lo bastante detalladas, incluso podrías tener un trabajo medianamente satisfactorio de decoradora dentro de cinco o diez años. Así que esas son tus opciones, Serena. Trabajar de camarera en la llanura y vivir sola o venir conmigo.

Él se podía sentir la mandíbula apretada, conteniendo el miedo y la rabia.

—¿Cuál escoges?

Midnight Man había vuelto. Eso fue lo primero que pensó Serena. Había vuelto en el mismo momento en que Darién había visto a Malachite Carson en la pantalla. Los ojos de Darién eran como el acero. Igual de fríos e igual de duros.

Lo que le había dicho… la cabeza le daba vueltas. Él ya había dado el salto a las opciones y las consecuencias mientras ella todavía luchaba con las implicaciones de lo que había visto y lo que significaba.

Huir. Era tentador, especialmente con Darién Chiba a su lado. Ir a alguna isla tropical en alguna parte, llamarse Patsy y Steven Smith y comer cocos y tomar bebidas con paragüitas, eso superaba en mucho a ser camarera en Nebraska, sola. No tendría que continuar mirando sobre el hombro, no con Darién a su lado. El la protegería de todos los modos posibles. Desaparecer con Darién era la opción más tentadora, sin lugar a dudas.

Sólo había una cosa que no estaba bien.

Un hombre saldría impune de un asesinato.

Darién estaba ahí de pie, muy cerca, invadiendo lo que ella consideraba su espacio personal, y la miraba airado. Como si así pudiera obligarla a escapar con él. Dando un paso al vacío para después volver salir en alguna otra parte, con otra identidad. Dios, era un pensamiento tan tentador.

Lo que Darién no había dicho, lo que no había mencionado para nada, era el sacrificio que haría él. No había dicho que al ofrecerle esta opción, él estaba tirando por la borda una vida de duro trabajo. Arrojando su nueva empresa. Que no podría usar sus antecedentes militares como referencia. Iba a darlo todo por ella, sin dudarlo y sin pedir nada a cambio.

Midnight Man podría ser un guerrero rudo, pero había demostrado que tenía una parte suave con ella, que estaba dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo por ella. Los ojos le quemaban por las lágrimas contenidas.

Se sentó a un lado de la cama y le tiró del brazo hasta que él también se sentó. Sentía como vibraba con el deseo de ponerse en movimiento, pero la pregunta era, ¿en qué dirección?

"¿Cuál escoges?" Le había preguntado. Y ella contestó.

—Darién —dijo quedo—. Escúchame. Escucha con atención —Le puso la mano encima de la de él. La de ella era pálida y delgada, casi la mitad de la suya pero sabía que era como una estaca, inmovilizándolo. La mano de ella lo había congelado en el sitio—. ¿Sabes? Admiro tremendamente tu coraje. Es el tipo de coraje que yo no tengo —Él empezó a hablar y ella le puso un dedo en los labios—. Shh. Escúchame hasta el final. Como decía, no soy valiente en absoluto; no me encontrarás con un arma en la mano, yendo tras los tipos malos. Pero puedo hacer esto, Darién. No, tengo que hacer esto. Es muy probable que Malachite Carson matara a su esposa. Si lo hizo, tiene que ir a la cárcel. Si me rehúso declarar, estoy perdonando el asesinato. Si me rehúso a declarar, el orden establecido se rompe. Debo hacer esto. Debo hacerlo. Es mi deber de ciudadano. Mi honor me obliga a hacerlo.

La mano de él se tensó bajo la de ella y agachó la cabeza, hundiendo los anchos hombros. Serena había usado los únicos razonamientos que él no podía refutar. Era una antiguo oficial militar. El deber y el honor eran parte de su sangre y de sus huesos.

Darién se levantó despacio, como si fuera un viejo. Los ojos de ambos se cruzaron. Este momento lo cambió todo. Él estaba a punto de poner en movimiento un proceso que los separaría para siempre.

Las lágrimas que ella había estado conteniendo, ahora estaban resbalando por sus mejillas, pero siguió mirándole con la cabeza alta. No se echaría atrás y él lo sabía.

Darién sacó algo de su bolsa. Un móvil. Marcó unos números.

—Nick, soy Darién. Escucha con atención. Hay novedades.

Todo fue muy rápido. A los veinte minutos estaban en el camino de tierra que conducía a una carretera secundaria que desembocaba en la estatal. Darién había acordado un encuentro con Nick y los federales en un lugar a unos ochenta kilómetros de distancia.

Serena sabía lo que iba a ocurrir porque Darién se le había explicado cuidadosamente, con los ojos vacíos, la cara impasible y la voz profunda sin ninguna expresión. Midnight Man.

Quedaría bajo la custodia de los federales. Era un caso federal de tráfico de contrabando y habían estado tras los pasos de Malachite Carson durante los últimos quince años. Nick Kumada la acompañaría. Darién le había explicado que Nick estaría allí como "el enlace" entre la policía de Portland y los "fedes" que era como los llamaba él, pero ella había oído la discusión por teléfono, la insistencia sobre la presencia de Nick. Nick estaría allí, al menos al principio, porque ella lo conocía y le reconfortaría ver una cara familiar.

Darién seguía haciendo lo posible para protegerla incluso cuando se la llevaran fuera de su alcance.

El FBI la "interrogaría" lo que era un término elegante para decir que la acosarían a preguntas. La llevarían a una casa refugio hasta que el fiscal del Distrito pudiera reunir el caso para presentarlo ante un jurado. Después de testificar, la llevarían a otra casa refugio hasta el juicio. Ahí acabaría el trabajo del FBI. Entonces asumirían su protección los alguaciles federales que le darían una nueva identidad, colocándola en el lugar y el trabajo más anónimo que pudieran idear. Y así es como pasaría el resto de su vida. Huyendo.

Nunca volvería a ver a sus padres. Técnicamente, se suponía que ellos no sabrían nada de lo que había pasado. Para ellos, ella habría desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Pero Darién le había prometido que les informaría, discretamente.

Cuidándola otra vez.

Nunca volvería a ver a Darién. A las pocas horas de comprender que amaba a aquel hombre, lo apartarían de ella para siempre. No habría otro hombre para ella. ¿Cómo podría haberlo?

Habiendo conocido a Darién, habiéndole amado, ni siquiera podía imaginarse amar a otro. Ningún otro hombre, nunca, podría dar la talla.

La vida que conocía llegaba a su final con cada kilómetro que se iba tragando el SUV, el alma sangrando tal como sangraría el cuerpo de la víctima de un accidente mortal.

Parpadeó para contener las lágrimas. No quería llorar, quería verlo todo, absorber cada segundo de esta vida antes de que acabara. La noche estaba tranquila, las estrellas brillaban en el cielo helado. Era una noche hermosa para ser la última noche de su antigua vida. Serena tembló y se acurrucó más en la comodidad de la chaqueta de piel de cordero de Darién, que había insistido en que se la pusiera. Tenía el olor de él, un aroma masculino y almizcleño que ella llevaría consigo para siempre.

El perfil de él era duro y limpio, los únicos signos de tensión eran los músculos que saltaban en la mandíbula. Serena lo miró con avidez, queriendo acumular imágenes de él para añadirlas a las pocas que tenía. Unos días. Sólo habían tenido unos días. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, una lágrima solitaria le resbaló por la mejilla.

Con una fuerte maldición, Darién giró el volante y paró el SUV a un lado del camino. Se quedó mirando fijamente hacia delante, respirando con fuerza y luego bajo la cabeza hasta el volante.

—Joder —La voz era un mero susurro. Giró la cabeza, tenía los ojos tan tristes—. No puedo hacer esto, Serena. No puedo entregarte a ellos.

—Tienes que hacerlo —Se le estaba rompiendo el corazón. Ya no había forma de detener las lágrimas—. No tienes alternativa.

Se movieron al mismo tiempo. Ella se lanzó hacia sus brazos al mismo tiempo que él los abrió para ponerla sobre su regazo.

Se besaron, con violencia, con avidez, un encuentro de labios, lenguas y lágrimas. Las lágrimas de ella. Él no lloraba pero sentía sus músculos duros como rocas bajo las manos.

La sostenía con fuerza por la nuca, devorándole la boca, como si quisiera que ambos se fundieran mutuamente los labios. Le había metido la lengua hasta el fondo de la boca. Ella se llevaría su sabor a la tumba.

—No te vayas, ¡maldición! Quédate conmigo —La voz era espesa y ronca. Las palabras salían entre besos—. Yo. No. Puedo. Soportar. Que. Te. Vayas.

Las manos ásperas subieron bajo el suéter. No se molestó en quitarle el sujetador. Lo empujó hacia arriba junto con el suéter y la inclinó hacia atrás apoyándola sobre su brazo. Le rodeó un pecho con la mano y lo sostuvo alto para coger el pezón con la boca. Chupó con fuerza. Mamó y chupó, tirando de ella con la boca. Y de golpe llegó al clímax. No tenía ni idea de que estuviera tan preparada; el orgasmo —duro y fuerte que la dejó insatisfecha— la tomó por sorpresa.

Vio como las mejillas de él se movían al chuparle los pechos y tuvo un destello de un futuro en un mundo alternativo. Se veía en un sofá con Darién sentado a su lado. Ella sostenía a un niño, dándole de mamar. Un niño que nunca nacería.

Con las manos temblando, llorando de desesperación, Serena se enderezó y manoseó torpemente los vaqueros de él. Lo necesitaba dentro de ella más de lo que necesitaba respirar. Raras veces tomaba la iniciativa con un hombre, y nunca con Darién. Pero ahora, ahora mismo, se habría abierto camino con las uñas a través de cemento armado para acercarse a él.

Las manos de ambos se enredaron cuando a toda velocidad se desabrochaban, se bajaban las cremalleras, abriéndolas. Ella se quitó los zapatos y se sacó a empujones los pantalones y las bragas. Ignoró el suéter y la chaqueta. No era necesario quedarse desnudos. Lo único que necesitaban era un mínimo de cuerpo sin ropa para que él…

¡Ah!

Allí estaba él, enorme y duro como la piedra. Ella gimió cuando lo tocó, sintiendo el acero de su fuerza. Aquel pene había sido la fuente de un gran placer, pero ahora no se trataba de placer o sensualidad. Ahora se trataba de unirse a él de la forma más elemental posible. Ahora se trataba de sentirlo dentro, moviéndose, formando un solo cuerpo.

Ella misma se abrió los labios del sexo y se colocó encima de él. Aunque ya había tenido un orgasmo, todavía fue difícil dejarle entrar. Pero insistió aún cuando se volvió algo doloroso, porque el pensar en no tenerle dentro era insoportable. Por fin quedó a horcajadas sobre él, completamente empalada. El vello áspero del pubis le arañó la piel sensible del interior de los muslos. La vagina se adaptó despacio a él. Ella supuso que si las cosas hubieran ido de manera diferente y hubieran podido vivir juntos, habrían hecho el amor tan a menudo que lo más probable es que hubiera acabado permanentemente dilatada para dar cabida al tamaño del pene.

Sentada así, a horcajadas sobre su regazo, tenían las caras al mismo nivel. Él estaba en penumbras, pero Serena conocía su cara muy bien. Él sufría tanto como ella. Midnight Man se había ido; en su lugar había un hombre a punto de perder las riendas de sus emociones.

Estar así era insoportablemente íntimo, tenerle profundamente enterrado en su interior, mirándole a los ojos. Pasó una mano por debajo del jersey para tocarle el torso, moviendo los dedos por la capa espesa de vello. Dejó las manos quietas sobre los pectorales para sentir como el corazón le atronaba bajo la mano derecha. Sentía la respiración de él en la cara.

Serena rotó las caderas alrededor de la columna suave y dura.

Lo miró a los ojos cuando empezó a mecerse tentativamente.

—Me sabe mal estar tomando la píldora. Ojala no la estuviera tomando. Daría cualquier cosa por quedarme embaraza ahora mismo, en este instante. Al menos tendría a tu hijo conmigo durante el resto de mi vida.

Los ojos de él destellaron y el pene, dentro de ella, se puso más grande y más duro. Era tan asombroso ver y sentir al mismo tiempo su reacción a esas palabras.

Las manos grandes le rodearon el trasero, acercándola aún más.

—Si estuvieras embarazada —gruñó él—, nadie te apartaría de mí. Te secuestraría si tuviera que hacerlo.

—Darién —Se le quebró la voz. Apenas podía emitir un sonido por la opresión del pecho. Le dolía la garganta por las lágrimas no derramadas. Él empezó a empujar, despacio, y ella estuvo segura que Darién podía leerle en los ojos los efectos de sus movimientos—. Voy a echarte de menos… muchísimo —dijo las palabras sobre su boca, meciéndose arriba y abajo por la fuerza de sus embestidas.

Darién levantó una mano para ponérsela en la nuca. La besó, con fuerza, mordiéndole los labios.

—Quiero que recuerdes esto —jadeó él, con el pene moviéndose ahora con fuerza, duro y rápido—. Quiero que recuerdes el sabor de mi boca en la tuya, como te sientes con la polla en tu interior. Quiero que te vayas con mi semen dentro de ti. Quiero que recuerdes… esto —La embistió tan fuerte que ella jadeó, y se deslizó directamente hacia el borde. Él siguió moviéndose, mientras ella tenía el clímax, mientras se mecía, se estremecía y lloraba. Quedó exhausta y desmadejada sobre él que la abrazó con fuerza y se estremeció por su propio orgasmo. Darién amortiguó el grito contra su cabello, pero incluso así, sonó con fuerza en la oscuridad del coche.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un largo rato; las piernas de Serena que todavía estaba sentada a horcajadas le rodeaban las caderas, con el sudor secándose, todavía unidos.

Él la abrazó con fuerza y ella se frotó la cara en su cuello. Las lágrimas amontonándose en los ojos, pero no lloró. Estaba cansada de llorar y de todas maneras, las lágrimas no ayudarían ahora.

Ella intentaba desesperadamente grabarse en la memoria cada segundo. El pene, apenas ablandado por el orgasmo, dentro de ella, la respiración en el pelo, la mano que subía y bajaba acariciándole la espalda por debajo del suéter.

Serena deseó quedarse así para siempre, pero finalmente Darién se movió y suspiró.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos —La besó en el pelo y la alzó separándola. Ella rebuscó por el suelo buscando las bragas, las encontró, luego se puso los pantalones. Para Darién era más fácil. Lo único que tenía que hacer era levantar las caderas, colocarse los pantalones y luego cerrarse la cremallera.

Serena sabía lo desaliñada que estaba. Sabía que iba despeinada, que tenía la cara llena de rastros de lágrimas, que los labios estaban hinchados por la fuerza de los besos. Olía a sexo. Sentía el semen entre los muslos. Sabía todo esto y sabía que cuando los federales la miraran, ellos también lo sabrían. Pero la verdad era que no le importaba.

Darién puso el coche en marcha.

—Es la hora —dijo él. La voz era baja y sin inflexiones. Lo miró, no había ninguna expresión en su cara y quiso ponerse a llorar.

Midnight Man había vuelto.

Estaban esperando donde habían dicho que estarían —dos coches de camuflaje, que decían a gritos FBI y el PD de Nick—, en Crown Victoria. Darién se había asegurado de que Nick estaría ahí para suavizarle las cosas a Serena, al menos durante los primeros días. Serena iba a estar asustada y sola, encerrada a cal y canto. Era una obscenidad la idea de encerrar a una mujer tan preciosa, tan vibrante como Serena, muerta en vida. Necesitaba saber que Nick estaría allí para ayudarla, al menos al principio.

Los "fedes" salieron de sus coches antes de que él acabara de frenar. Había cuatro agentes. Darién no podía verles bien la cara, pero no importaba. Esencialmente eran iguales. Vestían con las mismas ropas, eran más o menos de la misma altura y todos habían leído el mismo manual de operaciones.

Nick salió de su coche y se detuvo al lado de los agentes, sobrepasándoles de bastante altura. De la boca de todos salían nubecillas blancas. La temperatura había descendido a bajo cero.

Darién empujó a Serena hacia delante y ella quedó bajo el haz de luz de los focos delanteros. Observó que, al verla, los ojos de los agentes se abrieron como platos de la sorpresa y luego volvieron a cerrarlos. Él confiaba en el profesionalismo de aquellos hombres, sabía que, técnicamente, Serena no sólo estaría a salvo con ellos, sino que también estaría a salvo de ellos.

Eso no quería decir que no fueran hombres. Tendrían que tener la sangre de horchata para no reaccionar ante ella.

No tenía la imagen refinada de cuando la conoció. Llevaba la ropa arrugada y no le quedaba ni una pizca de maquillaje. Y necesitaba peinarse. Pero estaba sensacional, una potente mezcla de clase y sexo. Un imán para el ojo masculino.

En el mismo momento en que pusieron los ojos en ella, lo supieron. No eran sólo los labios hinchados o el chupón que acababa de darle. Era el modo en que andaba, en que se movía. Era una mujer bien amada que acababa de tener sexo y se le notaba.

Nick se acercó a ella. La rodeó con el brazo y se inclinó para hablarle. Ella iba asintiendo a sus palabras.

Darién no oía lo que decía Nick, pero no importaba. Estaría diciendo alguna estupidez para reconfortarla, como que todo iría bien o algo así.

No iría bien.

—De acuerdo —dijo uno de los "fedes"—, vámonos.

Serena se giró para mirarlo con los ojos brillantes. Estaba a punto de derrumbarse y correr hacia él para un abrazo final. Darién podía leerlo en su lenguaje corporal. Él dio un paso atrás. Si la cogía entre sus brazos, nunca la dejaría ir. Serena lo miró intensamente, luego se giró cuando un agente le tocó el codo. Una última mirada intensa hacia él, y se metió en el asiento trasero del coche que estaba en primer lugar. Los agentes entraron y pusieron en marcha los coches.

Nick se quedó de pie, mirándole. Se miraron fijamente el uno al otro y Darién vio que Nick comprendía.

Un minuto más tarde, Darién observó las luces traseras de los coches cuando llegaron a la cima de la colina y desaparecieron.

Darién volvió a SUV y salió disparado. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer y tenía que hacerlo rápido.

El cazador acecha a su presa. La presa está alerta, pero el cazador es sigiloso y paciente. El cazador es experto y ha hecho esto antes, ha acechado y ha matado a seres humanos antes. Los seres humanos dejan rastros y tienen hábitos, al igual que lo hace la presa animal.

El cazador ha estado echado aquí durante cuatro días y cuatro noches, bebiendo frugalmente de una cantimplora, sin comer, con los ojos fijos en un punto, incluso por la noche, gracias a su poderosa visión nocturna.

El cazador tiene barro y pintura en la cara, está con el vientre sepultado en el hueco de la raíz de un roble gigante y lleva puesta ropa ghillie1 diseñada para el invierno del Océano Pacífico.

Está en el área del Noroeste. Huele como un animal, lo que es bueno. Los otros animales del bosque se mantienen alejados de él porque le reconocen como lo que es, un depredador grande y peligroso. Está preparado para matar y los otros animales lo perciben.

Abajo, en el valle, hay una gran casa de campo de piedra caliza, rodeada de vigilantes. El cazador encuentra ridículo lo de los vigilantes con sus complicados horarios de guardia y las gruesas paredes circundantes coronadas con alambre de púas. Desde su ventajosa posición, cualquiera que salga de la casa entra directamente dentro de su mira telescópica.

El disparo ya está alineado, la elevación ha sido calculada. Cuando la presa esté dentro de su mira telescópica, la resistencia aerodinámica será tenida en cuenta. El cazador sabe como hacerlo, es muy bueno en esto.

Los compañeros del cazador le han dado información. La presa está en la casa de campo, aislada, sola, excepto por los vigilantes. Los compañeros han dado al cazador gafas de visión nocturna, horarios, una lista de la potencia del fuego enemigo y la promesa de ayudarlo. Pero el cazador ha decidido actuar solo. Esta es su lucha, su guerra. Lo hará solo. Si tiene que morir, morirá sólo él.

Él espera. Días tras día, noche tras noche.

A medianoche de la cuarta noche, una noche sin viento, tan calmada que el cazador sabe que podría lanzar alfileres a un objetivo, la presa sale y se queda ahí fuera, durante un momento. Es alto, rubio, bien parecido, con rasgos fríos bien visibles con las gafas de visión nocturna. Se detiene un momento para mirar alrededor, sintiéndose seguro. Estúpidamente seguro.

Está rodeados por paredes y vigilantes. No sabe que es como si no hubiera nada. Se inclina para encender un cigarrillo y la llamarada verde en las gafas de visión nocturna trunca la visión del cazador durante un momento. Él espera.

Espera a que la presa dé una calada al cigarrillo, que suelte una nube de humo que se eleva despacio y se disipa en el aire frío y tranquilo. Espera a que la presa intercambie unas cuantas bromas con los vigilantes. Espera que respire el aire puro de la montaña, convencido de su seguridad e inmunidad.

Y es entonces, cuando la presa aplasta el cigarrillo con el talón, después de echar una última mirada a su alrededor, relajado en su reino lujoso y seguro y empieza a volver dentro, es entonces cuando el cazador ataca.

Algo ocurría en la sala de estar. Las voces masculinas se elevaron excitadas. El teléfono no dejaba de sonar. Serena consideró brevemente entrar para ver lo que pasaba, pero la verdad era que no le importaba. Durante los cuatro días y cuatro noches que había estado encerrada en la casa refugio, había aprendido a olvidarse de sus emociones o se habría vuelto loca.

No había ventanas y sólo sabía la hora del día en que se encontraba por su reloj de pulsera y por el pequeño televisor de su habitación.

Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba. Habían ido en avión hasta un pequeño aeropuerto, pero en la pista los esperaba un coche y no pudo ver el nombre del aeropuerto. ¿Y qué? Fuera donde fuera, no era libre. Fuera donde fuera, Darién no estaba con ella.

El tiempo le había parecido interminable. Nick se había quedado con ella los tres primeros días, pero ayer tuvo que marcharse.

Gracias a Dios que el interrogatorio por fin había acabado. Había repetido su historia varias veces, a un agente tras otro. Justo hacía unos momentos acababan de dejarla sola. Por las conversaciones de los agentes que la protegían llegó a la conclusión que comparecería pronto ante el juez. Después iría a otra casa refugio. Después el juicio. Luego empezaría una nueva vida.

Pasó las hojas de la revista sin tomarse la molestia de leer los artículos. Tenía los ojos nublados de cansancio. Había llorado hasta dormirse, noche tras noche, asombrada de tener tantas lágrimas. Anoche no fue ninguna excepción. Ahora ya era la mañana siguiente y tenía otro día infinito por delante.

En algún momento del futuro, las lágrimas dejarían de salir. Tenían que dejar de salir. Pronto, esperaba.

Se abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y ella alzó la mirada. A través de la puerta veía la sala de estar, y pudo contar al menos hasta diez agentes del FBI en vez de los cuatro que había normalmente. El teléfono volvió a sonar otra vez, la quinta vez en media hora. ¿Qué pasaba?

Nunca había visto al hombre que entró en la habitación, pero era un clon de los demás. Eran todos iguales: altura media, traje oscuro y barato, sin ningún sentido del humor.

—Señora Tsukino, ¿puedo hablar con usted?

Oh, Dios, otro interrogatorio no. Dejó la revista.

—¿Sí?

—Aquí afuera, por favor —Mantuvo la puerta abierta, haciendo un gesto hacia la sala de estar.

Reprimiendo un suspiro, Serena se puso en pie y siguió al hombre. Las conversaciones se detuvieron cuando entró en la sala. Todos los ojos se giraron hacia ella. ¿Qué pasaba?

El hombre la tomó del codo y la condujo a una silla. Él se sentó a su lado.

—Señora Tsukino, soy el agente Alan Crowly y estoy al mando del caso Carson. Ha habido… acontecimientos. Un cúmulo insólito de circunstancias —Se calló y la miró como si esperase una respuesta.

—¿Sí? —dijo ella, después de un momento.

—Señora Tsukino, nos han informado hace varias horas que han disparado y matado a Malachite Carson.

Serena lo miró sin comprender.

—¿Qué?

—Un asaltante desconocido, un tirador apostado, disparó a Malachite Carson a la cabeza. Lo que significa que ya no hay caso federal contra él. Lo que significa, señora Tsukino, que es usted libre para irse.

—Yo… —Serena desvió los ojos a su alrededor, al enorme despliegue de poder del FBI, a la casa refugio, y volvió a mirar al agente Crowley—. ¿Soy libre? Yo… ¿estoy a salvo?

Él suspiró.

—Sí. Usted no es una amenaza para las personas para las que trabajaba Malachite Carson. Era una amenaza para él personalmente. Ahora que lo han matado, nadie vendrá a por usted. Eso sólo crearía más problemas. Nuestros informadores nos lo han asegurado. No la dejaríamos ir si no tuviéramos la seguridad de que está usted a salvo. Así que es usted libre para irse.

Libre para irse. Libre-Para-Irse. Serena parpadeó, preguntándose si el agotamiento le estaba jugando una mala pasada a su mente. Abrió la boca para pedirle al agente Crowley que le repitiera lo que había dicho cuando la puerta de la calle se abrió y apareció Nick.

Oh, qué bien. Nick había ido para llevarla a casa. Sonrió a Nick y luego se quedó congelada cuando Nick se movió hacia un lado. Había otro hombre detrás de él, igual de alto, con los hombros igual de grandes, pero con el pelo negro rapado y ojos color Zafiro. Se le erizó el vello de la nuca.

Serena se levantó despacio, conmocionada. Oh, Dios, había creído que no le volvería a ver. Quiso pronunciar su nombre, pero tenía la garganta cerrada. Las piernas apenas la sostenían.

Serena le miró con avidez. Parecía más delgado ¿Había perdido peso? Líneas de agotamiento le cruzaban la cara sombreada por la barba y estaba asqueroso. Tenía la mirada de un animal salvaje.

Ella avanzó un paso, después dos, y se precipitó corriendo a los brazos de Darién. Aquellos brazos se cerraron a su alrededor con ferocidad, y Serena rompió en sollozos.

—Nunca encontraremos el arma, ¿verdad? —preguntó el agente Crowley detrás de ella.

Los ojos de Darién se volvieron fríos al mirar al agente.

—No sé de qué me está hablando.

Se agachó y cogió a Serena entre sus brazos y la miró sonriendo, una de sus raras sonrisas que parecía tan extraña en esa cara agotada y sin afeitar. Los agentes estaban allí de pie, en silencio, vigilándolos. Nadie hizo ni un ademán para detenerle cuando él se dio la vuelta con ella entre sus brazos y salió.

—Ven, amor —dijo, al traspasar el umbral—, vámonos a casa.

1 El Ghillie es una forma de camuflaje específica y frecuentemente usada por francotiradores.

- 20 -


End file.
